The Red Spot
by SuperMom1
Summary: An away mission gone wrong, the Pegasus version of the chicken pox and scavengers. It all adds up to a very bad day for John and the team and whump and angst ensues.
1. Chapter 1: A mission gone wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters. I do love to write about them though.**

**Set in the Pegasus Galaxy post "Enemy at the gate."**

**Rated T: Just in case**.

**Chapter 1: A mission gone wrong.**

Rodney was heading back to the gate after an away mission to explore some ancient ruins that he had found out about in the ancient data base. They were supposed to have some super cool ancient medical devices, which Carson wanted to get his hands on. But of course they had found nothing and all he could do was complain. Everything had gone wrong from the moment that he had stepped through the gate. He wasn't happy and he was determined he was going to let his friends know about it.

They were halfway to the ruins when Rodney had noticed a red spot on his arm, it had started to itch and it had started to drive him crazy. He had scratched it until his arm was bleeding and he couldn't find any relief from the constant annoyance. When they arrived at the ruins it had been a total bust, as there was absolutely nothing to see but rocks and sand. The ruins had fallen down eons ago and any cool ancient tech had been scavenged; for what purpose he didn't have a clue.

Then as he had started to head back to the gate he had tripped and ended up pushing, both himself and Colonel Sheppard into a large muddy puddle, so now not only was he wet, muddy and sore with a big red spot on his arm, Colonel Sheppard was annoyed with him.

_It really is the away mission from hell, could things get any worse?_ He thought to himself as he continued on down the wet muddy path in the pouring rain. The silence from his team mates was deafening and he really had no idea how long it would be before they arrived back at the gate. He really felt as if he needed to say something, because the cold dark wet muddy path was eerie enough as it was, without their silence.

"This mission has been a total waste of time. How long until we get to the gate, I'm wet I'm tired and I have a red spot on my arm. I think I really need to see Carson soon? I may be coming down with a deadly disease and I really don't want to die out here."

Colonel Sheppard stopped in front of him and turned around to face him, he felt his glare as he spoke with anger, "will you _shut up_ McKay thanks to you I am _wet, muddy and cold_ and yes I have a _red spot_ on my arm as well. But unlike you I am not complaining about it, so the quicker you _shut up and walk_ the quicker we can get back to Atlantis and I can have a nice hot shower and go to bed!"

He was about to respond to his friend with a sarcastic comment when he saw the cold anger in his eyes. He had seen that look once or twice and it usually ended with someone injured or worse; dead.

He felt Ronan push him from behind, to try and keep him moving. He turned around to say something and immediately felt a Ronan glare and that was also a look of someone who wanted to kill him.

He turned back to the path and decided that it was best to keep quiet. How he wished that Teyla was here, she was usually very diplomatic and her voice was soothing in these situations, but she was back on Atlantis with Torren.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla headed to the infirmary after finding a red spot on Torrens right arm, she suspected that he had Red spot, which was a common childhood disease in the Pegasus galaxy. In most cases it was pretty harmless, so she wasn't really worried. She just needed to get some calamine lotion to spread on the spot, so that Torren would stop scratching it.

A deep Scottish voice greeted her as she arrived in the infirmary, "what can I do for you today luv?"

"Carson I think Torren has red spot, so I have just come to get some lotion to stop him scratching his spot, well at this point it is only one spot, but I have feeling he'll have a few more in the next couple of days."

Carson looked at her with a concerned look on his face, "How long has he had symptoms of red spot and who has he come in contact with in the last few days?"

"Well the red spot appeared this morning and the only people he has seen over the last few days are myself, Ronan, Rodney and John."

"What about Kanaan?" Carson asked looking worried.

"I have not seen Kanaan in a week; he has decided to head back to New Athos to start a new life on his own."

"I'm so sorry Teyla I didn't know that things were over between the two of you."

"Well you would not, because I only told the rest of my team last night."

Teyla decided that it was time to get back to the subject at hand, "Carson what shall I do with Torren?"

"Keep him in your quarters for now and try to keep him away from anyone else, as I don't know what effect red spot could have on members of the expedition."

Teyla nodded, "can I have something to stop him scratching his spot?"

Carson went to the back of the infirmary where his medicine cabinets were and when he returned he had a bottle of calamine lotion in his hand.

"Use this to sooth his itches and if he develops any other symptoms, please let me know."

"Thankyou Doctor," she said walking away from the infirmary.

She knew that she really needed to get back to her son. Her Athosian friend Alaina was looking after him, but she knew that Alaina would be okay, because she'd had red spot as a child.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was trudging down the wet muddy path in the pouring rain and heading to the gate. He had to admit that Rodney was right the mission had been a complete waste of time. The only difference between him and Rodney was that he wasn't complaining about it.

His head was felt like someone was pounding it with a sledgehammer and he head sweat dripping down his forehead despite the fact that it was a cold wet day. He had developed several red spots as well. He had been fine when he got out of bed that morning, but during the course of the day he had started to feel unwell and Rodney certainly wasn't helping by complaining all of the time.

He was beginning to feel dizzy and doing his best to stay on his feet when Rodney started to complain again, "What is it with the insect population on this planet? They seem to want to eat me alive."

John stopped in front of him and turned around to glare at him, "will you _shut up McKay?_ You're giving me a headache. _Yes_ the insects on this planet are nasty, but it is _your fault_ that we are here to begin with. If I hear _you complaining once more_ on this mission I will have Ronan shoot you and _believe me I know that he would like nothing more than to do that!"_

Ronan spoke up at that point, "quit complaining McKay, it's probably red spot, which is a common childhood illness here in the Pegasus galaxy, you'll be fine in a few days."

"Where the hell would I catch some deadly childhood illness from and how do you know that I'll be fine in a few days. I'm not a child and I don't come from the Pegasus Galaxy?" He spoke in the high pitched voice that he usually did when he was panicking.

"McKay for a genius you can be a real idiot. There was an outbreak in the Athosian village a week ago, so Torren probably picked it up and as we saw Torren last night we probably picked it up from him." John explained, before stumbling on the path and falling to his knees.

Ronan was alongside of him in a few minutes, "are you okay Sheppard?"

"What's up with you Sheppard, I'm the one who is sick and all you can do is fall over." Rodney Snarked.

"_Shut it_ McKay!" Ronan growled, before asking Sheppard the same question again, "are you okay Sheppard?"

John looked up at his big friend and attempted a smile, which actually looked more like a grimace. "Yeah Chewie I'm fine," he answered using his standard response.

"Okay, let's get to the gate as quickly and quietly as possible," Ronan muttered, looking straight at Rodney.

John looked at Rodney with a cold look in his eyes, daring him to say something else, but although he opened his mouth John saw him close it quickly.

He walked on in silence following behind Rodney and Ronan, how he wished he was in the infirmary now with Carson, or Jennifer looking after him. He also wished that Teyla was along on this mission, because she was the only one with the ability to placate Rodney.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Teyla had finished in the infirmary she decided to head to Woolsey's office. She needed to inform him of Torren's condition and she was hoping to see John and the others. They were expected back from an away mission shortly and she needed to see how they were. She arrived just in time to see the gate lighting up.

"_McKay to Woolsey, have a medical team standing by at the gateroom, Colonel Calamity has caught red spot and he doesn't look good. I'd like to mention that I also have a red spot on my arm, but you don't see me behaving like I'm dying."_

Another voice came over the com, _"Shut it McKay,"_ Ronan growled.

She stood watching the chevrons light up, she never really got tired of seeing it. Everything was going well until the seventh Chevron didn't lock and the gate shut down.

"Try it again Chuck?" Woolsey asked him with a worried look on his face.

Chuck dialled again and Teyla watched the Chevrons begin to light up again; everything was going well until the seventh Chevron lit up and tried to lock, but for some reason it couldn't and then the gate shut down again.

"Woolsey to McKay can you hear me?"

Teyla stood next to Woolsey waiting for a reply, but none came, so Woolsey tried again.

"Woolsey to McKay can you hear me?"

Still no reply, so he tried again a third time.

"Woolsey to McKay can you hear me?"

Still there was nothing.

"Woolsey to Lorne we have a problem, the gate wont lock on the MX -079. Colonel Sheppard is on the planet on an away mission, so can prepare a jumper for an away mission please.

"_I'm on my way, Mr Woolsey."_

Teyla looked at Woolsey and sighed, this was going to be a long day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney trudged on in silence keeping an eye on his team leader and friend, he certainly didn't look good, but as he wasn't feeling well either, he didn't take much notice. All he wanted to do was be back in the infirmary with Carson's good drugs flowing through his veins. He couldn't wait to hear Jennifer's soothing words either.

Eventually he arrived at the DHD and started Dialling the gate, once the Chevrons started to light up, he contacted Woolsey.

"McKay to Woolsey, have a medical team standing by at the gateroom, Colonel Calamity has caught red spot and he doesn't look good. I'd like to mention that I also have a red spot onmy arm, but you don't see me behaving like I'm dying."

"Shut it McKay," Ronan mumbled.

Rodney stood and watched the Chevrons light up, everything seemed to be working well until the seventh Chevron wouldn't lock and the gate shut down again.

He was about to try again, until he realised that someone else; probably Atlantis was dialling out. He watched as the Chevrons lit up and again the seventh Chevron wouldn't lock.

He wasn't very happy, so he tried calling Woolsey, "McKay to Woolsey can you hear me?"

Of course he knew that Woolsey wasn't about to answer him through and inactive gate, but he had to try anyway.

He turned around to look at his friends, just in time to see Colonel Sheppard fall to the floor unconscious. "Great what now?" he muttered looking over at Ronan.

Ronan didn't appear to be listening, so Rodney opened his mouth to try and get his attention, before he had a chance to say anything Ronan placed his finger over his mouth and made a signal for him to be quiet.

He couldn't understand what Ronan's problem was and why he would be doing that. He got his answer a few seconds later when a large group of people came out from behind the bushes with knives and spears pointed at them.

"Aw Crap," he muttered putting his hands up.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2: The Giants

**Chapter 2: The Giants.**

John was slowly becoming aware and he wondered what had happened to him this time. If he was in the infirmary, why did his bed feel like it had rocks in it? He lay there with his eyes closed and tried to figure out what was going on, but all that did was make his head hurt. Lifting his arms and legs he tried to ascertain whether anything was broken and to his delight he found all of his limbs were intact. The only problem was they hurt like hell.

He heard garbled voices in the distance and he thought that he recognised some of them, but he couldn't quite remember where he had heard them before. He was beginning to worry about what was going on; maybe he should open his eyes and find out.

When he finally managed the feat, he wished he hadn't because there was a large giant holding a knife to his throat.

"Aw crap," he muttered trying not to move a muscle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney froze as a group of humanoid giants came out of the bushes by the gate and when he said giants, he meant giants, as they had to be at least eight feet tall and their knives and spears were bigger than average as well.

He looked over at Ronan and silently begged him to put his weapon down; these guys could easily kill all of them. He was pretty sure that Sheppard would tell him the same thing if he was conscious. Luckily Ronan read his signal and lowered his weapon.

One of the giants stepped forward and spoke; Rodney assumed that he was the leader of the tribe, "why have you trespassed on our sacred ground?"

For a moment Rodney was confused, "I'm sorry, sacred ground?"

"The ruins are our sacred grounds, they were left there by the ancestor's eons ago and the relics there are a gift from them to us."

"Oh." Rodney said realising the significance of what the giant was saying. Then he thought of something else that the natives may not know, "you realise that most of the relics have gone, probably scavenged a long time ago."

"We realise that some of the relics have disappeared over the years, but we have shifted many back to our village as well."

"Did you guys break the DHD?" Ronan asked glaring at the giant who was guarding him.

"Yes we cannot allow you to leave. The punishment for disturbing the sacred ruins is death."

Sheppard took that moment to moan and the giant guarding him put a knife to his throat.

"What is wrong with that one?" The leader asked them.

"He has red spot and for some reason he is not very well." Rodney answered looking over at Sheppard who was obviously beginning to wake-up.

"If it's just red spot he'll be fine in a few days, if we don't execute him first."

Rodney rolled his eyes, "is that really necessary? Can't we talk this out like adults and not threaten to kill each other."

The head honcho considered what he had to say and then nodded his head, "if you walk back to our village with us we can talk this over. If we like what you say we may even fix the gate."

H

"Thank you," Rodney said, as the leader left the area and headed away from the gate.

"Pick that one up and carry him," the leader turned and pointed at John, before continuing on towards the Village.

Rodney sighed as he watched Sheppard being picked up and Sheppard didn't look happy, "hey let me walk, I'm okay to walk," he complained.

Rodney looked straight the giant, "put him down and let him walk. If he falls down again you can pick him up and carry him."

The giant gently put Sheppard down and Rodney watched as he staggered away. _Sheppard's not going to get very far on his own two feet,_ Rodney thought as he turned and followed the giants down a well-worn path.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Major Evan Lorne rushed into Woolsey's office to find Teyla sitting there looking worried. It had been twenty minutes since they had lost contact with Dr McKay and the rest of the team. In that time they had continually tried to dial the gate and the seventh chevron just refused to lock.

"When is the Hammond due back, Mr Woolsey?" Lorne asked looking worried.

"It's due back in the Pegasus galaxy in two days' time, we may be able to direct them to MX-079 when they get closer and we can get a message through to them." Woolsey suggested.

"What do we do until then?" Teyla asked softly.

"We just keep on dialling the gate and hope that we can get through somehow." Lorne told them, keeping an eye on the gate wishing it would just light up and his CO would come walking through.

Teyla stood up and announced, "I must be getting back to Torren he has red spot and is rather cranky."

Woolsey dismissed them both and Lorne left the room and headed back to the office that he shared with Colonel Sheppard. He didn't really want the Colonel's job, but it looked as if he would be doing it for the time being.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John stumbled along after the natives and he was determined to stay on his feet. There was no way he was going to suffer the humiliation of being carried by one of the giants. Every step he took was agony though, his head felt like someone was pounding it with a jackhammer and ever muscle in his entire body ached. The red spots had now spread to most of his body and he knew had a fever, so why did everyone keep telling him red spot was harmless, because at the risk of sounding like Rodney; he thought he was going to die.

He wiped his brow and looked at his huge companion, "so do you have a name?"

"My name is Solah and our chief's name is Kolah." The giant answered him.

John continued to stumble along the path. He was beginning to feel dizzy again, but he knew he had to keep going, he could have a rest when they got to the place that they were headed.

"Your names sound similar are you two related?"

"Our mothers were sisters, so yes we are of the same blood," Solah answered him, not bothering to look around.

John had no idea how much longer he was going to be able to stay on his feet. He knew that he really needed to sit down and have a rest soon. "How much further is your village?"

"The entrance is not far."

"What do you mean entrance, do you live underground?" John asked with surprise.

"Yes, we are protected from the Wraith if we live underground." Solah explained to him, still looking straight ahead.

John felt himself becoming weaker and his legs didn't want to co-operate. He was focusing on the path ahead when he tripped over a tree root and landed flat on his face. All he wanted to do was lie there and never get up again, but he knew that he must keep going for Rodney and Ronan's sake. He knew that he must get back to Teyla and Torren as well. He had to protect his team not matter what the personal cost to himself.

He looked up just in time to see Solah bending over him. There was no way he was going to let anyone carry him, so he pushed himself to his feet. He was a little unsteady for a start, but after a few seconds he started walking down the path again.

A few minutes later the party stopped, by some old ruins, "the entrance is here," Solah told John pointing to an old building.

John looked at him with suspicion. He was well aware that they had agreed to trust each other and talk like adults, but he felt his Spidey sense tingling. He didn't trust these people as far as he could throw them; which wasn't very far.

"After you," John offered and he could see his friends doing the same, Ronan definitely looked suspicious although Rodney seemed oblivious as usual.

Solah nodded and walked towards the ruins and the other natives seemed to do the same, so John followed with caution, as did his friends. Once inside he noticed that the room was lit by flaming torches on the walls. The room was very large and the walls were made of some kind of sandstone bricks and the floor was one large patch of dirt. There were ancient writings around the top of the walls, which made him wonder how many other Ancient ruins were on this planet.

He kept his eye on Solah, as he opened a large trapdoor in the middle of the floor. Before John had a chance to realise what was going on, he was picked up and thrown down the stairs. He hit the bottom with a thud, his wrist making a sickening crunch as he landed on it. Every pain and ache in his body was also awakened and he barely had time to move out of the way before the others landed beside him.

He looked up, just as Kolah started to walk down the stairs, "I told you that we execute people for disturbing out ancient ruins, so this is where you will stay until we decide your fate. Don't try and escape or we will kill you, so either way you will die."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing, why had they ended up in this situation? He knew that it was his fault. If he hadn't been so unwell he would have suspected something a lot earlier, but he felt so unwell at the moment, so much for Red Spot being harmless.

He lay there on his back cradling his wrist. As the trapdoor closed and they were plunged into darkness, he remembered that he had a small flashlight in his TAC vest, so he rummaged around with one hand and managed to pull it out and switch in on, "is everyone okay?" He asked trying to sit up against the wall.

"Yep," Ronan mumbled.

"We're in a better condition than you are Colonel Calamity." Rodney snarked, looking around the pit that they had been dropped in.

John sat with his back against the wall and closed his eyes and started rubbing his temples. He knew they were right, but knew that he couldn't let his illness slow him down.

Suddenly he felt, as if a thousand ants were running across his body and he had to scratch so rather than resist the urge, he started to scratch with his good hand.

Rodney was beside him in a flash, "stop scratching the spots. It won't do you any good, you'll just make yourself bleed and believe me I know from experience how that feels," Rodney chastised him. "Look at my arm and then you'll know what I mean."

He looked at Rodney's arm and saw that he had scratched the three red spots that were on his arm and they were bleeding slightly. "Oh I wouldn't want to end up like that," John muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ronan sat down next to him, "I'm sorry this happened Sheppard, I should have shot them when I had the chance, but before I knew what was happening one of them had a knife to your throat."

"It's alright Chewie, it couldn't be helped. Now all we have to do is figure a way out of this place, have you tried the trapdoor?"

"Yep, it feels as if they have piled dirt on top of it." Ronan answered in a gruff tone.

"Okay my head is pounding and I have a huge urge to scratch these dam spots, so when you two figure a way out of here please let me know?"

"Here let me bandage your wrist up and put it in a sling and then I'll see if I can find something to stop those spots from itching." Ronan suggested in a surprisingly gentle tone.

"Thanks buddy," he muttered closing his eyes again.

Half an hour later with his wrist strapped up, a bandage on his other hand to stop him from scratching and some Tylenol running through his veins, he finally felt a little better.

"Okay guys, ideas on how to get out of here?" He asked his two friends.

"Well I don't think these people are natives to this planet. I think they are scavengers, although I have no idea what they want with us." Ronan mumbled with a sour look on his face.

"No kidding." Rodney sneered.

"Yeh I kind of got that." John told them both.

"Well I think we ought to see if there is another way out of this pit." Ronan mumbled.

"Great idea Conan and how do you suppose _we do that?!"_ Rodney bit back.

"If you _bothered _to look around rather than _complaining _you would see a small tunnel to your left _Rodney_!" Ronan answered him impatiently.

"Great all I have to do then is find the crystals that the giants stole from the gate." Rodney told them rubbing his temples.

"You saw them do that?" Ronan asked. "I'm actually impressed."

"Thanks Conan, now why don't you use your superior strength and get us out of here and when you need a brain I will be ready." Rodney said with a smirk on his face.

John had had enough of listening to his friends, as he still felt terrible. Closing his eyes he let the bickering fade into the background and within five minutes he was fast asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kolah looked at Solah as an evil grin spread across his face, "now we contact Atlantis and make our demands. We have their military commander and I think that they will give us whatever we want to get him back."

"How will we contact them, we don't have any identification codes and what happened to the dialling device? How can we dial out?" Solah asked looking confused.

"Do not worry we have friends in the Coalition of planets, who have been willing to share that information with us, as for the gate I merely have to put these crystals back in." The grin on Kolah's face spread even wider.

"Excellent let's get to the gate and place our demands then." Solah suggested heading in the direction of the gate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey was standing in the control room talking to Chuck when the gate activated.

"Unscheduled off world activation." Chuck announced, grinning.

"Do we have an IDC?" Woolsey asked suspiciously.

"Yes it's a Genii code."

"Drop the shield. "Woolsey commanded, with a confused look on his face. Why would the Genii be contacting them, they had just spoken with Ladon Radim that morning? If there were any problems, he was sure that Ladon would have mentioned them.

Woolsey stood and watched waiting for someone to walk through the gate, when no one came he decided to send a message, "this is Richard Woolsey. Who am I talking too?"

"I am Kolah and we have your military commander and two of your people. If you want to see then again, you will give us weapons. You have four hours to reply to our request. If you don't I will shoot the loud one. Oh and if you want to see your military commander again, I suggest you hurry, because he really doesn't look to good."

Woolsey looked around at the control room, as the gate shut down. This was turning into a very bad day and he had no idea what to do next.

**TBC…**

**I'm always happy to receive you reviews and comments.**


	3. Chapter 3: Who are these Giants?

**Chapter 3: Who are these Giants?**

As soon as the Giants had terminated their transmission with Woolsey, he knew that he needed to contact Ladon Radim and find out what he knew about these scavenging giants.

He walked into the control room to find Amelia on duty. "Why are you on duty Amelia? I thought that Chuck was on this shift?"

"He was supposed to be but apparently he has red spot, so I'm taking over his shift today and hopefully he'll feel much better in the morning."

"That's good to know. Can you please put me through to Ladon Radim?" Woolsey asked staring straight ahead at the gate; he was still hoping that Colonel Sheppard and his team would come home at any moment.

"Certainly Mr Woolsey," Amelia stated, while trying to contact Radim.

"I'll take it in my office thank you Amelia?"

She nodded and then he headed back to his office, he really hoped that Radim could shed some light on what was going on.

Sitting down at his desk, he opened his computer and found that Ladon Radim's face was staring back at him.

"Mr Radim it is good to see you again."

"_Likewise Mr Woolsey, what can I do for you today?"_

"Colonel Sheppard, Dr McKay and Ronan Dex have been taken prisoner by a couple of Giants named Solah and Kolah and they have just contacted us demanding weapons. The problem is, the codes they used are codes that we have entrusted to the Genii and unfortunately this isn't the first time that someone has used codes intrusted to you, for less than honourable motives."

Radim looked a little sheepish as he answered._ "Yes I have heard of these giants, they tend to do nothing but make a loud noise and scavenge whatever they feel in valuable to them. They haven't really been much of a problem for the Genii before now. I will look into my leadership and try to ascertain how these individuals got hold of our codes and the Atlantis gate address."_

Woolsey wasn't amused, his people in the hands of scavengers thanks to the Genii. "Do you know where these scavengers live most of the time?"

"_They don't tend to live on any particular planet, but I can give you a list of gate addresses for the planets that they have been seen on recently."_

"Thank you Mr Radim and I would hope that you will assist in whatever way you can, because they have suggested that they will start executing my people if we don't give them weapons in," Woolsey looked down at his watch to get and exact time, "three and a half hours."

"_I will help wherever I can Mr Woolsey."_

"Thank you Mr Radim, Goodnight."

Radim nodded his head and then the transmission cut off. Woolsey stood up and headed out the control room so see Amelia. "Mr Radim should be sending you a list of gate addresses in a few minutes, when you have then contact Major Lorne and tell him to meet me in my office?"

"Major Lorne is in the infirmary with red spot, apparently he has a pretty severe case."

Woolsey sighed, Lorne in the infirmary with red spot and Teyla looking after Torren, who also had red spot, finding Colonel Sheppard and the others wasn't going to be easy, "Send Major Teldy then?"

Woolsey left the control room before she even had a chance to respond. Once in his office he sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands, only to discover a big red spot on his forearm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jennifer entered the infirmary to start her shift. It had been quiet over the last few days despite several cases of red spot being reported. It really did seem to be harmless, the worst symptom being the red itchy spots, which in most cases were only a few.

Walking into the office she shared with Carson she found him slumped over his desk. Assuming he was just asleep, she started to shake him, "Carson, wake up?

She could feel the heat radiating off him and began to worry, so she shook him a bit harder,

"Carson, wake up?"

Moaning he slowly lifted his head. Jennifer was shocked by what she saw, his face was covered in spots and his face was dripping with sweat. Looking over the rest of his body she realised that he was covered with spots from head to toe.

"Okay Carson, I think you have red spot and I think we need to get you into a bed."

Carson moaned again, "Aye Lassie, I couldn't agree more."

Ten minutes later Carson was tucked up in bed with an IV and pain medicine running through his veins, although it dulled the pain it didn't do much for the itching spots.

Carson looked up at her and Jennifer could tell he was in distress, as he spoke, "Jennifer these spots are driving me nuts, can you do something about them please?"

"If you wait a few minutes, I'll get Marie to put some calamine lotion on them."

"Has anyone else reported symptoms of the red spot as yet?" Carson asked scratching his spots.

"We've had five reported cases over the last twenty four hours and all of them have been minor. Teyla has informed me that Rodney and Colonel Sheppard are of world and she believes that they have both contracted the illness. To what extent I am not sure."

"Well keep me informed will ya luv?" Carson asked her closing his eyes.

"I will, but for now I think you should go to sleep."

"Aye Doctor, you won't get any arguments from me."

She watched as Carson closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. She really hoped that there wouldn't be too many others like Carson and that this wouldn't become an epidemic.

Just as she was sitting down in her office to do some paperwork Major Lorne came in and he did not look good, "Doc I feel terrible, is there something you can give me, so I can get back to work?"

Jennifer looked him up and down and realised that he was in the same condition as Carson. "I don't think you'll be going anywhere today. I think that the only place you'll be going is to bed in the infirmary."

"But Doc, Colonel Sheppard, Rodney, and Ronan are in the hands of scavengers and they're demanding that we hand over weapons for their release."

"I'm sorry but you're burning up, so I want you in bed right away. I will have Woolsey contact you down here and you can discuss things with him from here. That is my final offer."

Lorne sighed; "gee you drive a hard bargain Doc."

Fifteen minutes later when Lorne was settled in next to Carson and fast asleep, Jennifer contacted Woolsey.

"Keller to Woolsey, come in please?"

"_Yes Dr Keller what can I do for you?"_

"I have Major Lorne and Dr Beckett down here and they are both showing severe symptoms of red spot. For some reason they are the only two people that have presented with such severe symptoms. I need to check it out, but I suspect it has something to do with their ATA gene and if that is the case I fear that Colonel Sheppard will be very ill by now."

"_Okay Doctor keep me informed, Woolsey out."_

"Will do, Keller out."

Jennifer looked over at her sleeping patients and she could see the sweat dripping down their faces, she really hoped that they wouldn't get any worse, because after all it was only red spot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kolah was walking away from the gate with Solah by his side. After speaking with the Lanteans, they had decided to talk with their contact in the Genii whose name was Jola. Jola wasn't on the Genii homeworld at the moment, so it was easy to speak with to him without arousing the suspicion of the Genii leadership.

Jola had given them an interesting peace of information about John Sheppard and it was something that had their minds scheming with the possibilities. Apparently he was able to activate the Ancestors technology and do it with ease.

They were on their way back to where they had left the Lanteans now, to convince John Sheppard to activate some of the artefacts that they had discovered. Who knows what they could discover, maybe a weapon to help them fight the Coalition of Planets.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A loud noise awoke John from his slumber and he didn't quite know what had happened, looking around he saw that Rodney was sitting next to him and scratching at his spots, but Ronan was nowhere in sight.

"What's happening?" He asked Rodney, trying to bring his blurry eyesight into focus

"I have no idea. The last thing I knew was that Ronan was going to explore the secret passage he found."

John nodded, but immediately regrated it, when a sharp pain struck him behind the eyes. "How long has he been gone?" He asked, wanting to scratch his spots, but realising he couldn't because his good hand was bandaged.

"I have no idea. It couldn't have been long."

John was about to open his mouth when Ronan stuck his head out of the crawl space to the left.

"Hey Sheppard, how are you feeling?" Ronan asked him looking concerned.

"I feel as if I have been hit by a fast moving puddle jumper."

"Really, I actually don't feel too bad," Rodney informed him, with a smug look on his face.

"Well I'm so happy for you, "John replied sarcastically, wiping the sweat that was dripping down his face.

"Thanks Sheppard," Rodney replied not really picking up on the sarcasm.

John just rolled his eyes at Rodney and turned to Ronan, "What did you find in your explorations Chewie?"

"I followed the passage for a while and I couldn't really see a way out. I will go and have another look around in a moment, but for now I wanted to make sure that you're alright."

"Yeh I'm fine," he answered even though he felt like absolute crap. He wasn't going to let his team know that though.

He was watching Ronan walk away when he heard a sound from up above. Struggling to his feet John looked above his head to find that the trapdoor was being opened. Before he had a chance to blink he felt a stunner blast rip through his body. Just before he lost consciousness he saw Ronan and Rodney fall to the ground as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney awoke with a start and looked around trying to work out what had awoken him, but the only thing he saw was Ronan alongside of him, who seemed to be waking up as well.

He groaned as he tried to sit up. He was pretty sure that he had been hit with a Wraith stunner, as he still had pins and needles in his arms and legs.

"What the hell happened? "He moaned still trying to access his situation.

"Those dam giants stunned us that's what happened." Ronan mumbled in his direction.

"Yeh I got that. The question is why?" he looked around for a bit longer and then realised that something was wrong, "and _what the_ _hell_ have they done with Sheppard!"

Rodney was on his feet by this time and he was surveying the area, "Sheppard, where are you?" He called half a dozen times, but received now answer.

By this time Ronan was on his feet and looking around as well. He felt a nudge from the big man and when he looked at where Ronan was pointing he noticed two giants were guarding them.

One of them opened his mouth and spoke, "You will go back to Atlantis and hand a message to your leader."

"_What is it_?!" Ronan hissed.

"We have your military commander and we will hand him back when we finish with him, but who knows how long that will be. It may be weeks, or it may be months. We have a lot of work for him to do."

Rodney looked out of the coroner of his eye and saw that Ronan was about to protest, but he held up his hand to signal to him to remain quiet.

"Okay, but have you got the control crystals for the DHD, because we both know that it doesn't work without them?" Rodney replied sarcastically.

"We have fixed the gate, so you may now go. If we see any of your people on this planet within the next hour we will kill them automatically; no questions asked."

Rodney nodded and headed towards the gate with Ronan following closely behind him. Once the gate had been dialled Rodney sent through his IDC and once he was sure that the shield had been lowered he stepped through to deliver the message.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John awoke something later to the feeling of being jostled, as if someone was carrying him. Opening his eyes he was annoyed to find out that he was being carried by Solah and what made matters worse was he was tied up and gagged. He tried to say something, but realised that it was impossible, because the gag had been tied tightly. The only problem was that he felt nauseous and if they didn't put him down soon he might vomit.

Laying there in his captors arms he looked around at the surroundings and it didn't take too long for him to realise that he was on a completely different planet. The planet they had just left was wooded and cold, but this planet was stifling hot with a dry arid desert, it might have been the same planet, but he suspected that he hadn't been out long enough to cross continents. Even though it was night-time the moon provided enough light to realise the truth. The Giants had moved him to a different planet and Ronan and Rodney were nowhere in sight.

He closed his eyes to try and ease the pounding in his head and the nausea in his stomach.

He had no idea how many gates he'd been through and what these people wanted him for.

All he could hope that his people were searching for him and that they would find him quickly, because he knew that for whatever reason he was becoming sicker by the minute.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4: Poor John

**Chapter 4: Poor John.**

Rodney stumbled through the gate followed closely by Ronan, he knew that the first thing he had to do was to find Woolsey and deliver a message. Luckily Woolsey was standing by the gate to meet them.

"Gentlemen I'd like a situation report?" Woolsey asked before either of them had a chance to open their mouths.

"A group of giants posed as inhabitants of the planet and claimed that we had encroached on their sacred ruins. They decided that they wanted to talk about it and led us to their supposed village where they shoved us down a deep black hole. Sometime later they came and stunned us and a short time later Ronan and I woke up next to the gate guarded by some giants, with no idea as to where Sheppard was. Then they gave us a message for you and we came home. "Rodney rambled.

"What was the message Dr McKay?" Woolsey asked his impatience clearly evident.

"That they have your Military CO and they will give him back when they have finished with him. It could be a couple of weeks or a couple of months, because apparently they have a lot of work for him to do and that is if he lasts that long, because he has a severe case of red spot and isn't very well at the moment. I suspect it's affecting him more than me, because of his natural ATA gene." Rodney was rambling again by the time he'd finished.

"Okay Dr McKay you need to report to Dr Keller in the infirmary now, so that she can take a look at you. Ronan will you accompany him. We will reconvene in my office in one hour." Woolsey stated, before dismissing them.

"Yes that sounds like a good idea, these spots are driving me crazy, so I really need to see a doctor straight away." Rodney complained.

Ronan rolled his eyes and grabbed Rodney by the arm, "Come on McKay, the infirmary awaits."

Two minutes later Rodney and Ronan arrived in the infirmary and Rodney was still complaining about his red spots, "hey Jenn I think I have a pretty severe case of red spot, can you look at me now?"

Rodney sat on the bed still scratching the spots on his arm.

"Sit on the bed and I will look at you in a minute Rodney, I have quite a few patients who seem sicker than you are." Jennifer instructed him and Rodney suspected she wasn't happy.

Rodney looked at her and could see that she wasn't in the mood for his complaining, so he shut his mouth, before he had a chance to complain farther. Once he'd had a chance to think about what he was saying he thanked Jennifer and decided to wait.

He was sitting waiting quietly, when he caught Ronan staring at him, "What?" He asked feeling a little uneasy.

"Well it looks like Doc Keller has you wrapped around her little finger, she barley has to speak and you obey her orders." Ronan commented with a smirk on his face.

"Yes well she's very busy I'm just making her job easier." Rodney mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Whatever you say McKay," Ronan snickered.

Rodney was saved by embarrassment a few minutes later when Jennifer entered the room, "Ronan I want you to head into the other room and Dr Cole will take a look at you in a moment."

"What's wrong with Carson, is he off duty or something?" Ronan mumbled looking confused.

Before Jennifer had a chance to open her mouth Rodney answered for her, "I would suspect that because of his natural ATA gene that the red spot is affecting him worse than most."

"You're absolutely right Rodney, so when I have finished looking you over I would like you to research why natural ATA carriers are so unwell, from a sickness that is supposedly harmless."

Rodney nodded and let Jennifer begin to check him over when she got to the red spots on his arms; she gave him a look that could only be described as sympathy.

"How long have you been scratching these spots," She asked him.

"About the last three hours," Rodney explained sheepishly.

"Okay I'll give you some calamine lotion and bandage your arm up, but I think you're well enough to go back to work. "

"Thanks Jenn." He said giving her one of his best smiles.

While waiting for her to return he contemplated the problem, a childhood illness that was harmless to most of the population, which affected ATA, carrier's quite severely. _Looks like_ _it's going to be a long night_ _and what about Colonel Sheppard, he has the strongest ATA gene of them all, and how sick is he at this point?_ His thoughts were interrupted when Jennifer returned and started treating his arm.

Five minutes later when his arm was covered in calamine lotion and bandaged, he left the infirmary and headed for his lab. He needed to find and answer and he needed to find it fast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John slowly awoke, trying to remember what had happened this time. His head was still pounding severely and he could still feel the sweat dripping down his face. And what the hell was it with the itching spots? They seemed to be getting worse and he was convinced that there wasn't any part of his body that didn't have those dam red spots on it. Slowly opening his eyes he realised that he was in a cold, dark and damp cell and he was laying in the middle of the floor with no shirt on and no shoes or socks. _Great what the hell is going on this time?_

He lay still a while longer trying to get his baring's, to see if he could figure out where he was, but absolutely nothing came to him. _Okay John what's the last thing you remember? Dam it I was being carried by giants and I am definitely on a different planet to what I started on._

_I must get up I can't lay around here all day_, he thought, while gathering strength to get on his feet. He managed to sit up, but when he tried to get to his feet, he felt so dizzy and lethargic that he just fell over and ended up lying in the middle of the floor again.

He tried another three times until he gave up. _I'll just have to wait until someone comes and gets me up. _He closed his eyes again, hoping that it would help to alleviate the sharp piercing pain behind his eyes; it helped for about a minute, then it began to build again. He really hoped that he would lapse into unconsciousness again soon, because the pain was becoming too intense for him to cope with for much longer.

Just as he felt himself slipping away, the cell door opened and he opened his eyes to see one of the giants walking and this one was at least a foot shorter than all the rest_. I'm going to have a field day teasing this one, _He thought trying to sit up.

"Do you have a name?" He asked trying to keep a straight face. "Let me guess its shorty." He chuckled despite the pain he was in.

For that comment he received a kick in his leg. Normally it wouldn't have hurt, but because his nerves seemed to be sensitive right now, it hurt like hell. _Okay no sense of humour then_.

"My name is of no concern to you. All you have to know is that you are here to do some work for us. If you comply we will return you too your people, but if you don't we will punish you severely."

"I'm sorry, but I already have a job and it keeps me pretty busy." John replied with sarcasm.

The minute he opened his mouth he regretted it, because this time the was kicked harder and he heard the sickening crunch as the giants boot broke his leg bone. He gritted his teeth, so that his captor couldn't hear him scream.

There were tears streaming down his face by the time shorty spoke again, "I have some food and water for you. I will come back in a while, so that we can put you to work." Shorty told him, as another giant came into the room and place a bowl of mush and a cup of water on the floor.

John took one look at it and started gagging; it didn't look very appetising at all, "is this some form of torture?" He quipped, knowing that he should probably learn to keep his mouth shut.

"I will be back to collect you soon, so eat up." Shorty told him and left the room.

Sitting up against the wall he drank his cup of warm water; he looked at the food again and decided that he wasn't hungry.

Leaning against the wall he closed his eyes, the pain behind his eyes seemed to be getting worse, the big red spots were continuing to spread across his body and they were still driving him nuts. His hand was still bandaged to prevent him from scratching the spots and his other wrist was still broken and bandaged; for the moment anyway and now he had a broken leg to add to his list of injuries. He wiped the sweat of his bow and settled down to try and sleep again, he knew that his friends would be looking for him and he hoped that they would find him soon, because he knew that things were about to get much worse for him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been well over an hour since Rodney and Ronan had returned and delivered the giants message to Woolsey and Woolsey was sitting in his office with Ronan and Teyla waiting for Rodney to join them. Major Teldy was supposed to join them as well, but she had come down with red spot, not as severely as Major Lorne or Dr Beckett, but more severe than some of the other cases that had been reported.

Woolsey was getting extremely annoyed at being kept waiting so he tapped his radio, "Mr Woolsey to Dr McKay, come in please?"

"_Yes",_ was the only reply?

"You were supposed to meet me in my office, why aren't you here?"

"_I'm sorry, but Dr Keller has asked me to do some very important research, so I can't find the time right now."_

"What has she asked you to do Dr McKay?"

"_I am researching why the natural ATA carriers seem to be more effected by this virus than anyone else."_

"Have you found anything yet Dr McKay?"

"_No, but I'm sure if people leave me alone I will be able to find it."_

"Okay keep me informed? Woolsey out."

Woolsey heard a grunt at the other end of the radio and knew that Rodney had disconnected the feed.

He looked across his desk at Ronan and Teyla and noticed that they were staring at him intently, "Ronan, Teyla I need you to get back to that planet and see if you can find any trace of Colonel Sheppard." He looked at Teyla before continuing, "Teyla I really need you to go, but if you need to stay with your son I'll understand."

"Alaina is looking after Torren at the moment, so I am free to go." Teyla answered with sadness in her eyes.

"Okay then, I will send Zelenka with you to extract the last twenty or so gate addresses dialled and then I'll get him cross referencing them with the list that Ladon Radim sent over for us. You're dismissed."

Woolsey watched as they left his office, things were beginning to weigh heavily on his mind. This red spot was spreading fast and although it appeared that only the natural ATA carriers were affected severely, the virus seemed to be spreading at an alarming rate. He down at his arm and noticed that his whole arm was now covered in red spots and they were really beginning it itch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

When John awoke again it felt as if some was knifing him behind his eyes and it was absolute agony. He kept his eyes closed for quite a while trying to alleviate the pain behind his eyes and slowly it dissipated. Opening his eyes he realised that he had been strapped to a chair in a room of artefacts which appeared to be ancient. The only problem was that he couldn't hear the steady hum which he usually felt when he was around all things ancient.

Suddenly he heard a screeching sound coming from the artefacts and the piercing pain behind his eyes started to build. The screeching continued and became louder as the pain in his head became more intense. Just when he felt that his head was going to explode, he felt the darkness beckoning him and it didn't take to long for him to give in to it and a few seconds later he was unconscious.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5: Looking for answers

**Chapter 5: Looking for answers**

Carson awoke slowly, wondering where he was and why did he feel so terrible. Looking around he realised that he was in the infirmary, but it was different to normal as now he was a patient and not a doctor. It didn't take him long to realise why he was there, when a sudden piercing pain shot through the back of his eyes. All he could do was lie there and groan and hope that the pain passed. After a few minutes it settled down a little, but it was still there along with the red itching spots all over his body and the sweat dripping of his forehead.

He closed his eyes again hoping that it would alleviate the pain that he was in. It seemed to help for a while until a loud voice pervaded his consciousness.

He recognised her voice as soon as she spoke; it was Jennifer, "Carson, how are you feeling?"

"Absolutely terrible, I feel as if someone is knifing me between my eyes, I feel incredibly hot and these spots are driving me crazy."

"I can give you something for the pain if you'd like?" She suggested, looking at him with what could only be described as sympathy.

"Please do, the sooner the better?"

He watched as she left the room, all the while he was trying to breathe through the ever increasing pain at the back of his eyes. Suddenly the comforting hum of Atlantis disappeared and was replaced by a high pitch screeching sound; he started to scream just as Jennifer came back in the room.

"Carson, are you alright?" She asked taking his face into her hands.

"Atlantis is screeching at me?" He ground out between gritted teeth.

He lay there moaning in agony as the pain behind his eyes began to intensify and the screeching became louder. Just when he thought that his head was about to explode he felt a cool soothing liquid flowing through his veins and he let the darkness that was encroaching on him finally claim him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla stepped through the wormhole onto MX-079 on a bright sunny day, looking around she saw a beautiful wooded landscape ahead of her. It really was a lovely sight and if they hadn't been looking for John she would have thoroughly enjoyed herself.

She had spent far to much time over the last couple of days with a sick child. Torren was feeling much better now and he was almost over the red spot, so she was happy to be out with her team again. The only problem was her team leader, who was also her best friend was missing and quite possibly very sick.

A few seconds after she had stepped through the gate Ronan stepped through followed by Dr Zelenka and two marines, Lt James and Lt Sullivan.

Teyla watched as each man came through the gate to see what they would do; Zelenka immediately started checking the DHD for gate addresses and Ronan immediately started to scope out the area, looking for possible threats.

"Lt James, stay with Zelenka and keep your eyes out for any hostiles, Teyla, Lt Sullivan you're with me. We will go and check out the ruins where we last saw the giants." Ronan instructed them.

They nodded and Teyla started to follow Ronan with Lt Sullivan following her. She wondered what any of this was going to prove, because it was a strong possibility that John was no longer on this planet.

She walked on in silence, trying not to think about her best friend and where he had been taken and what the giants might be doing to him, or how sick he might actually be. She had heard rumours of those who'd had a severe case of the red spot and some of them had even died. She prayed that John wouldn't become one of them.

She thought back to the night that she had told her team that it was over between her and Kanaan. The look in John's eyes had been almost hopeful. She wondered whether he had feelings other than friendship for her. Hopefully she would get a chance to discuss things with him, because she had always suspected that there could be something more than friendship between them.

She was startled out of her thoughts when Ronan stopped in front of her and she walked into the back of him. She looked up to see an old building with ancient writing around the top of it.

"Why have we stopped Ronan?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Ronan turned around to face her. "This is where the giants brought us, but now it looks abandoned. I want to have a look inside, but we will have to be careful."

She nodded at him and signalled to Lt Sullivan to remain outside. Taking out her flashlight she followed Ronan inside. Her flashlight beam lit up the room around them and she was in awe by what she saw. The walls were made of beautiful sandstone bricks and there were ancient writings around the top of the walls. The torches that were mounted around the walls had obviously burnt out many hours ago, which tended to suggest that there was no-one here any longer.

"I do not believe that there is any one here?" She whispered to Ronan.

She watched as Ronan pulled up a trapdoor in the middle of the floor and looked down the gaping black hole beneath it.

"Do you see anything down there?" She asked all the while holding her breath.

"No I don't think there is anyone down there, but I think I'll go down and have a quick look." He answered her and began to climb down the hole.

She held her flashlight steady for him as he climbed down. She knew when he'd reached the bottom, because his flashlight beam disappeared. Walking over and sitting against the wall she wondered how long she would have to wait for Ronan to finish his exploration.

A few minutes later Ronan climbed out of the pit and grunted. "There's nothing down there, so I suggest that we get back to the gate as soon as possible, because this mission has been a total bust."

She followed him out of the ruins and tried to keep up as he headed to the gate. Lt Sullivan didn't appear to have any more luck in keeping up than she did. They were both totally exhausted when they reached the gate.

"Have you found any gate addresses Zelenka?" Ronan mumbled the minute he reached the gate.

"I have found about twenty." Zelenka informed them.

"What now?" Teyla asked him gently.

"Now we head back to Atlantis and sort through the gate addresses I have found. We can see if any of them match the addresses that Radim gave us." Zelenka answered looking awkward.

"Well _dial_ the _gate_ then?!" Ronan growled at Zelenka.

When the wormhole sprang to life Ronan was the first one through. She knew that her friend wasn't happy, but neither was she. They needed to find John and find him quickly.

Sighing she followed the others through the wormhole hoping that the gate addresses that Zelenka had found would shed some light on Colonel Sheppard's whereabouts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John awoke to find that the piercing pain behind his eyes had dulled a little and the screeching he had heard before he'd lost consciousness was not as loud. Slowly opening his eyes he looked around at his surroundings and realised that he was back in the dark damp cell again. His symptoms seemed to be getting worse and now he was having difficulty in breathing as well. His body was wracked by constant pain and all he could hope for was that his friends would come soon, because he really had no idea how much more he could take. He really wanted to be in the infirmary right now with Carson's good drugs running through his veins. He chuckled to himself; he knew he must be in a bad way if he wanted to be in the infirmary on drugs.

Closing his eyes he thought of Teyla and the conversation they'd had the other night after the others had left her quarters. They were both dancing around the issue, but it seemed as if now that Kanaan was out of the picture that they both wanted something more than friendship between them.

His thoughts were interrupted when shorty and his friends returned to the cell.

"We have some artefacts here that we want you to activate." Shorty explained with a grunt.

Slowly he opened his eyes again and immediately regretted the decision when the screeching became louder again, "Sorry…can't…do…that…" he stuttered through shallow breaths.

"You will do it or you will never see your people again." Shorty answered forcefully.

The screeching was continuing to rise and even if he wanted to activate the devices there was no way he could, because he couldn't think straight.

"Can…you…please…take…that…thing…away…from…me? It's…screeching…at…me…and…hurting…my…head." He panted, as the pain behind his eyes continued to rise.

He felt Shorty and his goons staring at him and his got the distinct feeling that they didn't believe him. "I have it on good authority that you are a descendant of the ancestors and you are able to activate these devices."

"I…sure…am…but…this…can't…be…an…ancient…device,…because…it's…making…my…head…explode." He panted, as the pressure behind his eyes continued to build.

"I assure you that this is an ancient device and you will activate it, or you will be of no use to us."

John was about to tell him where to go, when the pressure and the screeching in his head became unbearable, he grabbed his head and let out an almighty scream, just before he lost consciousness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kolah was sitting in his office at the end or another tiering day. He really had hoped that with someone to activate the ancestor's technology, they could fight back against the Genii and the Coalition of planets. These people were ruining their way of life. By banding together to fight the wraith, people were sharing whatever recourses they found and helping each other. This led to fewer things to be scavenged and sold, so they really needed to find something to fight back, maybe something to trade or sell that would give them the upper hand, or maybe even a weapon.

Sitting with his hands on the desk in front of him, he ran his fingers through his hair; his head was really beginning to hurt. He was almost asleep when he heard the door open and one of his men walk in.

Looking up at the door he saw that Goliath; who was one of the shortest men of his race that he'd ever seen had entered the room.

"What can I do for you Goliath?" Kolah asked him, still holding his throbbing head.

Goliath looked at his feet before answering. "Commander Kolah, the prisoner claims that he cannot activate the ancient devices, because they are screeching at him and hurting his head."

Kolah thought about what Goliath had said, John Sheppard was beginning to become irritating and he'd like nothing more to kill him, but he wasn't a murderer and he wasn't about to become one today. He had no idea what the future would hold and whether at some point he might be forced to take another life, the thought had always repulsed him and he hoped that the day would never come.

He looked up at Goliath and stared at him, he wanted to make sure that the man understood his instructions, "we will see how co-operative he is tomorrow and if he is of no use to us dump him in the desert and then we will go through the gate to another world and hopefully someone will find him, before it is too late for him. I fear that he is gravely ill with the Red Spot which is highly unusual, because it is usually a harmless illness which only affects children."

He watched as Goliath nodded his head, he could see that Goliath wasn't convinced, but he had absolute trust in the smaller man to do the right thing.

Once Goliath had left his office he placed his head in his hands once more, he just couldn't catch a break. He was a scavenger and that was all he knew how to do, business had been poor the last few years and he was struggling to make ends meet. He wondered if it was time he tried something else.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey was sitting in his office ready to conduct another meeting, he sighed he was really getting tired of these meetings. There always seemed to be a problem in Atlantis and more often than not it involved his Chief Military officer and his team.

He heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and when he looked up he saw Dr Keller entering the room, followed by Ronan, Teyla and Dr Zelenka.

He was happy to see that almost everyone he had called to attend was there, everyone but Dr McKay of course.

He sighed again and tapped his radio, "Woolsey to McKay, come in please?"

"_What can I do for you Mr Woolsey?"_

You're supposed to be in my office for a meeting."

"_Sorry, I'm on my way now, McKay out."_

"Make sure you come straight here, Woolsey out."

He looked around at the people in front of him and noticed how exhausted they looked, it had been a long day for all of them and he suspected that they hadn't found anything that could lead them to Colonel Sheppard.

Woolsey looked at Dr Keller, who was playing with her hands, "Dr Keller, why don't you start with a report on the ATA gene carriers in the infirmary?"

"Yes well Carson and Major Lorne slipped into Coma's about twenty minutes ago. The weird thing is that before they lost consciousness they were complaining that Atlantis was screeching at them and I have no idea what they meant by that."

"John always said that Atlantis communicated to him in a gentle whisper and that her presence was always a steady hum in the background. I suspect that any ATA carrier would have experienced it to a lesser degree than John." Teyla explained.

Woolsey looked at her and a strange look crossed his face, he was totally confused by what she had just said. "So basically what you're telling me it that Atlantis has turned on these people and is screeching at them?"

"I can't think of any other explanation." Jennifer answered for Teyla.

Woolsey locked away that piece of information to discuss at another time, his major concern right now was what had happened to Colonel Sheppard, because if what Teyla and Jennifer had said was true, who knows how the Red Spot would be affecting him.

He looked at Ronan who was pacing at the back of the room, "Ronan did you find any clues on MX-079?"

"No it was a total waste of time." Ronan mumbled.

"I have found twenty recent gate addresses and I'm cross referencing them with the list that Radim gave us." Zelenka explained, while pushing his glasses back up onto his nose.

Woolsey didn't get a chance to say anything else, because at that moment Rodney came storming into his office.

Rodney looked at them with fear in his eyes as he spoke, "I know what the red spot is and what it was designed to do."

**TBC…**

**Sorry about the evil cliff hanger.**


	6. Chapter 6: Answers

**Chapter 6: Answers.**

Rodney stood in the centre of the room and blushed when he realised that all eyes were on him. He had barged into Woolsey's office making bold claims that he knew what the red spot was and what it was designed to do. It seemed as if that had been hours ago, but in actual fact only a few minutes had passed.

"Would you care to elaborate Dr McKay?" Woolsey asked obviously finding his voice first.

"Well apparently the red spot was developed in a lab and was designed to stop an ancient's ability to use ancient devices, by interacting with the ATA gene. First of all the spots and fever were designed to weaken the victim, then the screeching would start when they were near the ancient devices, finally they would be driven mad and eventually die."

"Who developed it?" Teyla asked looking a little confused.

"I suspect that it may have been the wraith at the height of their war with the ancients. If the ancients lost their ability to activate their technology, they wouldn't even be able to fly their ships. They would be helpless and at the mercy of the wraith. The wraith could go around the galaxy picking them off one ship at a time. That's if the virus didn't kill them first" McKay explained.

"Why has it spread to the rest of the population if it was developed to infect the ancients?" Woolsey asked with his head in his hands.

Rodney rubbed his hand across his face; this conversation wasn't easy, because he knew how unwell his friends were. "Apparently the wraith or whoever designed it knew that it wasn't dangerous to the rest of the population, so they deployed it on mass. It was easily spread from one person to another and still exists to this day. The only problem is when someone with a natural ATA gene contracts it; it's still just as deadly. I have no idea why, but it doesn't seem to affect people with the artificial gene in the same way."

Jennifer spoke up at that moment, the concern and worry evident in her face, "so what do we do about it. I have some very sick people in the infirmary and two of them are in comas. Colonel Sheppard is still missing and presumably has red spot. I shudder the think what condition he may be in by now."

Rodney took her hand in his hoping to offer her some reassurance, "I think that the ancients were trying to find a cure, before they left for earth. I need to get back to my lab and see if I can find anything. I would appreciate whatever help you could give me Jenn, because it's not exactly my area of expertise."

Jennifer squeezed his hand and spoke softly, "bring whatever information you have down to the medical lab, I'm sure that between Dr Biro and myself, we can come up with something. I only hope it won't be too late."

"Dr Zelenka can you get back to cross referencing gate addresses please, Ronan and Teyla please work with him." Woolsey asked scratching the red spots on his arm.

"Let me get some calamine lotion for your arm." Jennifer suggested.

"Thank you doctor Keller. You all know what you have to do, so you're dismissed." Woolsey told them.

Rodney stood up and left the room the others soon followed. At least they knew what they were up against now, which gave him a new sense of hope. He still didn't know for sure that it was the Wraith who had engineered the virus, but he had a strong suspicion that it was. All he knew was that he had his work cut out for him, if he was going to save the day yet again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John awoke to a bucket of water being thrown over his head. He knew that he was tied to the chair in the room full of artefacts again, because the piercing pain at the back of his eyes was at an all-time high and the screeching was becoming worse again as well. He kept his eyes closed and resisted the urge to scream at the agony he was in, because he suspected that his captors were there with him. He knew he was right when one of them spoke to him and he immediately recognised the voice as Shorty's.

"You will activate the devices for us today, or you will be thrown into the desert and left to die."

"Sorry…Can't." He stuttered in between shallow breaths, he was finding it more difficult to breathe every time he woke up.

"Open your eyes and look at me?" Shorty demanded.

"Sorry…Can't." This was really beginning to get old, when would the moron realise that he wasn't going to do what he was asked. Not only did he not want to, but he couldn't, because all the devices did was cause him excruciating pain.

"This is your last chance, if you don't help me now I will be forced to dump you in the desert."

"Are…you…a…moron…or…what…don't…you…understand…that…I…can't…help…you. Even…if…I…wanted…too…I…can't…because…the…devices…are…driving…me…crazy."

For that comment he received a kick to his broken leg, which made matters worse.

He opened his eyes just in time to see shorty pick up a device and start to wave it in his face. This was the final straw. The pain and screeching became so intense that he screamed until he was hoarse. He felt his eyes rolling back in his head and his muscles begin to convulse, he felt the darkness encroaching on him once again. He was only too happy to slip into its embrace and he hoped that if he ever woke up again it wouldn't be in this place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Goliath watched as the prisoner began to convulse in the chair and he didn't know what to do. He was clearly in distress and there was no way that he was going to be able to help them with their ancient artefacts. He knew there was only one thing to do and that was to get rid of him.

Leaving the cell he took one last look to make sure that the man inside had stopped convulsing and he was horrified by what he saw. The prisoners head was lolling to one side and his eyes were open and staring into space. Turning his back on the sight, he ran down the corridor towards Commander Kolah's office. He forced his way in without even bothering to knock. He found Solah and Kolah sitting there sharing a glass of mead and they appeared to be in deep conversation.

"Commander Kolah, I don't think the prisoner is going to be much help to us. What will you have me do with him?" He asked breathlessly.

Kolah looked up from his desk, "did you try and force him to activate the artefacts?"

"Yes and he said he couldn't, that was right before he had some kind of seizure and lost consciousness."

"Well obviously he's no use to us, so I think it's time we tossed him through the gate to another planet, as I really don't want to give up on keeping our base of operations here."

Goliath looked at him and tried to figure out his mood, "I thought you were going to leave him to die in the desert?"

"No this place is perfect for us, so send him through the gate. Send him somewhere with a temperate climate, to give him a much better chance of survival." Kolah said, before turning back to his mug of mead and his conversation with Solah.

Goliath looked at his commander, thinking that he'd gone soft. He knew that Kolah had never killed anyone, but he'd always suspected that the man would be capable of it if push came to shove. He continued to stare at his commander waiting to see if he would give him any more orders. When none came, he quickly turned and left the room, busy formulating his own plan of what to do with the prisoner. He'd already made up his mind that the man didn't deserve to live. He had ruined his life after all, he was a scavenger and it was all he'd ever known, all his father and grandfather had ever known and by the prisoner not helping them with those ancient devices, he knew that his life was over and he would have to find some other way of life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John awoke on a cold dark planet and he had no idea how he'd arrived there. The last thing he remembered was the screeching in his head and his muscles convulsing. Trying to prise his eyes opened he noticed one thing, although the screeching had subsided the piercing pain at the back of his eyes was still there.

Moaning he tried to sit up with his back against a tree, but all that did was reminded him that he still had a broken wrist and leg and he was still having difficulty breathing. When he'd finally managed to sit up he took a look around at his surroundings and found that he was on dark desolate world, there was one or two trees around him and the ground beneath him was made of some type of rock. The temperature was probably around 55 degrees Fahrenheit, that in itself wasn't too bad, but he had no idea if this was the middle of the night and if it was what kind of temperatures could he expect during the day.

His thoughts were beginning to become garbled; he had no idea how he was going to get off this rock, or if anyone would find him there. The only thing he could do was to close his eyes and let the darkness claim him again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla watched as her big friend ran down the hallway, she knew that she should probably follow him, but she also knew that he probably needed some alone time. Sighing she followed him knowing exactly where he would be heading and what he would be doing when he got there.

She had spent the last five hours either in Zelenka's lab or in the infirmary sitting with her friends who were still in comas. Jennifer had told her that they were not getting any worse, but they were not getting any better either. Zelenka's efforts to find a lead as to John's whereabouts were going nowhere as well.

Ronan had stormed out in frustration when Zelenka had checked gate address ten against Radim's list and it didn't match. Ronan wanted to go out and check every single planet on the list and the ones that Zelenka had retrieved from the data base on MX-079 as well, but Woolsey had told him it wasn't possible due to the outbreak of red spot on Atlantis and its effect on the ATA carriers.

She entered the gym to find that Ronan was punching the crap out of the punching bag and he hadn't even bothered to put any boxing gloves on. She knew that she would have to yell to get his attention, as he was focused on what he was doing.

"Ronan _stop_ what you are _doing right now_!" she chided him in a loud voice.

"_Why should I_?!" He responded his anger clearly evident.

She looked at his hands and then back at his face, "Take a _good look_ at your hands, you are _damaging _your _knuckles_!" She admonished him.

She stood by the doorway and watched and waited to see what he would do next. After a few seconds he stopped and looked her way. The look in his eyes she could only describe as haunted.

"Talk to me Ronan, you are not alone in this. We are all worried about John and miss him."

His face seemed to soften, as he spoke. "Why is it that the wraith are attacking us, even when they are nowhere in sight?"

She furrowed her brow thinking about what she was going to say next, "I have no idea why this has happened, but what I do know is that John is relying on us to find him and we will not do him any good if we end up injuring ourselves out of frustration."

She looked at him and waited to see what his reaction would be and she was relieved when he nodded his head, "Come on let's get you down to the infirmary and get Jennifer to look at your hands."

Ronan nodded again and they walked out of the gym together.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Rodney was getting frustrated, he had been sitting in the medical lab with either Dr Biro, or Dr Keller, for the last five hours and they hadn't made any progress at all. He was about ready to start hitting things. They had identified the virus which had caused all of this mess, but between looking in the ancient data base and running tests on the blood samples they had collected from all the red spot sufferers, ATA and non ATA carriers alike, they were no closer to finding a cure.

He had decided that it was time to get up and go for a walk when Teyla came into the infirmary with Ronan, who had obviously hit something and messed up his hands.

"What have you been hitting Conan," He asked sarcastically.

Teyla looked at him with her usual serene look on her face, "he was using the punching bag and he forgot to put on boxing gloves."

Before Rodney had a chance to say anything Jennifer came into the room, "what have you done to yourself this time Ronan?" She asked taking his hands and examining them.

"I had a little run in with the punching bag," he mumbled at her.

"I don't think you've broken anything, but let me run a scan just to make sure." Jennifer suggested as she reached for a hand held scanner.

Rodney watched as she carefully ran the scanner over Ronan's knuckles. He felt as frustrated as he did and if Ronan hadn't come into the infirmary when he did, he may have hit something himself.

"How are Lorne and Carson?" Teyla asked.

"They're both still in comas, but holding their own for now." Jennifer replied while cleaning the wounds on Ronan's knuckles.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything farther a call came over the radio from Zelenka.

"_I have found an address that is on Radim's list and was also dialled from the DHD on MX-079._

"Fat lot of good that will do, because even if we find Colonel Sheppard there's no way we can bring him back here without practically killing him." Rodney replied in frustration.

He stood and looked at the faces around him, he sensed their frustration and he knew that they were probably all thinking the same thing. Before he had a chance to say anything else Jennifer spoke, "Dr Zelenka I would have to agree with Dr McKay, Colonel Sheppard's ATA gene is much stronger than Carson's or Major Lorne's, so my advice would be to not bring him back to Atlantis right now."

Rodney looked at the stunned faces around him and decided it was about time he left the room and got back to work, so that when they eventually found Sheppard they could bring him home.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7: Where is John?

**Chapter 7: Where is John?**

The jumper exited the gate on to FX-076. Rodney was in the pilot's seat with Ronan sitting alongside of him and Teyla was sitting behind him, Lt' Sullivan and James were sitting in the back.

After their conversation with Zelenka over the radio in the infirmary, Woolsey had called them all to his office. Rodney wasn't happy by the dressing down that Woolsey had given him for his negative attitude. Everyone had admitted that he had been right, but no-one appreciated his negativity. It was decided that they would go and check out the lead that Zelenka had found, while Dr Keller and Dr Biro continued to look for a cure for the red spot virus.

Zelenka had explained to them that the planet they were on was actually a headquarters for the scavengers, so they held out hope that they would find John there.

Rodney sighed at the dry desolate landscape they were flying over. It reflected his depressed mood. They had almost lost John so many times in the past few years and he was worried that one day soon John's luck would run out and Carson and Jennifer wouldn't be able to save him. He prayed that today wouldn't be that day.

After a few minutes of silence they came to the area, which they were looking for. Setting the jumper down and cloaking it, slowly he looked around to see if anyone was nearby. Rodney had no idea what they were looking for; he had concluded that there could be a cave or an underground entrance nearby.

Ronan exited the jumper first and then indicated that Rodney should follow him with Teyla bringing up the rear. The two Lt's followed at a distance.

It didn't take them long at all to locate an underground entrance, Rodney was happy about that, because, there was course red sand as far as the eye could see and he was sure that the temperature had shot up a few degrees while they had been there.

Leaving Lt Sullivan and Lt James at the top, he followed Ronan down the stairs their flashlight lighting the way. He wondered if anyone was actually here, as there appeared to be no lights on. Finally they reached the bottom and Rodney saw a long narrow passageway ahead of them, which seemed to be dug out of the rock. Luckily there were lit torches along one wall, so they were able to turn their flashlights off.

Rodney watched Ronan as they made their way down the eerie passageway; he had his gun at the ready and was on high alert as usual. This was comforting for him; because he knew that in the worst case scenario Ronan would just shoot and ask questions later. Looking behind him he saw that Teyla was ready for whatever may happen as well.

The passageway seemed too gone on forever, but in actuality it was only a few hundred metres until they came to a room. Rodney pushed past Ronan and put his ear to the door and heard voices, which he recognised on the other side, these were the giants that had taken them prisoner and kidnapped Sheppard. He could see that Ronan had picked up on it as well.

Ronan put his finger to his lips indicating that he and Teyla should remain quiet and then he pushed on the door and surprisingly it opened easily. Inside he saw that Solah and Kolah were drinking some kind of mead and they both looked totally drunk.

Before he had a chance to do anything Ronan pointed his gun at Kolah and Teyla opened her mouth and spoke in her usual serene tone, "I suggest you tell us what we need to know, or my friend will be happy to shoot you and don't think that I won't hesitate to shoot you either if my hand is forced."

Rodney could only describe the look on Kolah's face as one of pure terror. He loved that about Teyla, she could intimidate just about anyone with a single look.

Kolah raised his hands in the air and cleared his throat, "if you are looking for your military commander, I have no idea where his is."

Rodney was incredulous, "what do you mean you don't know where he is?" Rodney felt his anger rising as he continued, "You were the ones who _kidnapped_ him and left us at the gate. You told us you had work for him to do. You were _obviously_ the last ones to see him, so tell _me where_ his is or I will _shoot you_ myself!"

Rodney watched as Teyla put one of her; don't mess with me or you're dead smiles. "At the risk of repeating myself, where is Colonel Sheppard? Tell me now and my friends won't have to shoot you? Although I know they are itching to do so."

Solah spoke up in a trembling voice and answered her question. "We honestly don't know he wasn't much help in activating the devices we needed him to, so we had Goliath dump him on another planet and we haven't seen either of them since. I think that would have been a little over half a day ago, according to this planets cycle."

Rodney was furious by this time, "You _absolute morons,_ _he's sick and has a broken wrist_ and you just dumped him somewhere. _Did you even bother to try and help him_? Ronan I think it's about time you_ shot_ these _two_ and we got out of here, because I don't think they're going to be _any help_!"

"I tend to agree with you Rodney. Ronan go ahead." Teyla said her voice as soft as always.

Ronan didn't have to be told twice; he pulled out his weapon and stunned both men in quick succession.

"I think we will leave Lt Sullivan and Lt James here to keep guard for a while, do you agree?" Teyla asked both Rodney and Ronan.

Rodney nodded, as did Ronan, so they all turned and headed back the way they came.

Teyla walked up beside him and asked, "Rodney how long is half a day in Atlantis' time?"

"I'm thinking that he's been where ever they dumped him for around four hours now."

After giving the two Lt's instructions to stay and guard the giants, they headed back to the jumper in silence. Rodney knew that the longer it was before they found Sheppard, the less of a chance it would be that they would find him alive. It was with a heavy heart that he powered up the jumper and prepared to fly back to Atlantis.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John awoke to the sun beating down on his face. He had no idea how long he'd been out, but what he did know was the temperature had risen dramatically while he had been sleeping. He guessed that it was probably around 100 degrees Fahrenheit in the sun and if he didn't find shelter and water soon he would probably perish in the sun.

His breathing had become a little easier and the screeching in his head had subsided, but the piercing pain behind his forehead was still there. His wrist and leg throbbed it time to his heart, which was beating a little too fast for his liking.

He suddenly remembered that he had been sitting up against a tree when he had lost consciousness the night before, but now he was lying flat on his back and he was badly sunburnt. The spots that covered his body weren't as itchy as they had been, but many of them were beginning to look red and inflamed, a sign of a possible infection.

Knowing that he had to move soon he looked around and found a stick that he could use as a cane, as there was no way he could put any weight on his leg. After about three attempts he finally managed to get to his feet. Once he was on his feet; or rather his one good leg, he discovered he had a problem, how the hell was he supposed to wipe the sweat out of his eyes. Trying to stand on one foot he used his good hand, which he had his makeshift cane in and used his forearm to wipe his bow. Once he was sure he could see where he was going without the sweat dripping into his eyes, he started to hobble down the well-worn path in front of him.

He had no idea where he was going and every step was absolute agony, but he knew he had to keep going and find shelter and a water source, if he didn't he knew that he wouldn't last long in this heat. He hobbled along for about five minutes and then realised that he needed to wipe his brow again. Stopping and balancing on one foot, he wiped his brow again. He was about to continue on when he saw the most magnificent sight he had ever seen in the distance; the stargate.

Stumbling down the path towards the gate he realised that he didn't have his IDC on him. _Not to worry I'll just dial the Alpha gate and head home from there_ he thought telling himself that it would all be over soon. Then it hit him even if he could find a way home, would Atlantis start screeching at him the way all the other ancient artefacts he'd come in contact with recently had. Just the thought of it had the piercing pain behind his eyes notching up several levels.

Continuing on towards the DHD he found tears brimming in his eyes, he really needed to get home as soon as possible; he really needed to be in the infirmary with Carson taking care of him. Then suddenly it dawned on him, if the red spot was to blame for his condition like he now suspected, the chances were that Carson was in exactly the same condition as he was.

He continued on regardless of the realisation that he'd just had, he was almost desperate when he reached the DHD. He desperately wanted to go home no matter what the outcome was for him.

He finally reached the DHD and was horrified by what he saw; around the base of the device laid the broken shards of the control crystal. Falling to the ground he finally let the tears fall and before too long he curled himself into a ball and started sobbing uncontrollably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rodney was in a foul mood when he returned to Atlantis, his first thought was to head to the gym and beat the crap out of someone or something. He was raging through Atlantis like a man possessed and anyone who got in his way risked being hit.

Finally upon arriving in the gym, he rushed over to the punching bag, ready to hit it, when a voice startled him, "Rodney, _stop_ what you are doing right _now?_!"

It was enough for him to stop what he was doing, "Sorry Teyla I really should think about what I'm doing more, but I am just so angry at the moment. John is still missing and for all we know he could be in a coma or worse…"

Rodney couldn't bear to finish that sentence. John was the best friend that he'd ever had and if he was dead, well he couldn't really finish that thought either.

Sighing he looked up at Teyla, "why did you come looking for me in here, usually this is where Ronan comes when he needs to beat the crap out of something?"

"Well I knew if I felt like hitting something this is where I would come, I have come to the conclusion that our team spends so much time together that we have begun to think alike and if John is never returned to us, we will all experience immeasurable grief."

Smiling at the woman who he had come to consider one of his best friends he let her lead him out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jennifer had been looking at her computer for what seemed like days, but she had only just sat down and she was no closer to finding a solution. She'd had to intubate Carson that afternoon, as his lungs had started to fill with fluid and he was beginning to struggle with his breathing, she had also just finished putting a drainage tube in, to try and drain his lungs about ten minutes ago. She knew that short of a miracle she would have to do the same with Major Lorne in the next twenty four hours.

Sighing she looked back at the ancient data base, she had been conducting tests on her patients all day, so now she thought it was time to look through the ancient data base again. She'd been looking at it for about ten minutes when the formula for the cure hit her in the face.

A smile lit up her face, as she contacted Woolsey, "Keller to Woolsey, I have found a cure for the red spot in the ancient data base."

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and commented so far. I really appreciate your encouragement and support.**


	8. Chapter 8: A glimmer of hope

**Chapter 8: A Glimmer of hope.**

Teyla had just walked into his office along with Rodney and Ronan when his com activated.

"_Keller to Woolsey, I have found a cure for the red spot in the ancient data base."_

"How long before you can synthesise it for us to use?"

"_I'm not sure, possibly twenty four hours maximum."_

"Well keep me informed, Woolsey out?"

"_Will do, Keller out."_

Woolsey looked around his office at the worn out faces of John's team. Obviously the last mission had been a total failure, as he could see the sadness and despair written all over their faces.

"Well at least that's one piece of good news," he told them trying to put a smile on his face.

Teyla lifted her head to look at him, "and what is that Mr Woolsey."

"Dr Keller has found a cure for the red spot and she should be able to synthesise it in the next twenty four hours."

"Fat lot of good that will do Sheppard, if we can't find him." Ronan mumbled.

Woolsey sighed, he understood how frustrated these people would be feeling right now, but they really needed to continue to work to find a solution.

"Dr McKay did you manage to access the last gate addresses dialled from the DHD on FX-076 before you left the planet?" When Rodney nodded he continued on, "I suggest you all take a break, by having a meal and at least six hours sleep. I would then like you to continue to work with Zelenka to see if you can find anything that would lead us to finding Colonel Sheppard's location."

He looked around the room and found that they were just staring at him and he had no idea what they were thinking.

"You're dismissed," he told them standing up to usher them out of the room.

He watched as they slowly got up and left the room one by one and not one of them made a sound. They looked absolutely exhausted and he hoped that they would take his advice and have a rest, before they ended up in the infirmary from pure exhaustion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When John awoke he had no idea how long he'd slept. The last thing he remembered was sobbing uncontrollably and then drifting off to sleep. He suspected that it must have been a good few hours, because the sun was lower in the sky and the temperature had dropped slowly.

Sitting up he remembered that the control crystal for the DHD was in a million pieces, so there was no way he could use the gate to get of the planet he'd been dumped upon. His next order of business, before the sun went down was finding a water source and some shelter for the night.

Struggling to his feet he realised that the piecing pain behind his eyes was dulled for now, but his leg and wrist hurt like hell, he felt like he was on fire and was about to explode from the inside out. He realised that his breathing had become shallower again as well. He knew that he really needed to find somewhere that was safe for him to wait for rescue, but could still be easily seen.

Looking at his surroundings, he noticed that there appeared to be some caves in the distance. _They should be about two hours walk, well two hours for someone not in my condition; the_ thought didn't bear thinking about, because he had no choice. Staying by the gate wasn't an option. He vaguely remembered being thrown through the wormhole onto the god forsaken rock, but he didn't remember how he had ended up a short distance away and if Shorty had broken the control crystals, how the hell did he get off the planet. His head was beginning to pound, so he forced himself to stop thinking and managed to get to his feet. He thought he should leave his friends a clue as to the direction he was heading, so he placed and arrow sign on the ground and then he hobbled in the direction of the caves, having no idea how long it would take and what he might find there.

He walked and stumbled over the hard desolate landscape for hours on end and every time he fell he felt like just lying on the ground and giving up. After a particularly nasty fall he did just lay there and consider giving up, he'd had enough, he was exhausted, his head was about to explode, his throat was drier than the desert surrounding him and he felt like he was on fire, the red spots covering his body were inflamed and sore, he felt as if his leg was going to break clear off in the near future and to top it all off, he knew his breathing was getting worse, because he could hear the rattle in his chest. He'd been injured or sick or had some lifeform wanting to suck the life out of him, so many times over the last few years, so maybe it was time to give up and die. He lay there aware of the encroaching darkness and finally he let it take him, maybe for the last time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been almost four hours since Jennifer had found the cure for the red spot and she was no close to synthesising the compound. She'd had to intubate Major Lorne twenty minutes ago, as well as insert a chest tube to drain the fluids of his lungs. It didn't look good for her friends if they continued to deteriorate at this rate they would only have a couple of days left.

If she couldn't find the cure in the next five hours she had decided that their only chance for survival was to take them off world, somewhere where there was not ancient technology to affect them. Rodney had hypothesised that if they were away from Atlantis the red spot wouldn't affect them as much. Their symptoms would still be quite severe, but at least they would stand a much better chance. Luckily the other ATA carriers were not in as critical condition as these two were. She did worry about John though, he had to strongest gene ever tested, but if he was away from ancient technology wherever he was at least he stood a chance.

Resting her head on the desk in front of her she decided that it was probably time to take a rest, Rodney had left her lab two hours ago announcing that he needed something to eat and a sleep, she really hoped that he had actually gone to bed and not back to his lab to work on some weird ancient experiment.

She was just drifting off to sleep when Dr Lindsey Biro entered the room, "Would you like me to take over Jennifer, so you can go and get some rest?"

Jennifer looked up at the woman with a grateful look in her eyes, "yes that would be great thanks. Is Dr Cole on duty in the infirmary?"

"Yes she's been there for the last two hours and she promises that if Carson or Even get any worse she will contact you straight away."

She smiled at the woman looking down at her; Lindsey Biro had really become an integral part of the team over the last few years, despite the fact that she could be rather loud and excitable at times.

Standing up she stretched her limbs and headed for her quarters for a good six hours sleep. She knew that her infirmary and the research for a cure were in good hands, because of the excellent team she and Carson had developed over many years.

It didn't take her long to reach her room and once she was in bed she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John slowly became aware to a drip, drip, drip sound. _What the hell is that_, he wondered trying to open his eyes, _why am I wet and why is there water in my face _were his next thoughts. Once his eyes were open it didn't take him long to realise that it was night time and raining heavily and he was drenched, so his first inclination was to open his mouth and drink as much water as he could, but then he remembered what Carson would say about these situations, 'drink slowly, so that you don't vomit half of what you drink back up again.' Sighing he slowed his drinking down, so that he only took a few sips at a time.

For about the next twenty minutes it rained steadily and then as suddenly as it had started it stopped. He wondered if he should go on, or should he rest here until morning, but thinking about it he knew that it was probably better to travel at night then during the day. The moon was out and casting an eerie glow across the bleak landscape, so there was enough light for him to see by. His condition hadn't changed much and a when a few minutes later he started coughing he knew that his breathing was becoming worse. He coughed until he thought he was going to cough up a lung. Eventually the coughing subsided, but he knew he was in trouble, because he could hear a deep rattle coming from his chest every time he took a breath.

Struggling to his feet and finding his walking stick he continued on towards the caves that he had seen earlier. His body felt much cooler, but he knew that it wouldn't last long. Looking up to the horizon he could see the first rays of the sun dawning to greet the new day and then it would be hotter than hell again.

He kept walking for who knows how long and as the sun rose he could feel the temperature heating up again. Finally he made it to the caves and to his delight he noticed a small stream flowing just at the cave's entrance. He knew that it would probably dry up before too long, so he fell to the ground alongside of it and used his good hand to scoop some water into his mouth, it tasted pretty disgusting, but it looked clean enough. Trying to get on his feet again he felt an agonising sharp pain shoot through his broken leg and then he fell to the ground hard. He lay there on his back for a few minutes trying to breathe through the pain. Finally when the pain had dulled a little he looked down and realised that the bone had actually snapped in half and it had pierced his skin. He flopped on his back again and just lay there not really knowing what to do next.

He closed his eyes and tried to stay still hoping it would block out the unbearable pain that wracked his entire body, but it didn't really work because a few seconds later he rolled on his side and started gagging. It didn't take long before he'd lost his entire stomach contents, which lead to a coughing fit. Finally when the coughing had subsided, he wiped his mouth and realised that he had coughed up blood and he knew that wasn't a good sign

Laying on his back and looking up at the sky he decided that he couldn't go on, he'd had enough, so he closed his eyes and let the darkness claim him yet again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jennifer wandered back into her lab after four hours sleep, she felt much better and ready to continue with her research. She was greeted, by Dr Biro shouting in a loud voice," I've done it, I've done it."

Jennifer patted the woman on the shoulder, "slow down take a deep breath and tell me what you've done?"

"I've managed to synthesise the cure for the red spot."

"Great how much have you managed to synthesise?" Jennifer asked her sensing a glimmer of hope for the first time in days.

"Enough for Dr Beckett and Major Lorne."

"Have you run it through any simulations as yet?" Jennifer asked hopefully.

"No I'm just about to do that now."

"Well let's do it together then?' Jennifer suggested sitting down in a chair next to her colleague.

It wasn't long before they both had their heads down and were looking at computers, running the simulations that they hoped would give them the desired result, for everyone's

sake.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey was sitting in his office doing a stack of paperwork, he had no idea why the SGC and the IOA loved paperwork so much, but they did and it meant that most of his job consisted of doing paperwork. It had been six hours since he'd sent Colonel Sheppard's team off for a rest and he wished that he'd taken his own advice at that point, because now he was feeling incredibly tired and wanted to go to bed.

_I'll just put my head down on my desk for a while,_ he thought, looking around to make sure that no-one was watching him.

His head had just hit his desk when his com activated, _"Mr Woolsey its chuck here and Ladon Radim, wants to talk to you."_

"Okay put him through thanks Chuck."

Lifting the lid of his computer he waited until chuck put the transmission through. It wasn't too long before Radim's face appeared on the screen, "Good evening Mr Radim, what can I do for you?"

"_I have found out who gave Atlantis' gate address and the IDC codes you intrusted to us to the scavengers. Apparently I should check my advisors out more thoroughly. I have known Jola for a number of years and I never thought that he would betray me."_

"I'm sorry to hear that, but have you any idea of the whereabouts of colonel Sheppard."

"_Yes Jola was last seen with a scavenger named Goliath leaving a planet in a ship he stole from me, Jola landed on that planet alone and left with Goliath, I'm assuming that he went through the ancestral ring to get to the planet. I have no idea why he left by space ship though. I will send you the co-ordinates and if I can get my hands on the two of them I can interrogate them farther."_

"Thank you Mr Radim I hope that the co-ordinates you have sent me are useful."

"_I will let you know if I have any further information when we capture them, goodnight Mr Woolsey."_

"Thankyou Mr Radim."

Woolsey closed his computer and tapped his earpiece, "Woolsey to Dr McKay."

A groggy sounding voice came from the other end of the radio, _"Yes Mr Woolsey, what can I do for you?"_

"We have a lead on Colonel Sheppard, please gather the rest of your team and meet me in my office in twenty minutes."

"_Finally."_ Was the only reply he received.

He put his head down on his desk again, at least now there was a glimmer of hope that they would find Colonel Sheppard soon. He closed his eyes thinking he might have a power nap; he had twenty minutes before the others arrived after all.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue

**Disclaimer: I am not a Doctor or medical healthcare professional. Although I have tried to research medical terms, they may not be one hundred percent accurate.**

**Chapter 9: Rescue**

An hour after they had started running simulations for use of the red spot vaccine, Jennifer was finally happy enough with the results. It was time for the next phase, to use it on Major Lorne and Dr Beckett. She looked at Lindsey sitting next to her and smiled, they certainly made a good team. "Well we've done it; let's just hope it's not too late." She told her colleague while tapping her radio.

"Keller to Woolsey, come in please?"

"_Go ahead Dr Keller."_

"We are ready to proceed with the cure. We can administer the vaccine straight away and we should see results in the next twelve hours or so."

"_That's good news, can you get someone else to administer the vaccine, because I will need you on a rescue mission, as we have a lead on Colonel Sheppard. I need to know if you have enough vaccine for Colonel Sheppard as well."_

"I will meet you in your office in about twenty minutes to discuss the situation, because I'm still not sure whether it is safe to bring Colonel Sheppard back to Atlantis."

"_I will see you in twenty minutes then Dr Keller, Woolsey out."_

Jennifer stood up from the desk and gathered her things before looking at her colleague "you may need to get Dr Cole to help you administer the vaccine, as I may be needed on a rescue mission. Please keep in touch and let me know the outcome."

"Yes Dr Keller, we will let you know as soon as we find something."

Jennifer nodded and left the room heading for Woolsey's office. She really hoped that when they found Colonel Sheppard the vaccine could be administered before they brought him home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ten minutes after he had been called, Rodney entered Woolsey's office with Ronan and Teyla following close behind him. Upon arriving he looked over at Woolsey's desk and found him fast asleep at his desk

Rodney was about to shout at the man when Teyla put her finger to her lips, indicating that he and Ronan should both be quiet.

He stood back and watched with his mouth open, as Teyla went up and shook him gently, as she spoke to him. "Mr Woolsey, its Teyla and we are here for a meeting"

It took him a little while, but eventually he awoke. Before the meeting started, his com activated and Rodney had to listen to a one sided conversation.

"Go ahead Dr Keller."

"That's good news, can you get someone else to administer the vaccine, because I will need you on a rescue mission, as we have a lead on Colonel Sheppard. I need to know if you have enough vaccine for Colonel Sheppard as well."

"I will see you in twenty minutes then Dr Keller, Woolsey out."

Woolsey had barely finished, when McKay asked impatiently, "what was that all about?"

"Apparently Dr Keller is ready to administer the vaccine for the red spot." Woolsey replied.

"Well I hope she has enough for Sheppard. I assume that's why you called us all here, because you've found him. We probably can't take a jumper, because it will send him nuts, that's if he hadn't already been driven round the twist, or who knows if he's even functioning on a normal level." Rodney ranted.

"Yes Dr McKay that is why I have called you here, we appear to have a lead on where Colonel Sheppard is, no it probably wouldn't be a good idea to take a jumper and yes I agree with you we really don't know what condition he will be in when we get there." Woolsey told him with impatience.

Before Rodney had a chance to say anything else Jennifer walked through the door, "Mr Woolsey I have enough vaccine for Colonel Sheppard and I can be ready to go on an away mission in twenty minutes."

Rodney looked at Jennifer and decided that he wanted this meeting over and done with as quickly as possible, "Have you had a chance to administer the vaccine to Dr Beckett and Major Lorne as yet and if so what are the results?"

"Well Dr Cole is administering it as we speak Rodney and we should see results in the next twelve hours."

Rodney looked at her with worry in his eyes, "will that be soon enough to help Sheppard?"

Woolsey took that moment to interrupt the conversation, "I suggest that we check out our lead and take it from there."

"Great idea," Ronan mumbled getting to his feet.

"Settle down Conan," Rodney snarked at him.

"Can everyone meet in the jumper bay in twenty minutes I will give Rodney to co-ordinates and you can go and check out the planet where Goliath who is one of the giants, was last seen." Woolsey suggested.

"Goliath, that's the name of the giant who dumped Sheppard!" Ronan growled.

Rodney looked at Woolsey with an incredulous look on his face. "Didn't we just discuss the affect taking a jumper may have on him?"

"Yes we did Dr McKay and seeing we have no idea how big this planet is or if he is even on it, I think we will cover more ground in a jumper."

Rodney was taken back by the forcefulness of his answer, "Okay then." He mumbled

"Well I suggest you get going then," Woolsey told then as he dismissed them.

Rodney was the first one out of Woolsey's office and it didn't take him long to gear up and head to the jumper bay. He was so quick that he arrived ten minutes earlier than everyone else, which gave him plenty of time to do his pre-flight checks.

It wasn't long before the rest of the team arrived with five minutes to spare and finally two minutes before they were set to leave Dr Keller showed up with her medical bag and equipment.

A few minutes later the jumper was lowered into the jumper bay and Rodney sat and watched in anticipation as the wormhole came to life. Would this be the day that they found Colonel Sheppard and if so what condition would he be in?

Rodney looked up at the control room, to see Woolsey standing there, when he nodded his head in approval, he took the jumper through the wormhole to the planet they had designated PX-066.

He was shocked by the barren landscape that he saw when he exited the wormhole and it was hotter then hell. Rodney expertly set the jumper down, so that they could have a look around and see if there were any signs of the Colonel.

Rodney leant down next to the DHD, "great, he muttered, "there's no way he could even dial out even if he was in this planet, "he told the others feeling extremely frustrated at the sight of the shattered control crystals all over the ground.

He was busy collecting the shards of control crystals, when Teyla called out to him, "Dr McKay, there is an arrow fashioned out of sticks over here, do you think he went in this direction?"

"Is that some cave's in the distance?" Jennifer asked looking across at the horizon.

"Yes it appears to be and that is the way the arrow is pointing." Teyla answered her.

Rodney looked to the direction Jennifer was pointing and judging the distance he decided that it would be a good idea to take the jumper and find somewhere to land nearby.

Five minutes later they were in the air and heading towards the caves, Rodney really hoped that it was Sheppard who had left the arrow and that they would find him alive.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was jolted back into consciousness, by the loud screeching that accompanied ancient devices. The piercing pain in the back of his eyes was also back in force. He opened his eyes to find out where the screeching sound was coming from and he wished he hadn't because the screeching became louder and the pain behind his eyes was intensifying to such an extent that he thought his head was going to explode. Squinting he looked around only to find that it was the middle of the day, his skin was bright red and his throat felt as dry as the Sahara desert.

Then he saw it and despite the pain he was in, he hoped that it wasn't a mirage in the desert. _It can't be I must be imagining it, or is it real?_ He wondered, while gritting his teeth and breathing through the pain. He knew his condition wasn't good, he hadn't treated his leg since it had snapped, so chances are it was infected, or soon would be. His breathing was getting shallower, the red spots were sore and inflamed and he just felt as if he was getting hotter all of the time.

He saw the jumper disappear, but the screeching was still driving him crazy, so he was convinced that it was real by this time. Laying still for a few moments he prayed that the screeching would go away, but rather than dissipate it became more intense and the pressure behind his eyes continued to build till he couldn't stand it any longer and then he screamed and didn't stop, even when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he heard the soothing voices of his friends.

Looking up he saw that Teyla and Jennifer were looking down at him and talking gently to him, but he had no idea what they were saying. All he could hear was the screeching and the sound of his screaming. He felt a prick in his hand and then he felt a cool soothing liquid flowing through his veins and it gave him some relief. The last thing his felt before he lost consciousness was Teyla holding his hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had been in the air for about five minutes when Jennifer spotted John lying in a heap outside of one of the caves and she was clearly disturbed by the fact that his was lying outside in the midday sun_. It has to be 110 degrees out here why isn't he in one of the caves? _

Looking around she couldn't spot a water source either_, I wonder when the last time he had water was, I only hope he's still alive. _Her thoughts were interrupted when Rodney landed the jumper and it wasn't one of his better landings. His landings had gotten better over the years, but they definitely weren't as good as Colonel Sheppard's or Major Lorne's.

She stood up waiting at the back of the jumper with her bags in her hands waiting for the rear hatch to open. She was startled when Teyla came up beside her and squeezed her hand.

Smiling back at her friend she felt as if she needed to say some words of comfort, "Teyla whatever happens I will be here for you."

"Thank you Jennifer, but I am sure that he will be okay. This is John Sheppard we are talking about, the man who survived four wraith feedings." Teyla said with a determined look on her face.

Jennifer gave her friend a weak smile; she hoped that Teyla was right, because it would be a sad day for everyone if she was wrong.

The minute she stepped out of the jumper, she heard the most chilling scream she had ever heard. It was like something out of a horror movie and she knew exactly who it was; it was John Sheppard. She looked at Teyla and then Teyla started to run towards the sound. She wasn't far behind her. Rodney and Ronan were behind her, and Rodney was running faster than she had ever seen him run before.

She reached John in no time and was horrified by what she saw; he was thrashing about and screaming in obvious agony. She really needed to do something quick in case he injured his leg further. Ronan placed his big hand on his shoulder, to try and hold him still while Jennifer set up and IV, so that she could give him a sedative. She was grateful to Teyla who was speaking to him with soothing words giving her a chance to work.

She finally managed to inject a sedative into John's IV port just as Teyla took his hand and then she watched as he stopped thrashing and screaming and lost consciousness.

"What the hell are we going to do Jen?" Rodney asked her in a panicked tone.

Jennifer sighed and looked at Rodney, she knew how worried he was, but she really needed some space to work right now, "everyone is going to be quiet and let me do my work that is what we're going to do."

Rodney just nodded and stepped back from John, "tell me what you want me to do?"

"I need you and Ronan to head back to the jumper and get the stretcher."

Rodney nodded and as he left for the jumper with Ronan she got to work.

Using her stethoscope she listened to his chest, _not good breathing shallow, _taking his temperature she wasn't very impressed by what she saw either, his temperature was 104.5.

His pulse was way too fast and the spots covering his body looked infected. Moving down to his leg she bandaged it carefully and gently put the splint around it that Rodney and Ronan had just brought her. She decided that it would probably be a good idea not to set the bone until she could get him into surgery.

Looking up at her friends she saw the grim looks on their faces, so she knew she had to tell them something. "I have done all I can do for now, I really need to get him back to Atlantis, as soon as possible."

"What about the vaccine, can you give him the vaccine?" Rodney rambled.

"I already have and I have no idea if it has worked or not. I guess we won't know until he wakes up and I have no idea how long that will be."

She felt Teyla grab her hand and she felt it quite comforting, "thank you Jennifer, now shall we take him home?"

Jennifer nodded and instructed Ronan and Rodney to carry the stretcher to the jumper. Once inside they placed John on the floor in the back and Jennifer sat beside him and started to take his vitals again. A few minutes later they were in the air and taking John home, but she was worried what may lay ahead for him, because she had no idea if the vaccine had worked on him or not. Would he be in pain when he woke up, or would he ever wake up?

She was deep in her thoughts when John sat up and gave and ear splitting scream, he then fell back to the ground again and started grasping for air. Placing an oxygen mask on his face she sat in silence waiting for his breathing to even out.

He breathing seemed to hitch and then suddenly it stopped, "Dam it he's stopped breathing we need to get back to Atlantis now Rodney."

As she placed and ambu bag over his face and started to pump precious oxygen into his lungs, she prayed to anyone who was listening that this wouldn't be the day that they lost John Sheppard.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10: Mad dash for survival

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I've been on a vacation with my husband. Hopefully I can get back to updating every two or three days now that I'm back.**

**Chapter 10: Mad dash for survival**

Jennifer continued to pump air into John's starving lungs all the way back to Atlantis. The silence of her friends around her was disconcerting to say the least. Although it only took about ten minutes to return through the gate to her it seemed like forever and it was the longest ten minutes of her life.

Finally they arrived and the back hatch was opened. Jennifer instructed Ronan and Rodney to lift John onto the waiting gurney and then they started the mad dash to the infirmary. Jennifer was barking orders at her staff all the way along the hallway.

"I need to get him intubated as soon as we get to the infirmary and I need his temperature checked. I really need to get him in the OR to get his leg and wrist fixed up as soon as possible, so can someone make sure that the OR is ready?" Jennifer instructed all the while she was pumping oxygen into John's lungs.

They arrived in the infirmary a few minutes later and Jennifer intubated John while the nurses were fussing around him, attaching monitor leads and cutting his clothes off.

"His temperature's 104.5." Marie the head nurse told her.

"I'm going to have to get him into surgery straight away, I don't like the look of that leg and the sooner we deal with it the better."

"I'll get the patient ready while you scrub up." Dr Cole suggested, as she walked into the trauma area.

"Thanks for that." Jennifer told her while she walked away to scrub up.

She knew that she needed to ask about Lorne and Carson, but at the moment she had too many things on her mind, so that would have to wait until she had seen to Colonel Sheppard. Sighing she went to scrub up, she knew that it was going to be a long night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla looked up and saw Woolsey waiting for them when they returned, but she really didn't have time to fill him in right now, she needed to be in the infirmary when Jennifer came out to give her report. She pushed past him and walked as fast as she could down the passageway to the infirmary waiting room knowing that Rodney and Ronan weren't far behind her.

They arrived in the waiting room a few minutes later and Teyla sat down in one of the many chairs laid out in the room, while Rodney and Ronan started to pace. This always annoyed Teyla, because there was limited space and they weren't exactly quiet while they were doing it.

After a few minutes of trying to rest, she gave up trying. She was really getting irritated by Ronan's constant pacing and Rodney's constant muttering, so she decided to say something. "Will you two sit down, you are driving me crazy? I know you are worried, but pacing and muttering all the time doesn't help matters."

She felt them staring at her blankly, before they answered her in unison, "sorry."

She watched them sit down and when she felt calmer she closed her eyes again.

It was only seconds later when Rodney broke the silence, by proclaiming loudly, "I'm going to get some food and coffee, who wants something?"

"Coffee." Ronan grunted.

Teyla took a deep breath trying to remain calm; Rodney was one of her best friends, but he was trying at times. Putting on her best smile she answered him, "Thankyou Rodney, could you get me some Athosian tea and a turkey sandwich?"

She absolutely loved turkey sandwiches. John had introduced them to her the first year she was in Atlantis. There was so much about John that she loved and she hoped that she would have a chance to explore things further with him. Closing her eyes again she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

Five minutes later she was awakened by Rodney bounding into the room and announcing his presence. "I'm back and I've brought some food and coffee."

Without opening her eyes, she heard Ronan mumble, "Thanks."

Teyla sighed and opened her eyes, would she ever get any rest, with Torren being unwell and worrying about John, she'd hardly had any sleep for the last week "Thank you Rodney can you please put mine on the table and sit down?" She asked him with impatience.

She felt Rodney staring at her for a few moments and then he mumbled something which she couldn't quite understand and then finally he sat down._ Finally _she thought, as she closed her eyes and fell into a long overdue sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jennifer threw her used gloves and scrub top into the biohazard bin as she exited the OR. She had been in the OR for the last three hours fixing up Colonel Sheppard and now he had slipped into a coma. She was bone tired and all she wanted to do was to have a meal and go to bed, but she knew that Colonel Sheppard's team were waiting to hear from her. Delivering bad news was always difficult, but in this case it was one of her best friends who was now lying in the ICU in a coma.

She was about to head off to the waiting room when Dr Cole stopped her. "Dr

Beckett and Major Lorne have come out of their comas and their lungs seem to be clearing up, so we should be able to extubate in the next twenty four hours or so."

Jennifer felt incredibly exhausted and was practically dead on her feet; she really needed to sit down as soon as possible. "Thank you for informing me. Is Colonel Sheppard settled in the ICU?"

"Yes he is and Marie is sitting with him at the moment."

"Thanks," Jennifer told her walking off towards the waiting room.

Arriving in the waiting area a few minutes later she found Rodney and Ronan pacing and Teyla sleeping in a chair in the corner.

Rodney walked right up to her and stopped in front of her, "How is he Jen?"

Before she had a chance to answer Ronan walked over to Teyla and gently shook her. It took her a while to wake up, so Jennifer waited. Once she was sure everyone was awake and listening, she started her report on their friend's condition.

"He has a compound fracture in his left tibia, which we have fixed with a Rod and screws for now. We will put it in a cast when the swelling go down and the stitches heal. He has a broken left wrist, which we have put in a cast; some of his spots were infected, so he has a temperature of 105 degrees. His lungs are filling up with fluids, so we have inserted a chest tube on both sides to try and drain them and we have kept him intubated, because he still isn't breathing and twenty minutes ago he slipped into a coma."

"What are his chances?" Rodney asked in a high pitched voice."

"Well we're confident that the Red spot vaccine is working on Major Lorne and Dr Beckett, so I'm hopeful that Colonel Sheppard will make a full recovery eventually."

Teyla stood up at that moment and approached her. "May we see him please?"

"Yes, but I only want one person at a time in there with him, my nursing staff need to be able to get to him in an emergency."

When they all nodded, Jennifer indicated for them to follow her as she headed through the infirmary to the ICU. The ICU was located at the back on the infirmary near the doctors' offices, so that the patients could have an eye kept on them at all times.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla was the first to enter the ICU and she was shocked by what she saw. John's leg heavily bandaged and in traction, his left arm had a cast to his elbow and was placed on a large pillow. Some of his spots looked red and inflamed and they were covered in calamine lotion. There was a chest tube draining blood and fluids from both sides of his lungs, and there was an IV in each hand. He had a sheet covering the bottom half of his body and his colour was an ashen grey. There was sweat glistening on his brow and the only sign that he was alive was the whoosh of the ventilator and the constant beep of the heart monitor. No matter how many times she saw him like this, she could never get over how fragile and vulnerable he looked in these situations.

She immediately sat down next to his bed and held his hand. There was no way that she was going to leave his side. Amelia had offered to look after Torren overnight, so she was staying with him for as long as she was able; until he woke up if possible.

She watched as Ronan tapped John on his shoulder, "Get well soon buddy. You owe me a sparring session."

Rodney just looked at him and mumbled something which she couldn't quite understand and then left the room, Ronan followed a few minutes later.

Finally she was alone so she sat and spoke soothing words to him, hoping and praying that he would wake up soon and she could see his amazing hazel eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey finally managed to catch up with Ronan and Doctor McKay in the mess hall. He had no idea where Teyla was, but he really needed to know what was going on.

"Can you gentlemen please meet me in my office in thirty minutes, as I really want to know what happened on that planet?"

He was totally shocked when they both agreed without an argument. "Okay I'll see you in thirty minutes then." He told them as he began to walk away.

Fifteen minutes later he was back in his office working on another mound of paperwork when Chuck contacted him.

"What can I do for you chuck?"

"_There's and incoming transmission from Ladon Radim."_

"Okay put him through Chuck?"

"_Putting him through now, Chuck out."_

Woolsey sat and waited until Radim's face appeared on the screen. A few seconds later it did.

"Mr Radim what can I do for you tonight?" He asked.

"_I'm just letting you know that we have captured the scavenger Goliath and the Traitor Jola. I was wondering if you would like us to take the other giants off your hands and if so what would you like us to do with them?"_

"They are still being guarded at their headquarters if you want to go and get them and I really don't care what you do with them, it's totally up to you."

"_Thankyou Mr Woolsey, I will keep in touch and let you know what is going on."_

"Goodnight Mr Radim."

Radim nodded his head and the transmission cut off. He looked up from his desk to find that Ronan and Rodney were just staring at him. 

"Sit down gentlemen and let's get started?"

Once they were both sitting down he looked at Rodney and asked, "why don't you tell me what happened on that planet."

Rodney took a breath and started his rant, "nothing much, we went through the gate and found that the control crystal was broken in the DHD and then we found and arrow made of sticks that pointed to some caves. Then we got in the jumper again and went to look at the caves and when we got there we found Sheppard screaming in agony, because of the jumper. Finally Jennifer managed to sedate him and administer the vaccine and he lost consciousness and then on the way back to Atlantis he stopped breathing. If you want to talk about his medical condition you'd better ask Keller."

"Thankyou Rodney, do you have anything to add Ronan?"

"Nope," was Ronan's reply.

"Okay well I think you've told me everything I need to know and I have Dr Keller's report, so you're dismissed."

He watched as both men got up and left his office, when he was sure that they had both left he put his head on his desk and closed his eyes. He had a headache coming on, so he thought he'd try and have another power nap.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carson was in a world of pain and darkness, until he heard a softly spoken voice and felt a hand on his arm. He tried to wake from the world he was trapped in; he wanted to see who it was touching him. Then he realised that there was something down his throat, wondering what it was he struggled, to open his eyes, but it was too difficult and before he knew it his eyes closed again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jennifer had taken some time out to sit with Carson. She had been so busy recently that she hadn't had much time to sit with her friend and colleague; she sat there talking to him and telling him about her day.

She placed her hand on his arm and as went to give it a squeeze before she walked away and she felt him move.

Looking down she saw him struggling to open his eyes and for one brief second, he opened his eyes and then he closed them again. She decided at that point that it was probably a good time to try and extubate him. She called Dr Cole into her office and asked her to help take the drainage tubes out of his chest and then extubate him.

Fifteen minutes later when Carson was extubated and he was breathing comfortably on his own, Jennifer went to check on Lorne. She thought that she'd leave it a little longer before extubating him, but he was definitely on the mend and could probably be extubated within the next twelve hours or so.

She sighed with relief, because that would only leave her with one critically ill patient; Colonel Sheppard.

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11: On the mend

**Disclaimer: I am not a Doctor or medical healthcare professional. Although I have tried to research medical terms, they may not be one hundred percent accurate.**

**Chapter 11: On the mend**

Carson was alone in the darkness and he couldn't figure out why. He knew that he'd been in this place recently and he had an inkling that something was stuck down his throat last time. Moving his arm up to his mouth he found nothing, but he did find something under his nose. It didn't take long for his addled brain to figure out that it was a nasal cannula.

Slowly he became aware of a panicked voice talking to him; or was he being yelled at, he really wasn't sure. He knew that it would take all of his effort to open his eyes, so he decided to give it a try, after the third attempt he finally succeeded only to find Rodney was looking down at him and yelling at him and he had no idea why.

"Whaaa…happened?" He managed to croak out.

Rodney stopped yelling and started to speak to him in a much calmer tone, "Carson thank God you're awake, we have been worried about you. I'll just go and get Jennifer, because she wanted to know when you were awake."

Carson closed his eyes again he really wanted to go back to sleep, his throat felt as dry as a desert and it felt as if someone had shoved a knife down it. On the plus side he didn't feel too bad other than a slight headache which really wasn't worth bothering about.

He was just dosing off again when Jennifer came into the room, "How are you feeling Carson? You had us worried for a while." Jennifer asked while checking his vitals.

Carson furrowed his brow, "Jennifer what happened to me?"

"What do you remember Carson?" She asked him with concern.

"Can I have some ice chips before I answer?"

Carson closed his eyes as Jennifer placed the ice chips in his mouth and he savoured the cool refreshing feeling it brought as it slipped down his throat. Opening his eyes he felt much more able to answer her question. "I remember those dam red spots and then Atlantis started screaming at me." He listened to make sure that the screaming was gone before he continued. "Hey that horrible screaming has gone and now Atlantis is humming again. Did you find a vaccine for the Red spot?"

Jennifer smiled at him, "we certainly did and it appears to work if you and Major Lorne are anything to go by."

Carson looked around the ward and noticed that he was there by himself, "where is Major Lorne?"

"I sent him to his quarters to finish his recuperation about twenty minutes ago and I'm thinking that if all is well I will release you in the morning as well."

"How long was I out?"

"You were in a coma for three days and you've been unconscious for two."

He furrowed his brow again, he knew that there was someone else he should be asking about, but he was exhausted despite the fact that he'd just woken up. It took him a while, but finally he remembered who it was, "did you find Colonel Sheppard?"

"Yes we found him and brought him home two days ago and he's not faring to well. He has two broken bones and a nasty infection. He's still not breathing on his own and he's still in a coma. He's not any better than he was, but he's not any worse either."

"Well let me have a look at him then?" Carson suggested trying to get out of bed.

"_Absolutely not!" _Jennifer chastised, trying to make sure that he stayed in bed.

"Can I at least see him?"

"If you go back to sleep for a while, I'll have a wheel chair brought over and you can visit him, but only as a friend not a doctor. Do you understand?"

He nodded and closed his eyes again, he was really beginning to feel exhausted and a sleep didn't feel like such a bad idea. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep again and he didn't even hear it when Jennifer left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John had been back on Atlantis for two days now and Teyla had barely left his bedside. She had managed to eat and sleep for a few hours at a time, but she was never away from him for long and when she was Ronan or Rodney always sat with him.

She had just returned from seeing Torren and was singing John a lovely Athosian lullaby when Jennifer wheeled Carson in.

She stopped and looked at Carson happy to see that he was awake, "Please don't stop on my account." Carson told her with a wide grin on his face.

Teyla got up from where she was sitting and gave Carson a huge hug. "Carson it is so good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better than I was before I ended up in a coma."

Before Teyla or Carson had a chance to say anything more Jennifer told them that she was going to her office and then left the room.

"Our lad doesn't look to be doing too well," Carson commented looking at his chart.

"His temperature is up to 106 not good. What measures are being taken to cool him down? Ahh they gave him a cooling bath witch dropped his temperature to 103. It must be time to take his temperature again." Carson muttered more to himself than Teyla.

Teyla heard every word though and it had her worried. "Do I need to start sponging him down Carson? When I suggested that to Jennifer she said that it wasn't a good idea because of his spots."

"She's absolutely right Lassie. Just ignore me I can't help being a doctor, especially when it comes to Colonel Sheppard. For some reason he's spent way too much time in the infirmary over the years under my supervision. Therefore I feel a little protective of the lad."

Teyla just nodded at him. "I know what you meant. I wish he didn't end up here quite as often as he does."

"Teyla can I ask you a personal question?" Carson asked going bright red.

Before she had a chance to answer, the bed began to shake and John started to thrash about as he began to convulse. Carson pressed the call button while trying to hold John's leg, so that he didn't injure it further, while Teyla held his head and yelled for Jennifer to come.

Jennifer came rushing into the room and Carson started yelling instructions, "give him 20mls of Lorazepam." Jennifer didn't waste any time in injecting the anticonvulsant into his IV. Teyla and Carson held on to him until the convulsions had ceased, while Jennifer took his temperature again.

"It's up to 107 we need to get him into a cooling bath now. Carson do you fell up to helping me, as I'm a bit short staffed at the moment."

"I feel fine for the moment, what do you want me to do?"

"Can you and Teyla get him ready while I go and run the bath? Never mind about his leg we will deal with that later, but try not to get his cast wet?"

Teyla and Carson nodded and then they got to work making sure the heart monitor leads and IV's were disconnected. He was still intubated, so the ventilator had to be wheeled along with him.

Thirty minutes later John was back in his bed again. His temperature had dropped to 102 and Jennifer had dried and redressed his broken leg. Teyla and Carson were sitting by his bed again when Jennifer came in.

"Right Carson I think it's time to go back to bed now. I will probably release you to your quarters tomorrow morning and then a few days after that I should be able to put you on light duty in the infirmary again and before you argue just remember I can change my mind and no-one would argue with me."

He nodded and let Jennifer lead him back to his bed. Once they had both left the room Teyla started singing the Athosian lullaby again. It was the same one that her father had sung to her when she was sick with the red spot and it was the one that she had sung to Torren when he'd had it as well. Torren was well and truly healed now and spending the night with Ronan and Amelia. Now all she needed was for John to get better, so that she could have the conversation that she was longing to have with him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Carson had woken up Rodney headed straight back to his lab. He needed to know for sure that it was the wraith that had developed the red spot. To his mind something didn't add up though. Were the wraith really that intelligent; was the question he needed to answer? He'd just sat down when Zelenka entered the lab carrying a plate of sandwiches, "ah Rodney I didn't even know that you were here?"

"I've only just arrived. Are some of those sandwiches for me?"

"Sure you can have some, would you like some coffee as well?"

"That would be great Radek thanks."

As Radek walked over to the coffee pot, Rodney settled down at his computer ready for a long evening of work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been three hours since John had suffered a seizure and his temperature had remained steady at 102 all of that time. Therefore Jennifer was hopeful that he had finally turned the corner and was on the mend. The fluid on his lungs seemed to be clearing up, so she hoped that she could extubate him within the next twenty four hours or so. Teyla had left just after she'd taken Carson out of the ICU and gone to spend some time with Torren and have a rest. She knew that Ronan and Rodney had just left, so for the first time the Colonel was alone.

Sitting next to him, she held his hand and started to talk to him soothingly. She'd barely had a chance to sit with him as his friend, because usually she was too busy being his doctor.

"John its Jennifer here, I just want you to know what a good friend you've become over the last couple of years. I know that I've always said that you're good for Rodney, but I want to tell you how good you have been for me as well, you have caused me to lighten up and have fun, which is not something I knew how to do before I met you. Please get well soon John, because this place just wouldn't be the same without you. I'm going to sit with you for a while, because you are now my only patient. But I will be sitting with you as a friend until Teyla gets back. She's really worried about you."

Jennifer sat talking to him for about five more minutes until she heard a noise behind her, looking around she saw that Teyla had returned. Smiling at her she relinquished the chair that she was sitting in to Teyla.

"How is he Jennifer?"

"I was just about to check his vitals again, but first I decided to keep him company and talk to him for a while."

"That is great Jennifer I am sure he appreciates you sitting with him."

Jennifer smiled at her and started taking John's temperature, while Teyla sat down and took his hand.

A smile lit up Jennifer's face, as she announced, "his temperature is down to 100, his lungs are clearing up and his red spots don't looked as inflamed. I am confident that he is finally improving and we should be able to extubate soon."

"That is fantastic news Jennifer; I think I'm going to sit with him for a while."

"Okay I'll be in my office if you need anything Teyla."

Jennifer smiled at Teyla and left the room just as Teyla started singing her Athosian lullaby to John.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney and Zelenka had been sitting in their lab for hours and Rodney was just about to give up. He was convinced that the wraith had help developing the red spot virus, but even after hours poring over the ancient data base he still hadn't found out anything new.

He was just about to give up when Radek started speaking in his native language Rodney had no idea what he was saying, "Radek can you please speak English?"

"Sorry Rodney, but look at this file? It tells you everything you need to know about the red spot virus and who developed it." 

Rodney looked at the file and was surprised by what he saw; tapping his earpiece he contacted Woolsey.

McKay to Woolsey I know, who helped the wraith create the red spot.

**TBC…**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and commented so far. Your encouragement and support is much appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12: Things are looking better

**Chapter 12: Things are looking better.**

John was in a world of pain and darkness, until he heard her softly spoken voice and felt her silky smooth hand in his. He tried to wake from the world he was trapped in; he wanted to see her beautiful face. Then he realised that there was something down his throat, wondering what it was he struggled, to open his eyes, but it was too difficult and before he knew it his eyes closed again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jennifer was in her office when Teyla started to yell for her to come. She stood to her feet and ran in to the ICU as quickly as she could, fearing that something was wrong with John. When she got there she found Teyla holding John's hand with a big grin on her face.

"What is wrong, why did you call me in here Teyla?"

"John just opened his eyes, but not for long."

Jennifer started to take his vitals and was happy with the results, "well this is certainly a good sign. It looks as if he is out of a coma and just unconscious now."

"Jennifer that is fantastic news, how long will it be before he wakes up again?"

"I have no idea Teyla; hopefully it will be within the next twenty four hours."

"Thank you Jennifer."

Jennifer nodded at her and left the room. She sensed that she needed to be alone with him right now, everyone knew that Teyla and Colonel Sheppard's feelings for each other ran deeper than friendship; everyone except them of course.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey had just walked into his office to catch up on some paperwork when McKay's call came in it was late in the day and he wondered if the man had ever slept.

_McKay to Woolsey I know, who helped the wraith create the red spot._

"Okay can you meet me in my office in one hour and bring Dr Keller with you, Woolsey out."

"I'll see you in an hour McKay out."

Woolsey sighed McKay was a very trying man and he had no idea how Colonel Sheppard put up with him. Not only did Sheppard consider him a friend, but so did Ronan and Teyla and who knows what Dr Keller saw in the man. The rumour mill was writhe with rumours that Keller and McKay had become a couple. He knew that Chuck also had and ongoing pool that Colonel Sheppard and Teyla would get together and people were even placing bets on the time and date that it would happen.

He stopped himself from thinking anymore about it. What these people did in their spare time was really none of his business. They were all professionals and when they were on the job they acted as such.

His thoughts were interrupted a few minutes later by McKay and Keller entering the room, but what surprised him most was that Dr Beckett was with them.

He walked up to Carson and shook his hand, "Dr Beckett it is good to see that you're feeling better. Please sit down?"

"Thank you Mr Woolsey it's good to finally be out of the infirmary." Carson stated as he sat down in the chair that Mr Woolsey had offered him.

Once every one was seated Woolsey started the meeting, "Okay first of all I want to know Colonel Sheppard's current condition?"

Jennifer smiled as she delivered the report. "Well he is now out of a coma, but he is still unconscious, but he opened his eyes for a short time and then he fell asleep again. He's still intubated for now, but his lungs are clearing up and we should be able to extubate in the next twenty four hours."

Woolsey smiled at the young doctor's exuberance. It was obvious to everyone who knew her how passionate she was about looking after her patients. "What about Major Lorne?"

"I will be clearing him for active duty in a couple of days and Carson will be on light duty as of tomorrow."

Woolsey looked around his office and his eyes settled on Dr McKay. "Well that is certainly good news. Now Dr McKay why don't you tell me what you've discovered?"

Rodney took a deep breath and started, "Well it appears that some of the replicators were able to change their programming and delete the command that they shouldn't harm the ancients and these replicators were so annoyed at their creators for abandoning them that they found a group of wraith scientists that were willing to work with them to eliminate the ancients."

"What about the command for them to try and attack the wraith?" Carson asked with a look of interest.

"Apparently they changed that command as well."

Woolsey thought about what he had been told. It seemed difficult to comprehend that the replicators had it in for the ancients' right from the beginning of their existence, "How was this possible, they must have had some sense of self will to rewrite their own programming?"

"Yes the ancients theorised that one or possibly two of them were malfunctioning and the malfunction began to spread." Rodney explained.

"I wonder if the Replicators that attacked Atlantis when I was here with General O'Neil, actually rewrote their own programming and you had nothing to do with that particular incident Dr McKay." Woolsey surmised.

"I guess we'll never know." Rodney said a little sheepishly.

"Okay well I think that will do for now, you're all dismissed." Woolsey told them.

He watched as they all got up and left his office. It didn't really matter who had developed the red spot virus, the main thing was that they had discovered a vaccine and hopefully in time they could eliminate the disease from the galaxy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

.

John struggled to escape the darkness a second time, this time he managed to open his eyes and look around, before he felt the obstruction in his throat. His first though was to try and get it out, but he couldn't move his hand. He gagged as he tried to suck in precious oxygen and his chest felt heavy, like an elephant was sitting on him. He was becoming dizzy and his pain levels had notched up a several levels, just as he thought he was about to suffocate he felt a cool soothing liquid flow through his veins and then he let the darkness take him again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ronan had taken over the bedside vigil from Rodney sometime during the night and was asleep in a chair beside John's bed when Teyla entered the room. She gently shook him trying to wake him and surprisingly it didn't take long to wake him.

He looked up at her with bleary eyes, "what time is it?"

"Time you went and got something to eat and some proper sleep."

He nodded at her and stood up. He took one last look at John before he left to room.

Settling down into the seat Ronan had just vacated, she took John's hand and started to talk to him softly, "John I really need to talk to you, so can you please wake up.

Suddenly she felt his hand twitch and he opened his eyes and looked around the room. She watched as he started to gag on the tube down his throat and it wasn't long before he started to panic, before she had a chance to call for help Jennifer came in the room with Carson in tow and Jennifer injected something into John's IV.

"What was that Jennifer?" Teyla asked her eyes wide.

"Patients on the ventilator often wake up distressed when they find the tube down their throats. It is best to keep them sedated until we have a chance to extubate them."

"Will you be able to that soon?"

"Hopefully next time he wakes up we should be able to extubate him." Jennifer told her.

"Thank you Jennifer?"

Teyla watched as Jennifer and Carson left the room and then she turned around, held John's hand again and started singing the Athosian lullaby that she had sung to him a couple of times before.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey settled down to do some more paperwork, he knew that he would have to go to bed eventually, but he didn't really feel like sleeping right now. The information that he had just been given by Dr McKay was hardly surprising. From what he'd experienced of the replicators they were a nasty group and he was glad that they had been destroyed; at least he hoped they had. His thoughts were interrupted by a transmission from Chuck.

"Go ahead Chuck."

_I have a transmission from Ladon Radim and he says it's urgent."_

"Okay Chuck put him through?"

A minute later Ladon's face appeared on his computer screen. "What can I do for you tonight Mr Radim."

"_I'm just letting you know that we have captured more of the scavengers that were involved in Colonel Sheppard's Kidnapping. I tried handing them over to their people and they didn't want to know them, so I have handed them over to the council for the Coalition of planets and they can decide what to do with them. I will deal with the traitor Jola myself though._

"Thank you for letting me know."

"_Mr Woolsey is it true that Atlantis has a vaccine for the Red spot?" _

"Yes our Doctors have synthesised a vaccine and they tell me that they should be able to start inoculations for young children soon."

"_Well I would certainly like it if your doctors could set up a clinic on the Genii home world. The recent outbreak has been particularly severe."_

"Yes the outbreak on Atlantis was quite severe as well. I'll let you know when the Doctors are ready to set up clinics the Mr Radim."

"_Thank you Mr Woolsey and goodnight."_

"Goodnight Mr Radim."

The transmission ended and Woolsey sighed it was certainly good to have the Genii as allies, even though not long ago they could barely trust one an another. A lot had changed in a short period of time. He could have sworn that his pile of paperwork had grown while he was talking to Radim, but maybe it was always that big. Taking the file of the top of the pile he settled in for a long evening of work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John slowly became aware of his surroundings. The smell of antiseptic, the soft bed and pillows told him he was in the infirmary, but what had happened this time, why did his leg feel like it was on fire and why did he still fill itchy? His throat was drier than the Sahara Desert and why did it hurt so much? He was feeling a little too hot, so he tried to push off the sheet that was covering him, but he only had one hand that worked, so he found it difficult. _These are all good questions, _he thought, so he attempted to open his eyes.

He felt a soft silky hand on his arm and he whispered, "Teyla."

He managed to open is eyes a slit, but it seemed like an impossible task to keep them open for long, he kept trying and finally succeeded and found the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen staring down at him.

"John you are finally awake." Teyla said with a beautiful smile on her face. "I must go and tell Dr Keller, but first would you like some ice chips?"

He nodded and she placed a spoon with ice chips in his mouth, it felt like nectar from heaven sliding down his throat.

"What happened?" He croaked out.

"I will let Dr Keller explain it to you." She told him and left the room.

He just lay there and watched her as she left the room. _She's beautiful and I should really let her know how I feel about her._

It wasn't long before Jennifer entered the room and spoke to him in a gentle voice, "how are you feeling Colonel Sheppard?"

"What happened to me Doc?" John asked with confusion.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember these dam red spots were always itching and they still are by the way. I remember giants wanting me to activate some ancient devices, but the only problem was that they kept screeching at me and then Shorty dumped me on a planet. The last thing I remember before waking up here was seeing a jumper that was screeching at me, but now it's gone and I can hear Atlantis humming to me again."

A loud Scottish voice filled the room, it took him a minute but then he realised that it was Carson and he was dressed in his white Doctors coat, "Carson are you okay. Did you end up having Atlantis screaming at you?"

"Yes apparently I was in a coma for three days, until Jennifer and the team found a vaccine and injected me with it and who is Shorty?"

John just looked at him tried to smile, but he was sure that it actually looked more like a grimace, "Shorty was the name I gave the giant who came in everyday and tried to get me to activate the devices, the only problem was that even if I wanted to activate them I couldn't, because they kept screeching at me."

"Do you realise that the red spot was created in a lab to infect the ancients and try to kill them off?" Carson asked him with concern.

John looked at him and furrowed his brow, "let me guess the wraith?"

He noticed that Carson wasn't looking at him any longer, so he knew there was more, "Carson what aren't you telling me?"

"Well apparently a few of the replicators were malfunctioning and that allowed them to change their programming, so that led to others malfunctioning as well. They decided that they didn't like the ancients either and teamed up with the wraith and helped them work on the virus."

All though he was beginning to feel very tired and his spots were really beginning to itch again he wanted to know more. "Wow that is really interesting information. I guess that is why the gene carriers were so severely affected. Why did it spread to the rest of the population?"

"Apparently they knew it wouldn't affect the rest of the human populations severely, so they deployed the virus on mass." Carson explained looking at him with a look of concern.

Before he had a chance to say anything else Jennifer interrupted the conversation, "Okay everyone out my patient needs to rest."

He watched as Jennifer tried to usher his friends out of the door, it looked as if Teyla was about to protest, but Jennifer told her that she needed a rest.

Once the others had gone Jennifer found some Calamine lotion and started to spread it on his remaining spots. "You know these spots are really a lot better than they were three days ago when you were brought in."

He lay back on his pillow as Jennifer injected his pain meds into his IV. He was really tired, even though he had only just woken up, but he knew that it would be a while before he felt better, so he just lay there and let the sleep come.

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13: Setback

**Chapter 13: Setback.**

When John awoke again three days later he was absolutely miserable. His head was pounding and there was sweat dripping down his forehead. The spots that covered his body were back with a vengeance and his leg was throbbing in time with his head.

Moaning he rolled over to see that Teyla had fallen asleep in the chair next to him. He wondered how long she had been sitting at his bedside. She looked as if she really needed to go to bed and have a good night's sleep.

"Teyla, "he whispered hoping to wake her up.

He watched as she slowly awoke and he thought that it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

Once he knew she was awake he spoke to her gently. "Hey Teyla how long have you been here?"

"John you are awake I will go and get Jennifer and she can explain what has been going on."

When Teyla left the room he lay back and closed his eyes again, as terrible as he felt at least he could feel the comforting hum of Atlantis.

It couldn't have been more than a minute when Teyla arrived with what he assumed was Jennifer.

He opened his eyes as soon a loud Scottish voice spoke, "Laddie we've been worried about you and it seems as if you've had a bit of a relapse."

"Carson it's good to see you back on duty."

"Aye laddie it's my first day back on full duty and I'm feeling much better than you seem to be."

He winced as a sharp pain struck the back of his eyes, "Yeh doc why do I still feel like crap, surely I should feel a lot better by now."

"You seem to have had a relapse once you fell asleep again, your temperature shot up to 104 again and you've had a new outbreak of spots, we've managed to your temperature down under 102 for the last two days and this morning it dropped to 100 and is holding steady."

"Why is it affecting me so badly Carson?"

"We have no idea, but Rodney is researching it and hopefully we will be able to give you another dose of the vaccine soon."

John furrowed his brow and put his good hand to his head, as his headache seemed to be slowly becoming worse again, "Okay Doc I get why I feel so terrible, but what's up with my leg? Why does it hurt so much and why isn't in a cast by now?"

John didn't like the look on Carson's face as he spoke, "well we don't think that it is healing properly, so when you a feeling better, we may have to operate again and reset the bone."

That was about all John could take, his headache was progressively getting worse and the spots were really beginning to itch, "Doc thank you for the information, but my head is about to explode and these dam spots are itching again. Can you _please_ do _something_ about it?!" He practically yelled at his friend.

A few seconds later he felt a cool soothing liquid flow through his veins, "how about you get some rest now laddie and we'll talk about your leg when you wake up again." Carson suggested and John felt his hand on his shoulder, before he watched the doctor leave the room.

Looking over at the other side of the bed he realised that Teyla was still there and sitting quietly in a chair beside his bed, "Teyla why don't you visit your son and get some rest."

"I am not leaving your side John. We have a lot to talk about when you are feeling better, so I am quite happy to stay for as long as you need me."

He felt his eyelids drooping, but he still managed to express his gratitude to Teyla, "Thank you Teyla; I'm really looking forward to that talk."

He felt Teyla's soft silky hand in his and closing his eyes he managed to drift off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been three days since Sheppard had taken a turn for the worse and Rodney had spent most of that time in his lab, that's when he wasn't sitting with John, or eating. He'd managed to get at least three hours sleep a night, but he really couldn't sleep much longer than that, as he was desperately trying to find out why Sheppard's condition had suddenly taken a dive.

He felt his eyes drooping and he knew that he really needed to go and sleep again, but he hadn't found anything in the data base in the last three days that would give him a clue to John's condition. He was just putting his head down on the table for a much needed nap, when he heard heavy footsteps behind him. He turned around expecting to see Ronan there and was surprised to find Todd standing next to Ronan.

He felt Todd's glare as the big wraith spoke. "I hear JJohn SSShhheppard has been unfortunate enough to become infected with the red spot?"

Although Todd had become somewhat of an ally to the people of Atlantis, he still felt a little afraid of him, so he gulped before answering. "Umm… yes and even though he is out of a coma now he is still quite ill."

"Well it appears to work as well as the wraith who developed it intended it too. The Ancients with the stronger ATA gene were usually in roles of leadership, so they needed to be _eliminated_!" Todd snarled bearing his teeth.

"Well that's _just fantastic!"_ Rodney said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "We're talking about Sheppard here and he's _not_ your _enemy!"_

"Calm down McKay Todd's here to help." Ronan mumbled.

Rodney almost shuddered when Todd smiled at him, showing his crooked yellow teeth, "Yes Dr McKay I believe I can alter you formula, so it is safe to give JJohn SShheppard another dose of the vaccine."

"Why don't you go and get some rest and I'll keep an eye on Todd while he works?" Ronan suggested.

Rodney looked at Ronan and realised that it was probably more of an order than a suggestion, so he waved at Ronan and left the room as quickly and quietly as possible. He really didn't want to have to witness another one of Todd's smiles. Although they were supposed allies and had worked together of numerous occasions, he still felt the big wraith was as creepy as something out of a horror movie.

Finally he reached his quarters and fell into bed fully clothed and it wasn't long before he fell into a deep sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been ten hours since John had fallen asleep and Teyla had barely left his side in that time. His temperature was slowly rising again and his body was breaking out in new red spots by the hour. Carson was fearful that he would have to intubate again soon as his lungs were beginning to fill up with fluids again and if that happened Carson was worried that he would again slip into a Coma.

Teyla knew that Rodney had been working around the clock to find a solution to the problem, but she feared that the answer may come too late. What would she do if he never recovered or….she never finished that thought, because it would be too much to bear. She knew that she was in love with John Sheppard and that she had been since the day she met him. _What if I never get to tell him how I feel about him that would be the worst thing in the world and I do not know if I could go on if he never knew how I felt about him._

She was startled from her thoughts by Rodney entering the room.

"How is he?" Rodney asked in a high pitched voice, which usually indicated that he was anxious.

Teyla looked down at John and tried to hide the tears that were brimming in her eyes. "He's not good Rodney. Carson says he's deteriorating rapidly."

"Hopefully we should have a new and improved dose of the vaccine soon, as Todd is working in my lab to try and find it. I checked with him just before I came in here and he says he's close."

Teyla smiled at the thought of the wraith helping them, a few years ago there was no way that this would have happened. "You have left Todd in your lab all on his own?" She asked with surprise in her voice.

The look on Rodney's face she could only describe as pure terror, "no Ronan's keeping an eye on him. There is _absolutely_ no way that I would leave that wraith in my lab _on his own_!"

Teyla turned back to look at John, while Rodney left the room. She really hoped that Todd would come up with something soon for everyone's sake.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Rodney left the infirmary he headed straight back to his lab, he really needed to know what was going on, Sheppard was getting worse by the minute and he was beginning to panic. What would he do if his best friend died? The thought didn't really bare thinking about. He knew that in the past he had never made friends easily and this was one of the times where he wished he hadn't made friends with Sheppard. The man was a trouble magnet and was always in the infirmary; maybe if Sheppard pulled through this time he would consider telling Sheppard that he didn't want to be friends anymore, because it was too painful.

He was so deep in thought that he barely noticed it when he walked right past his lab. It was someone growling at him that brought him back to his surroundings.

"Hey McKay _where_ are you _going_!?"

Looking around he noticed that Ronan was standing outside the door to his lab, "huh," he answered.

"Where are you going, you just walked straight past your lab?" Ronan answered him.

Rodney looked at him still feeling rather vague, "sorry Conan I was lost in thought."

"How's Sheppard?" Ronan mumbled.

Rodney sighed he knew that Ronan had a hard time excepting it when Sheppard was in the infirmary as well. "He's getting worse again."

"Have you and Todd found anything yet?" Rodney asked a hopeful look on his face.

"I think Todd is close, so why don't you come in and sit with me?" Ronan asked slapping him on the back.

He almost fell over from the force of Ronan slapping him on the back, but when he had composed himself he nodded and followed Ronan into his lab, only to find a terrifying smirk on the Wraith's face.

"Ah Dr McKay you are just in time, I have corrected your formula and the new and improved vaccine is ready to be synthesised."

"Thank you Todd," Rodney said as sincerely as possible, "I will transfer the information to Dr Keller in the medical lab."

"I'll be on my way then," Todd smiled at him again and he shuddered, as much as he'd come to like the wraith, his smiles still sent shivers down his spine.

Todd left with Ronan following, as soon as he was sure that they had left he went over to his computer to look at the formula. He concluded after looking at it that Todd was one smart wraith. He wondered in Jennifer or Carson could have come up with this vaccine as quickly. He was positively sure that they could given the time, but Colonel Sheppard didn't really have the time.

Sighing he sent the detail through to the medical lab and contacted Jennifer.

"McKay to Keller, come in please?"

"_Go ahead Rodney?"_

"I've just sent the formula for the new compound down to you."

"_Okay Rodney, we'll get on to it straight away."_

Although he'd had slept for a few hours earlier he suddenly felt tired again, so he decided that it was about time he headed back to his room to go back to bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three hours later Jennifer looked at Carson who was sitting next to her, "how are you doing."

"I think we're just about ready to go."

Jennifer sighed it was about time she checked on her patient anyway. He had been getting progressively worse over the last hour and it looked as if they would have to intubate in the next hour if nothing changed.

Walking into the ICU, she was shocked by what she saw. The sweat was dripping of his forehead and he was in the in the middle of a massive seizure. Teyla was trying to hold his head and Ronan was trying to hold his broken leg, so he didn't injure himself further.

Carson came rushing into the room behind her and Jennifer started yelling instructions, "give him 20mls of Lorazepam." Carson didn't waste any time in injecting the anticonvulsant into his IV. Teyla, Ronan and Carson held on to him until the convulsions had ceased, while Jennifer took his temperature again.

"It's up to 105 again, someone get some cooling blankets on him now." She ordered and few seconds later Carson came back and placed the blankets over him.

Jennifer looked at Teyla and saw tears brimming in her eyes, "Jennifer what happens now? Do you have a stronger vaccine?"

"Yes we do and I'm just injecting it into his IV now."

"Now what happens?" Ronan asked, not taking his eyes off Sheppard.

"Now we wait." Carson answered, looking grim.

TBC…

**Sorry poor John has had a bit of a setback, but things are never simple for him in the world of fan-fiction. **


	14. Chapter 14: Good News and bad news

**Chapter 14: Good news and bad news**

When John awoke again he felt much better, the only problem was that his leg hurt like hell. He suspected that Carson was right and his leg wasn't healing properly and he wasn't happy, the last thing he wanted right now was more surgery.

He had kept his eyes closed until now, but he decided if he wanted to know what was going on around him he really needed to them. Opening his eyes slowly he was surprised to see that he was in the ICU all on his own, which was probably a good thing, because he hoped that his friends were of getting some much needed rest. He knew that when he was in the infirmary his friends took it turns to sit by his bedside, so that he was never alone.

Sighing he closed his eyes, although he had just woken up he was really beginning to feel tired again and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney and Ronan were sitting in the mess hall eating breakfast when Teyla walked in with Torren; it had been several hours since Carson had thrown them out of the infirmary ordering that they all get some rest. Apparently John was much better and should wake anytime, so he threw them out and ordered them not to return until the next morning.

Rodney had obeyed his orders and had six hours sleep and he felt more refreshed than he had for several days. Carson had told them that they could all go and see Sheppard again once they had eaten their breakfast.

Rodney watched as Teyla came up and put Torren in the highchair that Ronan had dragged up to the table. "Good morning Teyla how are you this morning?" He asked her in a bright cheerful voice.

"I am fine thankyou Dr McKay, as is Torren. I feel as if I slept better last night than I have in several days."

"Yes well it does help that Colonel Calamity is on the mend and should be awaking soon." Rodney told her, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

A Scottish voice spoke from across the room, "now Rodney don't be unkind he really can't help it and he will still be off his feet for a while yet, so I suggest you offer him your support and not your sarcasm." Carson told him, as he walked up to the table.

"How is his leg looking Carson?" Teyla asked with concern.

"It's not looking good Lassie, I'm afraid that I will have to operate in the next couple of days." Carson explained.

"I do not think John will be very happy about that, as it will be longer before he is fully recovered." Teyla told Carson with a thoughtful look on her face.

Rodney interrupted the conversation before Carson had a chance to reply. "Why is there a problem with his leg? Surely your _voodoo medicine_ and _quackery_ should have been able to _fix it!"_ Rodney ranted.

Rodney watched as Carson rubbed his forehead and waited for an answer, but before he had a chance to say anything Teyla spoke to Carson.

"Are you okay Carson, you are not having a relapse are you?"

"No Lassie, Jennifer administered Todd's new and improved vaccine to all the ATA carriers, I just have a stress headache and it seems to be getting worse."

Rodney was incredulous, so before Teyla had a chance to ask Carson anything else he interrupted, "Carson _why_ _haven't_ you answered my _question?!"_

Rodney felt Carson's glare, as he sat at the table still waiting for an answer. "Jennifer did a brilliant job fixing Colonel Sheppard's leg and initially all tests seemed to suggest that his leg was healing well, but over the last five days that has changed and we have no idea why and _before you start on a rant_, we are doctors not _bloody magicians_!"

Rodney had so much more to say, but before he had a chance Teyla interrupted in her soothing tone, "Rodney, Carson shouting at each other isn't really helping anyone."

Rodney looked at her and then he looked at Carson and he could see the exhaustion in their faces, _maybe I have been a bit hard_ he thought before apologising to both of them.

Rodney looked at both of them waiting for them to acknowledge his apology, Teyla just nodded her head at him and Carson spoke to him in a quiet tone, "I accept your apology Rodney and I wish I could give you some more positive news. Now I have to get back to the infirmary to start my shift. You are all welcome to accompany me if you like and look in on Colonel Sheppard."

Rodney watched as Ronan stood up and spoke to them for the first time since Carson had arrived,

"I can look after Torren for a while if you want to go and see Sheppard Teyla."

Rodney saw a twinkle in Ronan's eye and he couldn't work out why. Maybe they had a thing going with one another. He would have to ask Jennifer when he saw her next, because Jennifer was really good at reading people's emotions.

"I think I'll go back to my lab, as I have an enormous amount of work to do. Let me know when Colonel Calamity wakes up and then maybe I'll come and see him. It's really boring watching him sleep." Rodney announced getting up from the table.

Before he had a chance to walk away Carson spoke to him, "what have I said about calling him Colonel Calamity and please don't stay away long, because he really needs his friends right now."

Rodney just nodded and left the room heading for his lab. He really hated being around sick and injured people, especially Sheppard who seemed to be sick or injured far too often.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John slowly became aware of his surroundings. The smell of antiseptic, the soft bed and pillows told him he was in the infirmary, he had a fair idea what had happened, but he wondered why he was still here and what was the soft silky thing, he was holding in his hand. _These are all very good_ questions he thought and decided to open his eyes. It didn't take him long to realise what was going on when he saw a beautiful face staring down at him.

"Teyla?" He whispered.

"Yes John it is me. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he answered using his standard answer. "How long have I been asleep this time?"

"You have been asleep for four days this time."

"I think I awoke earlier, but no one was with me, so I just went back to sleep."

"That would have been a few hours ago. Carson chased us out last night and demanded that we did not return before 0800 this morning and right now it is just past that."

John furrowed his brow and asked? "Where is Carson now?"

"I will go and get him if you like?"

"Thank you Teyla that would be great."

He watched her walk out of the room enjoying the view; she was the most beautiful woman in the world from any angle. Laying his head back on the pillows he knew that he really needed to tell her how he felt about her, before one on the marines made a move. It was no secret now that Kanaan was out of the picture that many of his men were thinking of ways to ask her on a date. He knew how attractive she was and that she could have her pick of any man she wanted, so why would she want a crusty old soldier like him? He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice her enter the room with Carson in tow.

A Loud Scottish voice broke the silence. "How are you feeling Laddie?"

"Huh," was all he could manage in reply.

He heard Carson repeat the question. "How are you feeling Laddie?"

"Fine."

"Colonel Sheppard, you are going to have to give me a little bit more information than that if you want me to help you."

"I fine other than my leg still feels like it's on fire. Why is that Carson?"

He heard compassion in Carson's voice, "I'm sorry Laddie, but the bone is not healing properly, so we have you scheduled for surgery tomorrow morning."

He felt a lump in the back of his throat and tears brimming in his eyes. This was the last thing he needed. All he wanted to do was to get back on his feet and get back to work, but as usual that wasn't possible, because of what someone else had done to him. Maybe Rodney was right when he called him Colonel Calamity.

He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Teyla looking down at him and the look in the eyes was something he had never seen before. He wasn't sure what it was; but he liked it.

"Are you okay John, did you want to talk about anything." She asked stroking his shoulder.

He suddenly felt tongue tied, there was so much he wanted to say to her, but he wasn't sure he would ever be able to articulate it. He made an attempt anyway, "Ummm…..Teyla."

John thought it was probably a good thing that he couldn't say what he wanted to say because Carson was still in the room.

"I'll just give you your pain meds and then I'll leave the two of you alone," Carson told him with a smile.

He closed his eyes and before long he felt a cool soothing liquid flowing through his veins. He heard Carson leave the room and within a few minutes the pain in his leg started to subside. Opening his eyes he saw that Teyla had sat in a chair beside his bed.

He felt her taking his hand in hers and he tried again to tell her what he needed to say. "Ummm Teyla…Ummm…. there's…something I really need to tell you." He cleared his throat before continuing on. "I think Ummm… that I love you."

He took a deep breath, he'd finally said it, now she could run in the other direction or hopefully she would tell him that she felt the same way about him.

He looked at Teyla and saw that look in her face again; the one that he didn't know what it was.

"John I love you too. I have loved you ever since you walked into my tent on Athos all those years ago. For a long time I feared that you did not feel the same way about me that is why I found comfort in the arms of another."

He could barely breathe Teyla felt the same way about him and he was so happy that he thought that he would have another go at expressing his feelings, "Teyla I have also loved you since I first met you on Athos all those years ago." Taking a breath he tried to finish his expressing his thoughts. "Ummm… I think I was an idiot….for Ummm….not telling you sooner."

He had so much more to say, but he knew that he was lousy at expressing his emotions and suddenly he felt incredibly tired. Closing his eyes he decided that it was time to go to sleep again, which was weird because he'd just spent the last week sleeping.

Suddenly he felt Teyla hovering over him and before he realised what was happening he felt her lips brushing his, which sent shivers down his spine. He kissed her back as passionately as he could from a hospital bed.

Before too long he began to feel breathless, so he had to pull away. Opening his eyes he saw Teyla kiss him on the forehead and then she sat down next to his bed and took his hand again.

"Stay with me Teyla?" he whispered.

"Always." She replied.

John felt his eyes drooping, but he tried to keep them open, because he wanted to continue to look at Teyla; the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Do not worry John I will still be here when you wake up." She whispered.

He let his eyes close and before too long he fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

**TBC…**

**I had to put in a little mush for all the John and Teyla fans out there.**


	15. Chapter 15: Family

**Chapter 15: Family.**

Teyla watched as John was wheeled into surgery, she had spent the entire night sleeping in the infirmary. At some point during the night Carson had suggested that she curl up in the other bed in the ICU, so that she could get some proper rest.

When she had awoken this morning John had still been asleep, so she had left the ICU, headed down to the mess hall to have some breakfast and collected Torren from Ronan, who had looked after him over night.

After breakfast she had headed back to the infirmary taking Torren with her. She knew that Torren loved John and had missed him over the last few weeks while they were both suffering with the red spot.

It had been a wonderful morning watching Torren babbling about nothing to John and John pretending to know what he was saying. Lost in her thoughts, she barely heard Torren talking to her.

"Momma, where Da Going?"

She suspected that when Torren said Da he was actually trying to say John, but she chose to think of it as his way to say Dad and she knew that John had been a much better Dad to him than Kanaan ever was, so she was happy to encourage it.

"Daddy still has a very sore leg, so Uncle Carson has taken him to fix it up."

"We see Da?" Torren asked, looking a little confused.

"Soon sweetheart, soon."

She watched as John's gurney was wheeled into the surgical suite and then she picked Torren up and left the infirmary. The Doctors had told her that he would be in surgery for at least three hours and that he would be in post op for another two, so that if she wanted to she could come back and see him after lunch.

Torren cuddled into her neck as they walked back to their quarters. She wondered what would happen when John was released from the infirmary. They had finally admitted their feelings for one another. Would they become a couple, would they move in together and become a family? She certainly hoped so. Thinking further ahead she wondered if they would be able to undertake the bonding ceremony one day. John was her soul mate and she couldn't think of anyone else that she would rather be bonded to for life.

She was startled back to the present when Torren leant in and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you Momma. I luh Da too."

"I love you to Torren and I love your Dad very much."

"Me seep Momma?" Torren asked, his eyelids drooping.

"Yes Torren you can have a sleep for an hour and then Auntie Amelia is going to come and look after you for a few hours while I do some work."

"See Da?" Torren asked using his best puppy dog eyes.

It actually surprised her how much he reminded her of John when he used his puppy dog eyes to get his own way.

Sighing she smiled at her son, "perhaps we will see him this afternoon after we have had some lunch.

Arriving at her quarters a few minutes later, she put her son down on his bed for a nap, she was tempted to curl up beside him, but she knew that she had a lot of work to do before she met with Mr Woolsey in an hours' time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John slowly awoke from the darkness surrounding him. He had a fair idea what had happened to him this time despite his garbled brain. He heard someone softly calling his name and for a moment he had no idea who it was and then he recognised the Scottish accent and he knew that it was Carson.

It took him three attempts to open his eyes and when he managed to do it he wished he hadn't, because the lights were too bright. With a thought he dimmed the lights to a more acceptable level and then he was able to open his eyes more easily, but even with the lights at a much more manageable level he still felt nauseous. Laying still he tried to calm his stomach, to the point where he was so focused on not losing his stomach contents everywhere that he didn't even realise that Carson was talking to him.

"Colonel Sheppard you are in post-op and the operation was a complete success. Your leg should heal without any problems now."

Still he lay there trying to calm his stomach, but he didn't seem to be having much success, because he felt bile rising to the back of his throat.

Carson was speaking to him again and he tried to listen to what the good Doc was saying. "How are you feeling laddie?"

"Sick," was all he managed to say before he lost his stomach contents all over himself, after he had finished retching, he heard Carson instruct one of the nurses to help get him cleaned up.

All he could do while this was going on was moan in agony, his leg was on fire again and he wondered why Carson had even bothered to wake him up. He wished that he could just sleep until his leg was one hundred percent healed again and he could walk out of the infirmary on his own two feet.

His brain was still so garbled that he didn't even notice that the nurses had cleaned him up and his bed was moving. The motion didn't seem to help his stomach either, so he tried to tell Carson what was going on.

"Moving…not…helping….my…stomach."

"Don't worry Colonel we've stopped moving now and I'm just about to give you something for the nausea."

He nodded as felt Carson inject something into his IV.

"How's my leg doc?" He asked his stomach feeling a little better.

"You should be back on your feet in eight to ten weeks. I will put a cast on your leg in a week or so when we take the stitches out and then I will let you leave the infirmary on the condition that you use a wheelchair. It will still be a while before we take that cast of your arm, so you won't be able to use crutches initially."

"That's fine Doc, but I'm really tired and my leg hurts like crazy, so can I have some pain meds and go back to sleep now?"

Carson just nodded and went to put something in his IV and when he felt the cool soothing liquid flow through his veins he began to feel a little bit better. It wasn't much longer when he felt his eyelids drooping and he fell into a deep restful sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once Teyla had finished her lunch she headed straight to the infirmary with Torren. She had seen Jennifer at lunch and she had said that the operation was a success and it would be okay to take Torren to visit John after lunch.

Arriving in the infirmary she headed straight for the ICU totally expecting to see John there. However when arrived he was nowhere in sight. Worriedly she found a nurse,

"Where is John?" She asked feeling a little worried.

"It's okay Carson has just taken him for some x-rays on his leg, he just wants to double check and make sure that the bone has definitely been set properly, he should be back in a minute, if you'd like to sit and wait."

Teyla sat down in a chair and placed Torren in the other bed in the room. She had brought some toys for him to play with, because she knew that he wasn't going to be able to stay quiet for long. She knew that he'd probably fall asleep before long, as it was almost time for his afternoon nap.

Teyla closed her eyes, thinking that she would like to have an afternoon nap as well. Her eyes shot open when a little voice spoke from beside her.

"Momma where Da?"

"Do not worry darling Uncle Carson has just taken him to have another look at his sore leg. Hopefully he will be back soon."

"Otay." He replied, as he continued playing with his toys.

Teyla closed her eyes again and fell asleep; she wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep when she was awakened by someone calling her name.

"Teyla?" The voice sounded urgent, so she decided to open her eyes and see who it was.

Looking around she saw a beautiful set of hazel eyes staring at her. "John you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," he replied.

She knew that he was lying because she could see the pain lines around his eyes and he never liked to admit to anyone that he was in pain. Before she had a chance to say anything else Torren squealed from the other bed.

"Da."

It was amazing how John's eyes lit up, when the little boy spoke. She knew that John loved Torren like a son and had spent a lot of time with him since he was born; more time than Kanaan had ever bothered too.

John's voice was gentle as he spoke. "Hey pal, how are you going?"

"Me good." Torren answered and it took all of Teyla's control not to laugh at him, because he sounded just like John.

Before the conversation went any farther Carson entered the room, "How are you feeling Laddie?" Carson asked John.

When both Torren and John answered, "good," at exactly the same time, she started laughing and Carson joined in.

Once they had both finished laughing Carson injected John's pain meds into his IV, "I suspect that you are really not good, so I'm giving you your pain meds now. I'm hoping that you will take and afternoon nap, because sleep is the best thing for you right now."

"Sure Doc, "I'll go to sleep once I spend a little time with my family.

"Good," Carson turned to Teyla and he told her, "I'll be in my office if you need anything."

Once Carson had left, she looked at John and smiled, "I would also like to spend some time with my family."

"Me seep with Da?" Torren asked her, before either of them had a chance to comment further.

"It's okay with me pal." John replied grinning from ear to ear.

Teyla picked up her son and deposited him on the bed next to John; she watched her son cuddle up to the man she loved and slowly fall asleep. It didn't take long and John fell asleep as well.

She smiled down at them and it was at this moment that she realised that even though they were not biologically related, they were truly father and son.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Woolsey was sitting in his office yet again; he barely did anything else these days. He knew that he really needed to start to attend some of the social gatherings in Atlantis, but he knew that would mean socialising with the staff and that was something he had always thought was wrong. You never get close to those that are your subordinates, but things were different out here in the Pegasus galaxy.

He made a decision there and then to attend the next movie night, no matter what movie was chosen. Dr McKay and Colonel Sheppard always chose some kind of superhero, sci-fi or horror movie. The last three movie nights they'd had to endure the 'Back to the future' trilogy; that was one of the main reasons he didn't attend. Colonel Sheppard had also set up a driving range of one of the balconies a few years back, but he didn't like golf either. He wondered how he and Colonel Sheppard worked so well together seeing as they had nothing in common.

He was about to take another file off his desk to work on when Chuck announced, "Unscheduled off world activation."

Woolsey rushed out of his office to stand beside him, "do we have and IDC?"

"Yes it's Ladon Radim's IDC."

"Lower the shield."

Woolsey watched as Radim walked through the wormhole with one of the giants, he must have been about 7 feet tall, only a little taller than Ronan.

"Who is this?" Woolsey asked feeling a little concerned.

"This is Goliath and he would like to talk to Colonel Sheppard."

This is not good Woolsey thought.

**TBC…**


	16. Chapter 16: A visit from a giant

**Chapter 16: A Visit from a giant.**

Teyla and Torren had disappeared when John woke again and he had no idea how long he had been asleep. His head felt fuzzy and there was a dull pain in his leg, so it was a good bet that he was on morphine.

He was about to close his eyes and go back to sleep when Woolsey entered. He didn't mind so much that Woolsey had come to see him, what did bother him though was that shorty was with him. Looking the other way he hoped they got the message that he didn't want anything to do with the giant.

He decided that closing his eyes was the best chance he had of getting rid of them. He really felt as if he should go back to sleep anyway. He had only been out of surgery for a little over forty eight hours and even though he was obviously on morphine he was still in incredible pain; all because of this giant, so basically he had nothing to say to him.

His felt his eyes drooping anyway, so it wouldn't be a lie for much longer, because soon he would be asleep.

His eyes shot open when Woolsey tapped him on the shoulder and spoke to him, "Colonel Sheppard. I know that Goliath is probably the last person you want to speak to right now, but he really wants to say something to you."

He almost laughed out loud when Woolsey told him the giant's name, _Goliath, you've got to be kidding me, Shorty's real name is Goliath. He's probably about as dumb as Goliath in the story of 'David and Goliath 'as well._

Sighing he turned towards Woolsey and Goliath. The Giants shoulders were slouched, so he looked even shorter than he had the last time he' d seen him, he didn't look well either and he looked a lot thinner, but he had no sympathy for the man. People like Goliath just took what they wanted and didn't care who got hurt in the process.

He just glared at Goliath, "What do you want? I really have nothing to say to you."

"Colonel Sheppard I am really sorry for what I put you through, I didn't realise that you were unwell at the time. I know that you will probably never forgive me, but I wanted to say that I am sorry anyway." Goliath told him with no emotion in his voice.

John's brain was really fuzzy by this time and he really wanted to go to sleep, so he didn't know how much more of this meeting he could take. "You _didn't_ realise I was sick, didn't the big red spots _that covered my entire body_ give it away, or _how about the fever_?! Surely that should have been a _dead_ giveaway?! He could barely contain his anger and his leg was really beginning to hurt, despite the morphine running through his system.

He felt Goliaths eyes boring into him, as the giant spoke in a low tone, "as I said Colonel Sheppard. I'm not asking for forgiveness, I just felt the need to apologise."

"_Well apology not accepted!"_ He spat out before turning his head away from Goliath again.

He heard Goliath turn and leave, but before he had a chance to fall asleep Woolsey spoke to him again, "I hope you understand that Goliath gave us the names of all the scavengers that were involved in you abduction and they have been handed over to the coalition of planets. Please take this into consideration. I will see you later Colonel Sheppard and I hope you are feeling better soon."

Once he knew that Woolsey had left the room he closed his eyes again ready to fall asleep. Just as he was dosing off, he heard someone else entering the room and he wasn't happy. He just wanted to be left alone at this point to wallow in self-pity. "Who are you and _what do you want!? _He growled.

He calmed down when he heard Carson's voice, "I'm sorry to disturb you laddie, but I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I could hear you shouting in my office."

Turning his head towards Carson he felt the need to apologise to his friend and Doctor, "sorry Carson, I never really expected to see Shorty again. I'm not sure I will ever be able to forgive him or the other Giants for the way they treated me."

"I understand laddie. Right now we need to worry about you getting better, so I need you to put that out of your mind and try to get some rest."

"Is it time for my pain meds as yet Doc?"

"Yes I think we can give you another dose."

"Thanks Carson."

It wasn't long before he felt the cool soothing liquid begin to flow through his veins, as the pain in his leg and head began to dissipate he felt his eye lids drooping and finally he was able to fall asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla was heading towards the south pier. She had heard that there were family quarters there and she thought that she would like to check them out before John came out of the infirmary.

She didn't know if it was too soon to move in together as a family, but she knew that she'd been in love with him since she had first laid eyes on him all those years ago when he had first set foot on Athos and she really hoped that he felt the same way.

She hadn't really told anyone what she was doing as yet, because she wasn't sure that she wanted everyone to know about her and John at this time. It was their business and no-one else's. They would tell people when they felt it was the right time and not before.

She suspected that Carson already knew and Ronan had figured out that they had feelings for each other a long time ago, Rodney was completely oblivious and Woolsey didn't have a clue. She knew that Chuck had a pool going to see what time and date they would get together. _I wonder who's going to win all that money, _she thought with a smile.

Continuing on she marvelled at the view out of the windows that ran along the corridor she was walking down. She was twenty floors up and the view was absolutely magnificent, she could really imagine watching the sun set over the ocean from this position.

A few minutes later she came to the section that housed the apartments she was here to look at, as there was no-one living there at the moment there was no codes for the door, so it was easy enough to enter.

Her breath was taken away the moment she entered. In the main area there was a spacious kitchen and dining room, a large living space with a floor to ceiling window; leading to a balcony that over looked the south pier. Stepping out on to the balcony her breath was taken away by the amazing view.

Next she wondered into room on the left side of the living space. There were cupboards along and entire wall. There was a passageway next to the room she had just explored so she headed down it until she came to a large room with a balcony overlooking to ocean. There was an ensuite with a toilet shower and bath, next to that was a huge walk in closet. _This will definitely be our room_, she smiled to herself.

Walking out onto the balcony she took in the stunning view. _This would be a wonderful place to sit and watch the sunset _was the first thought that came to her mind.

Exiting the large room into the passage way again, she noticed two rooms off to one side of the passage and one on the other. They all had cupboards set up along an entire wall. There was also as bathroom and toilet on the side that only had one room. Looking around at the spare rooms she wondered if John would like to have children with her, there was certainly room in this apartment for one or two more. She knew that was something else they would have to discuss at some stage; neither of them were getting any younger.

The décor of the apartment was an off white and the tiles in the bathroom and toilets were a pale blue. _We might need to change that_ Teyla thought.

Teyla's mind was made up, she wanted this apartment. She needed to contact Woolsey straight away and let him know what was going on. She stopped herself before making the call when she thought of John, _but I must talk to John first, to see if it is okay to let Woolsey know about our relationship._

She needed to pick up Torren for dinner, but she decided that after dinner she would go and talk to John and see what he thought about telling Woolsey. The apartment would be there waiting for her, so there was no hurry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was on the edge of consciousness, when he heard a strange tapping sound. He wondered what it was, because it had only been going for a few minutes and already he found it infuriating. Deciding that the only way to find out what was going on he turned his head towards the sound and tried to open his eyes. After two unsuccessful attempts he finally succeeded on the third try and he wasn't happy by what he saw, Rodney was sitting across the other side of the room and typing on his laptop.

He had a strong suspicion as to why Rodney was not sitting by his bedside, but he had to ask anyway, "Rodney why are you sitting over there and not next to my bed?"

"Ah Sheppard, you're awake." Was the only reply Rodney gave him.

He was quite indignant by Rodney's lack of an answer to his question, "I will only say this one more time Rodney and then if you don't give me an answer you can get out, _Why are you sitting over there and not next to my bed!?"_

He stared at Rodney as he stood up and began to inch his way over to his bed. "Sorry Sheppard, I wasn't sure if you were still contagious or not."

Sighing he tried to control his anger, as he looked at his friend. "Rodney, Carson gave me the all clear about three days ago and what, do you have to worry about anyway, as your symptoms were only mild compared to mine, Carson and Lorne's." He was rather proud of himself that he had kept his temper.

"Oh good," Rodney stated before coming to sit next to his bed.

"So Rodney what have you been up to?" John asked feigning interest.

John closed his eyes and pretended to listen to Rodney's explanation of an experiment that he and Radek were working on, before too long his head began to hurt and he realised that Rodney was shouting at him.

"_Hey Sheppard,_ have you been_ listening_ to a dam thing _I said_!?

He looked at his friend with his best puppy dog eyes hoping that the look would placate him, "Sorry buddy, my leg hurts like hell and a have a cracker of a headache coming on."

"That would be right just as_ I come to sit with you, you decide_ that you have _a headache_ and _your leg hurts!_" Rodney ranted at him.

John wasn't really in the mood for this, he had only been out of surgery for less than three days and all he wanted to do was sleep, so he eyeballed Rodney and shouted at him, "_What the hell do you expect? _I just had my_ leg broken for the second time less than three days ago, do you expect me_ to be _dancing around the room!?_

Before he had a chance to continue Keller came running into the room, "what is all the shouting about? This is an infirmary." She said quietly while looking at Rodney.

"Sheppard's shouting at me and all I wanted to do was visit him to see if he was okay." Rodney explained in a calm voice.

John zoned out for a few minutes until he felt Keller tap his arm, "Colonel what is going on?" She asked him gently.

I have a splitting headache and my leg feels as if it is on fire, so I was really hoping that Rodney would leave now." He told her all the while glaring at Rodney.

"Okay Rodney, I think it's time you left now. It's time for the Colonel's pain meds anyway, so leave quietly and come back later if you want to see him."

Rodney looked as if he was about to argue, so John just stared at him with a cold look in his eyes. He stared at him until he turned around and left the room.

A few minutes later, he felt his pain meds flowing through his veins once again and before too long he was fast asleep.

The next time he awoke he found that Ronan was sitting at the end of his bed with his feet up on the bed. He always appreciated it when Ronan did that; it was like he was keeping guard over him.

His leg and head didn't feel quite as bad as it did the last time he woke up, so he looked over at his big friend with a smile, "Hey buddy what cha doing?"

"I'm keeping an eye on you and I'm making sure that no-one enters your room and disturbs you."

John saw the determination in his eyes and almost laughed, he could actually look after himself quite nicely, but for some reason Ronan felt the need to be his body guard.

"Well thanks Chewie, but I think I can manage."

"I heard that you had a visit earlier from one of the giants, is that true?" Ronan asked him while still staring at the door.

He just smirked at his friend, "Well yes it's true, but I think I handled it fine."

"Well If I'm here it won't happen again, because I won't let him in."

"Hey Chewie, can you keep McKay out as well, he was really beginning to annoy me the last time he was here?"

"Sure thing Buddy." Ronan replied.

"Well in that case I think I'll go back to sleep."

He closed his eyes again, happy to know that Ronan had his back, as he always did. Whether it was watching over him in the infirmary or watching his back in the field Ronan was always there for him and that gave him great comfort as he drifted off to sleep again.

**TBC…**


	17. Chapter 17: Stuck in the infirmary

**Chapter 17: Stuck in the infirmary.**

Teyla entered the infirmary with Torren asleep in her arms. She had just spent the afternoon with Ronan, before he had gone to sit with John and keep an eye on him. She had asked for his advice on how to proceed with letting Woolsey know about her new relationship with John, so that she could ask about using one of the apartments on the South Pier and he had told her that moving in together was a great idea, but she should discuss telling Woolsey with John.

She entered John's private room, to find him sitting and staring at a bowl of runny looking broth.

"Good evening John, I see that Ronan has left you alone."

John looked up at her and smiled, "Yeah, he just left if you're looking for him. Anyway I'm so glad you're here, maybe you can save me from having to eat this repugnant looking broth. I swear I've had better food when I've been tortured," he complained.

Teyla looked at him with understanding and smiled, "I know what you mean. Why is it when one is in the infirmary the doctors insist on feeding you such bland food?"

"Who knows, but I'm not really hungry anyway." He said as he pushed the tray table away. "It's good to see you Teyla, I missed you."

She headed in and put Torren on the bed next to John. For a moment she thought that he would wake up, but he just turned over and snuggled into John and settled down again.

She smiled at the two of then lying there together like father and son, she couldn't wait for John to get out of the infirmary and for them to start living together as a family, it is something that she had wanted for a long time and now she knew that is was going to happen, she couldn't be happier.

She looked up from her musings to find that John was staring at her with a twinkle in his eye, "penny for your thoughts?" He muttered, keeping his gaze fixed on her.

"I am sorry John I do not know what you mean."

"It means, what are you thinking." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"I was just wondering when we should start telling people that we are a family? I think that Carson has figured it out and I know for a fact that Ronan knows, but I was wondering if we should tell Mr Woolsey, because I really want to know that it is okay with your military if we pursue a relationship."

She felt John's hand in hers as he looked into her eyes, "I really don't care what the air force thinks, I will resign if I have to, but you are right we should really tell Woolsey sooner rather than later. I think if I feel up to it in the morning maybe we can tell him.

She looked at him lovingly and then leant over to give him a kiss on the lips and he responded the best he could, considering he had a little boy sleeping beside him. He pulled back from her and she wondered why.

She had to admit she was a little upset by it, "John why did you pull away from me, do you not want to kiss me?"

"Sorry Teyla I'm still feeling a little breathless. Although I'm totally clear of the virus now, I'm still not one hundred percent recovered from it."

_That is a relief_, she thought leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. "I understand John, maybe if you are not going to eat your food maybe you should go back to sleep."

At that moment they heard a loud noise from the door and they both turned to see Ronan standing in the doorway with a huge grin on his face.

Teyla felt totally embarrassed and wondered how much Ronan had seen, before she had a chance to say anything John interjected, "What?" He asked with a glare.

He continued to grin as he replied. "You two have finally worked out how you feel about one another. It's about time too."

"Is there a reason that you're here Chewie?" John asked still glaring at him.

"Yep I'm here to sit with you and make sure that no-one disturbs you."

Teyla took that as her cue to leave, "well seeing as you have your bodyguard here, I think that it is time that Torren and I left." She chortled.

She was staring at him and waiting for an answer when a little voice spoke up from the bed, "DA!" Torren squealed. He was obviously excited to be with John again.

Teyla looked at her son and smiled, "you can stay with daddy for a few minutes longer and then we must go, daddy still has a sore leg and he needs a lot of rest."

"Otay Momma," Torren said, before he started babbling to John about nothing.

Teyla watched as John nodded and agreed with Torren and answered back, when it was obvious that Torren was asking some sort of question.

She was so engrossed in watching Torren and John that she didn't realise that Carson had entered to room until he spoke.

"Okay it's time for my patient to get some rest, so Teyla I suggest that you take Torren and say goodnight."

She nodded at him and leant down to kiss John before picking Torren up. "I love you John," she whispered in his ear before heading out of the door.

Ronan followed closely behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carson was sitting in his office when he saw Ronan enter the infirmary; he knew that the big man was on his way to sit with Colonel Sheppard again. He'd barely left his bedside all afternoon and Carson knew that Ronan was there as a bodyguard for the Colonel.

Looking at his watch he found that it was time to go and check on his patient and give him his pain meds, but the squeals of laughter coming from the room told him that maybe he should wait a while.

Glancing at the pile of paperwork on his desk, he sighed; it never seemed to go down and sometimes he swore that every time he turned away for a second it grew by itself.

He picked up the file on top of the pile and looked back at his computer. Five minutes later he was so engrossed in what he was doing that he barely heard the knock at his office door.

He looked up to find Rodney there fiddling with his hands, he suspected that the scientist was nervous, because playing with his hands was a sure sign that something was up.

"What can I do for you Rodney?"

"Ummm…. I was wondering if I could….Ummm." Rodney stuttered.

Carson sighed yet again; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, "spit it out Rodney?"

"Umm… I was wondering if I could see Sheppard, but umm… I'm not really sure he wants to see me right now? After all he did shout at me this afternoon."

"Rodney he is in a great deal of pain at the moment despite the pain medication he is on, so give him a break." Carson chastised him.

"He doesn't seem to be in any pain right now. I can hear him laughing a mile off."

"Rodney, believe me when I say that right now he is in a lot of pain. I know when he is putting on a brave front for his visitors; I can hear it in his voice."

"When can I see him then Carson?" Rodney whined.

"Maybe you should come back tomorrow, as I'm about to go in and chase Teyla and Torren out, so that I can give him his meds and hopefully then he'll go back to sleep."

Carson entered John's room to find that Torren was lying on John's bed beside him and the two of them were laughing and joking. He could see the pain lines around John's eyes and he saw that the laughter didn't quite reach his eyes, so he knew that John was in pain.

"Okay it's time for my patient to get some rest, so Teyla I suggest that you take Torren and say goodnight."

She nodded at him and leant down to kiss John before picking Torren up. Carson heard her whisper something in John's ear, which he couldn't quite make out, but he suspected she was expressing the way she felt about him.

He watched as Teyla and Ronan left the room and then he turned to his patient, "okay laddie how's the pain?"

Looking down at him he saw that John had closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, so he suspected that it was fairly high.

"Honestly doc, it really hurts, are you sure it's healing properly." John asked the pain evident in his voice.

Carson looked at him with compassion, he suspected that John was going to get very frustrated and angry in the coming days if the pain in his leg continued, but for now the only thing he could do was continue to keep his pain meds topped up.

"Aye lad according to the scans we took this morning your leg is healing well, but it may still be a few more days before the pain begins to diminish."

"Is it time for my pain meds yet doc?"

"Yes I will give them to you now and then maybe you can try and get some rest." He looked over at the half empty bowl of broth, before continuing. "And I would like to see you eat a little bit more in the morning as well. You need to keep you strength up if we are ever going to release you from the infirmary."

"Sure doc. When can I get out of here?" He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"If all goes well I will release you this time next week. Now it's time to get some rest John."

Carson injected a syringe into John's IV and sat there watching his eyes droop, before long his breathing evened out and Carson knew that he was asleep.

He turned around to leave just as Ronan entered the room, "Are you coming to keep watch over him?" Carson asked with amusement.

"Sure am." Ronan mumbled and sat in his usual position at the end of John's bed.

"Goodnight then Ronan."

"Goodnight doc."

Carson left the room knowing that his patient was in safe hands.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_John was walking through the forest in a set of hospital scrubs, he had no idea how he'd gotten there and he had no idea why he wasn't dressed. He looked around hoping to find someone who could answer his questions, but he saw no-one._

_A ghostly sound whistled through the trees and the darkness was menacing. Up ahead he saw a light and he felt compelled to head towards it. As he got closer to the light and saw a clearing in the distance, he became anxious. Who would he find when he got there; hopefully a friendly face._

_Upon entering the clearing he had a good look around and saw absolutely nothing. That was good, so he decided to sit down and enjoy the fire that was already lit. It looked like a huge bonfire and he wondered why someone would light such a huge fire and then walk away and leave it._

_Suddenly he heard a branch snapping behind him and he turned around to see the biggest giant he had ever seen coming towards him. He turned the other way to try and run, but he saw two more giants coming towards him and they must have been thirty feet tall. It didn't take the largest one long at all to pick him up. He felt himself being lifted in to the air towards the giant's mouth and just before the giant dropped him into his mouth, he screamed….._

He awoke to the sound of his own screaming to find that Ronan was at his side and shaking him. All of a sudden he felt sick, so he tried to roll on his side, but he realised that was a bad idea, when his leg hit the bed rail. He felt gentle hands trying to sit him up and then someone was holding a dish in front of him and it didn't take him long to empty his stomach contents. When he had finished retching, he felt himself being laid back down and someone was wiping his brow with a cool cloth.

Finally when his heart had slowed down he looked around the room and found that Jennifer was wiping his brow with a damp cloth, Carson was sitting next to him taking his pulse and Ronan was standing on the other side of his bed with his hand on his shoulder.

"How long was I asleep?" He managed to croak out.

"Around four hours." Ronan answered, while squeezing his shoulder.

"Are you okay laddie?" Carson asked, as he injected something into his IV.

"What did you just give me Doc? I don't want to go back to sleep anytime soon."

"Don't worry lad, I'm just giving you some Compazine for the nausea." Carson explained.

He noticed that Jennifer had stopped wiping his brow and was looking at him with her worried look.

"Did you have a bad dream Colonel?" She asked him.

He looked at her and attempted a smile, but he was sure that is looked more like a grimace, "Just a little nightmare, I'll be fine, as long as I stay awake."

Carson opened his mouth to speak and he knew exactly what the Scott was going to say to him, so he interrupted before Carson even got a word out of his mouth, "no Carson I don't want to talk to anyone. What I do want is to be left alone for a while, so if everyone could please leave that would be great."

They all stood up to leave the room. Jennifer stopped to speak to him quietly before she left, "If you need anything Colonel I will be in my office."

He smiled at her and watched her leave the room followed by Carson and that left only Ronan in the room.

"Why are you not leaving Chewie?" He asked a little impatiently.

"I'm staying to watch over you."

John sighed; this was getting old real fast. What he wanted was to be left alone. He felt his pain levels notching up again and he hadn't even bothered to ask for pain meds. "Okay stay if you must, but don't talk to me."

He closed his eyes and heard Ronan settle down into his favourite position at the end of the bed. It wasn't too long before he felt himself drifting off into a restless sleep.

**TBC…**


	18. Chapter 18: Frustration

**Chapter 18: Frustration**

_John was walking through the forest in a set of hospital scrubs, he had no idea how he'd gotten there and he had no idea why he wasn't dressed. He looked around hoping to find someone who could answer his questions, but he saw no-one. He had a real sense of __déjà____vu_ _about this scenario and he couldn't work out if it was real or if he was having a nightmare._

_A ghostly sound whistled through the trees and the darkness was menacing. Up ahead he saw a light and he felt compelled to head towards it. As he got closer to the light and saw a clearing in the distance, he became anxious. Who would he find when he got there; hopefully a friendly face. _

_Upon entering the clearing he had a good look around and saw absolutely nothing. That was good, so he decided to sit down and enjoy the fire that was already lit. It looked like a big bonfire and he wondered why someone would light such a huge fire and then walk away and leave it._

_Suddenly he heard a branch snapping behind him and he turned around to see the biggest giant he had ever seen coming towards him and as he looked into the giants face he saw that it was Goliath. He turned the other way to try and run, but he saw two more giants coming towards him and they must have been thirty feet tall. He was horrified when the largest one's face morphed into Ronon's, just before it picked him up. He felt himself being lifted in to the air towards Ronon's mouth and just before he was dropped into his mouth, he screamed….._

John awoke with a start, but he didn't scream this time. His heart was beating faster than he ever thought, he had sweat dripping off his forehead and he was shaking.

Looking around his room he realised that he was alone, which was a relief, because he really didn't want anyone to see him this way and he was really getting tired of Ronan being there every time he woke up.

Finally he managed to settle himself down, it was in that moment that he noticed that his leg was on fire and he had a piercing headache. He wondered whether he should call someone or not. He decided in the end that he would just put up with it and go back to sleep. *He knew that he had to get a grip, or Carson would make him talk to Dr Robinson, before he was allowed to leave the infirmary.*

Feeling relieved that he had finally stopped shaking he closed his eyes, and decided if he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon he would at least lie there with his eyes closed; all night if he had to. At least he might actually get some rest despite his pain.

He was finally dozing off when someone entered his room and deposited some meds into his IV. It wasn't long before he felt the pain in his head and leg begin to lessen and he was able to fall into a deep sleep.

When he awoke again he felt much better than he had the night before. Looking around his room he realised that he was alone again, which was a good thing, because he really wanted to be alone right now, if he was alone it gave him a chance to wallow in his own self-pity for a while. He knew that if Carson knew what was going on in his head right now that he would have doc Robinson in his room before he had a chance to object.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realise Teyla had entered his room with his breakfast. "Good morning John I hope you are in the mood for scrambled eggs."

He watched as Teyla put it on the table. "Anything has to be better than that muck they tried to feed me last night,"

As he took the cover off the eggs the smell wafted up to meet his nostrils and it smelt like heaven; anything had to be better than the fowl stench of the broth they served him last night.

He was starving by the time he took the first bite of eggs and they tasted as good as they looked and it wasn't long before he had finished to whole plate.

Leaning back in the bed he looked at Teyla who had been quiet the whole time that he was eating, "Wow I know it was only scrambled eggs, but that was amazing."

"I am glad that you enjoyed your breakfast John, but now we have to talk."

He looked at her face and was worried by what he saw in her eyes, he couldn't really describe it, but he was sure that she was worried, "what's wrong Teyla?" He asked apprehensively.

"Ronon told me that you had a nightmare last night and that you did not want to talk about it and that worries me. Whether you like it or not we both know that when you actually get around to talking about things you usually feel better."

He felt betrayed by Ronon; it really was none of his business, so why was he telling Teyla about his nightmares. He would have thought that Ronan would know not to worry Teyla with it.

Not knowing what to do he closed his eyes and turned his head away from her. No-one really understood him, or what he was going through. Although it had been four days since his leg had been surgically broken and repaired, he was still in a lot of pain and he knew that it would be a long road to recovery. He knew that he needed his friends to help him, but right now he just wanted to be left alone.

"Teyla I would like to be alone right now, so can you please leave?" He said as calmly as he could under the circumstances.

"What is wrong John? Do you need me to get Jennifer?" Teyla asked in a gentle tone.

"No Teyla I would like you to leave. I will talk to you later."

He kept his eyes closed and listened to her leave the room and it didn't really make him feel any better, but at least he was alone with his thoughts now and by pretending he was asleep the next time someone entered his room, he could hide for as long as he wanted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla left John's room when he asked her to, but she was really worried about him and she wasn't sure who she should talk too. Rushing out of the infirmary she headed for the mess hall to see if Ronon was still there. Other than John he was her closest friend on Atlantis so she felt the need to see him.

Arriving in the mess hall a few minutes later she noticed that Carson was sitting at a table overlooking the ocean. Looking around she saw that Rodney or Ronan weren't there, so she walked across the room and sat down with Carson.

She sat and gazed out at the ocean for a few moments, before she heard Carson speaking to her, "How are you this morning lassie? You look a wee bit preoccupied."

"Sorry Carson. I'm just really worried about John; he just threw me out of the infirmary.

"What happened?" He asked her.

Teyla noticed that he was rubbing his temples, _he must be really tired_, she thought.

She knew that Carson was probably still feeling some tiredness from when he had the red spot, she wondered how much sleep he'd had since he'd been released from the infirmary.

Taking a deep breath she proceeded to tell him what had happened. "I went to see John this morning and he seemed in good spirits while he was eating his breakfast. I guess his mood began to change when I told him that Ronon had told me about the nightmare he had last night. At that point he closed his eyes and shut me out. I thought that he may have been in pain, so I asked him if he wanted me to get Jennifer, but he said no and asked me to leave."

"Don't worry Lassie I will have a talk to him later. I think he is beginning to feel frustrated about being stuck in the infirmary not being able to do anything and unfortunately for Colonel Sheppard when he has been captured he tends to have nightmares as well. The problem is he doesn't like to talk about anything; he shuts it inside of him and deals with it in his own way, in his own time. If he doesn't talk to me or his team he will have to speak to Dr Robinson before I release him from the infirmary."

"Thank you Carson." She told him, as she returned her gaze towards the window.

She felt Carson patting his hand on hers as he got up to leave, "I have some things to do before I start my shift, so I will see you later."

Teyla nodded and watched him leave. Once he had left she stared out of the window for a while longer and then she stood up and headed out to start her day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_John was walking through the forest in a set of hospital scrubs, he had no idea how he'd gotten there and he had no idea why he wasn't dressed. He looked around hoping to find someone who could answer his questions, but he saw no-one. He had a real sense of __déjà____vu_ _about this scenario and he couldn't work out if it was real or if he was having a nightmare. He had a sneaking suspicion that he'd been in this situation more than once recently._

_When he heard the ghostly sound whistling through the trees and walked through the menacing darkness, he knew that he had been here before. The only problem was that he had no idea when, but he still felt compelled to continue. Up ahead he saw a light and he headed towards it. As he got closer to the light and saw a clearing in the distance, he became anxious. Who would he find when he got there; hopefully a friendly face. _

_Upon entering the clearing he had a good look around and saw absolutely nothing. That was good, so he decided to sit down and enjoy the fire that was already lit. It looked like a big bonfire and he wondered why someone would light such a huge fire and then walk away and leave it._

_Suddenly he heard a branch snapping behind him and he turned around to see the biggest giant he had ever seen coming towards him and as he looked into the giants face he saw that it was Goliath. He turned the other way to try and run, but he saw two more giants coming towards him and they must have been thirty feet tall. He was horrified when the largest one's face morphed into Ronon's, just before it picked him up. He felt himself being lifted in to the air towards Ronon's mouth and just before he was dropped into his mouth, he screamed….._

He woke with a start and was surprised to find Ronon standing over him, with concern written all over his face.

"Are you okay buddy? Did you have another nightmare?"

It took a while for him to get his bearings, but when he did he found that he was angry with Ronon, so he spoke to him with cold anger, "why should I tell you? You'd probably run off and tell someone, so I'm going to say that it is _none of your dam business!_" He was yelling at Ronon by the time he had finished.

"_What the hell is wrong with you Sheppard!?_ Ronon shot back.

"I just want to be left alone and for everyone to keep their noses out of my business!" He was really angry by this time, so he picked up the jug of water on his bedside table and threw it across the room. It felt so good watching the glass shatter against the wall, in fact he really wanted to find something to throw at Ronon, but he couldn't see anything at the moment.

He turned to Ronon and gave him a death stare, "now _get out_ before I throw _something at you!"_

He revelled in to look on Ronon's face as he left the room. He knew that he would have to apologise to everyone eventually. He also knew that he would have to talk about his feelings at some point, but for now he was happy to be alone.

Now that he had finished his meltdown, he noticed that the pain in his leg was at an all-time high, but he didn't feel like calling anyone for his pain meds, because physical pain he could handle, it was the emotional pain that he couldn't deal with.

He closed his eyes wanting to go back to sleep again, but he was interrupted a few minutes later by someone entering the mood. "Why the _hell,_ don't you_ leave me alone!?" _He shouted in the direction of the door, not bothering to open his eyes.

He knew who it was the minute a Scottish voice spoke, "I heard you and Ronan shouting from my office. What is going on son?"

He looked at Carson and spoke in a cold controlled voice, "what is going on is that I want to be left alone, to deal with this in my own way, so unless you have any pain meds to give me you can get out!"

"I will give you your pain meds and then I will leave you alone, but you will have to talk eventually and if you don't talk to your team I will make you talk to Dr Robinson before you leave the infirmary."

He watched as Carson injected his pain meds into his IV, then he waited until he was sure that Carson had left the room and then finally he let the tears that were brimming in his eye fall.

**TBC…**

***Dr Eva Robinson is the Psychologist in the Stargate Legacy series of books.**


	19. Chapter 19: What's happening to John

**Chapter 19: What's happening to John?**

Carson entered Woolsey's office to find that everyone else had already arrived. He had been so worried about John and his outbursts that he had called a meeting to discuss his mood, which Carson thought bordered on depression.

Looking around at the faces of Ronon, Rodney, Teyla, Jennifer and Dr Eva Robinson, he suspected that they had all had subjected to the Colonel's angry outbursts over the last few days.

He sat down next to Teyla and looked up at Woolsey waiting for him to begin.

"Okay now that we're all here, let's begin, "Woolsey stated before addressing him, "Dr Beckett how is Colonel Sheppard's physical state at the moment? Is he healing as well as you would expect?"

"Physical his leg is healing well, as is his wrist. He's still a little weak from the effects of the Red spot, but he's not healing as well as I would have expected him too."

"And how would you describe his mental state?" Dr Robinson interjected, before anyone else had a chance to speak.

Carson took a deep breath and exhaled to calm himself, before he answered the question that was obviously directed at him, "I would have to say that it's bordering on anxiety and depression."

"Has he opened up to anyone about his ordeal?" Dr Robinson asked looking thoughtful.

It was Woolsey who interrupted this time. "The closest Colonel Sheppard came was when the Giant Goliath went to apologise to him, he got angry with Goliath, because Goliath didn't realise that he was sick, when he was trying to have him activate the ancient devices."

"And he's been shouting at people ever since," Rodney supplied indignantly.

"Has he had any calm moments since the visits with the Giant or has he been angry the entire time?" Robinson asked, looking around the room.

Carson thought about the question before answering, "he seems to be calm when Teyla is with him, but it doesn't last for long. Even with Teyla it takes very little to set him off." He looked to Eva for her lead as to what to do next about Colonel Sheppard, "what do you propose we do about his mental state? Will you talk to him?"

"At this stage I'm reluctant to get involved. You know how he feels about speaking to me." Carson noticed a thoughtful look crossing her face before she continued, "my advice would be, when he is well enough to be released to his quarters that his friends keep an eye on him and he will probably open up to them when he is ready to do so. When do you think he will be ready to be released Carson?"

"I want to get a cast on his leg this afternoon, but if all goes well I should be able to release him in a couple of days."

"Okay I want to see how things play out over the next couple of days. I will want to talk to him before you release him to his quarters," she turned and looked around the room at his friends before continuing, "but for now I want you to keep an eye on him and let Carson, Jennifer or myself know if his mental state seems to deteriorate in anyway."

"Okay keep me informed. We all know what we have to do, so you're all dismissed," Woolsey stated getting to his feet.

Carson sat in his chair and watched the others leave, once everyone had left, he turned to Woolsey and said. "I only hope that it's enough."

Woolsey just nodded his head, "I hope so too."

With that Carson got to his feet and headed back to the infirmary to continue his shift.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla left Woolsey's office and headed straight for the infirmary, she knew that she needed to talk to John about where they were going to live when he was released from the infirmary. She suspected that he wouldn't want to talk about their relationship with Woolsey right now, but she thought she had to try. It might cheer him up if he knew that he had something to look forward to.

Arriving in the infirmary a few minutes later, she found that John was just staring at the ceiling. He didn't even turn his head when she approached him.

"John I was just wondering if you felt up to talking to Woolsey about our relationship, because I have found the most wonderful apartment for us on the South Pier and I really need to ask him for permission to move our things in."

"Whatever, "he replied still staring at the ceiling.

She tried again trying to keep her tone gentle, "John, please look at me? I really need to talk to you."

When he looked at her he saw the saddest expression from him that she'd ever seen, "Teyla no offense, but I really don't want to talk to anyone right now. When I am feeling a bit better I would be happy to discuss things with you, but not right now okay."

She leant in and kissed him on the cheek before leaving, "I will see you later John, just remember that I love you and I hope that you will feel better soon and one last thing before I leave, Torren really misses his Daddy."

As she left the room she looked over at John and noticed that he had gone back to staring blankly at the ceiling. She was really beginning to worry about his mental state and she hated to see him this way. He was usually so full of life and optimism, but now she wondered if he would ever be that way again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John just lay staring at the ceiling, as much as he loved Teyla and Torren; he valued his own space right now. His leg was always hurting these days and even with pain killers flowing through his veins there was always a dull ache. Carson had taken him off morphine and reduced the amount of pain meds he was being given, so he wasn't as drowsy and sleepy as he had been after the first few days after the operation.

On one hand that was a good thing, but on the other hand he was bored out of his mind. His wrist was still in a cast, which meant he only had one good hand and that limited the amount he was able to do. Every time he needed to go to the bathroom one of the nurses would have to help him pee in a bottle, or he'd have to use a bed pan. Carson assured him that once he had a cast on his leg that he would probably be able to learn to go to the bathroom on his own and maybe he'd even be able to have a shower if he covered up his casts and sat down. All of that seemed like such a long way off, so much so that he was beginning to wonder if he was going to be stuck in this room forever.

He was contemplating whether he should hand in his resignation and head back to earth when Carson entered the room.

He turned his head to stare at his friend, "what can I do for you Doctor Beckett?"

"I've just come to check on your leg laddie and see how well the surgical site is healing. If all is well I can take the stitches out and put a cast on your leg this afternoon after lunch."

That was the first piece of good news he'd heard since he had woken up. "That's great doc, so when can I get out of here. I'm beginning to climb the walls; well not literally, but figuratively I am," he joked and that actually made him feel a little better, but he wondered for how long.

"I would like to keep an eye on you for another few days once we've put a cast on your leg, but all being well I should be able to release you to your quarters in a day or two."

He looked at him suspiciously, surely it wasn't going to be that easy, "that's great Doc, but what's the catch?"

"I'll release you on two conditions, number one is that someone from your team will be with you at all times."

He thought about that for a few minutes and came to a conclusion, _I can live with that. _"What's the second condition doc?"

He watched as Carson's gaze shifted to the floor, so he knew he wasn't going to like it, "spit it out Carson."

"Number two is I would like you to speak to Doctor Robinson, before you leave the infirmary."

"Not going to happen Doc. Now are you going to check my leg, so that I can have some lunch and go back to sleep."

"Aye lad let's look at your leg and then I'll have Marie go and get you some lunch. What would you like?"

"Any chance of a steak? He quipped.

"Sorry, but I can offer you some nice hot chicken broth and Jello for dessert."

"You know Doc I'm not really in the mood for broth after that gunk you served me last night, but I'd happily have some blue jello."

"Okay, I'll send Marie for some in a minute in the meantime let's look at this leg."

He lay as still as he could and tried to hide the pain that he was feeling as Carson took the bandages off his leg. Carson made some tutting noises, before disappearing from the room.

While Carson was gone, he lay in his bed contemplating his fate. He would probably be able to leave the infirmary in a few days, but that was only the beginning, as he still had a long road to recovery ahead of him. If he could manage to apologise to his friends he might actually be able to get through it with their help. He really had no idea why he felt so much better, but for the moment he did and he made up his mind when he saw his friends again he would apologise to every one of them; especially Teyla. He really wanted to move in with her, so he knew that he would have to speak to Woolsey soon about their relationship.

Carson interrupted his thoughts when he came back a few minutes later with a tray of instruments, "Okay laddie I'm going to take the stitches out and bandage your leg up again. After that I will give you some pain meds and you can have your lunch. I'll come back in a few hours then to put a cast on your leg."

"Thanks Doc."

An hour later when Carson had removed his stitches and he'd eaten a bowl of blue jello, he settled down for a nap. The pain in his leg had been suitably numbed for the time being, so it wasn't long before he felt his eyelids drooping and he fell into a deep sleep.

_John was walking through the forest in a set of hospital scrubs, he had no idea how he'd gotten there and he had no idea why he wasn't dressed. He looked around hoping to find someone who could answer his questions, but he saw no-one. He had a real sense of __déjà____vu_ _about this scenario and he couldn't work out if it was real or if he was having a nightmare. He had a sneaking suspicion that he'd been in this situation more than once recently._

_When he heard the ghostly sound whistling through the trees and walked through the menacing darkness, he knew that he had been here before. The only problem was that he had no idea when, but he still felt compelled to continue. Up ahead he saw a light and he headed towards it. As he got closer to the light and saw a clearing in the distance, he became anxious. Who would he find when he got there; hopefully a friendly face. _

_Upon entering the clearing he had a good look around and saw absolutely nothing. That was good, so he decided to sit down and enjoy the fire that was already lit. It looked like a big bonfire and he wondered why someone would light such a huge fire and then walk away and leave it._

_Suddenly he heard a branch snapping behind him and he turned around to see the biggest giant he had ever seen coming towards him and as he looked into the giants face he saw that it was Goliath. He turned the other way to try and run, but he saw two more giants coming towards him and they must have been thirty feet tall. He was horrified when he saw that the two largest giants were Ronan and Rodney. Rodney started taunting him and then he felt himself being lifted in to the air towards Ronon's mouth and just before he was dropped into his mouth, he screamed….._

He awoke to the sound of his own screaming, this had been the most disturbing nightmare to date, and why the hell were the giants morphing into his friends; the people who he needed the most?

All of a sudden he felt as if there was an elephant sitting on his chest and he was having difficulty breathing, then he felt an oxygen mask being put on his face and a soothing voice talking to him.

"It's okay Colonel, just breath normally and you'll feel better soon."

It took him a while for his muddled brain to realise that it was Dr Keller talking to him and Carson was sitting by his side taking his pulse.

"How long have I been asleep Docs?" He managed to croak out.

"About four hours." Carson told him.

He looked at Carson with panic in his eyes. "Doc what the hell is wrong with me. I keep having the same nightmare over and over and every time it's a little different. I need to talk to Woolsey I think that Giant must have done something to me when he came to the infirmary."

**TBC…**


	20. Chapter 20: Artifact or Giant

**Chapter 20: Artifact or Giant.**

Carson was sitting in his office studying the scans of John's leg that he had taken earlier that day and what he couldn't work out was why the Colonel was still in so much pain was? The leg was actually healing really well, so although it was a given that he would be in pain, there was no way he should still be agony after five days. If he was going to release him from the infirmary in the next couple of days, he really needed to find out what was causing this.

He knew that Rodney had brought a heap of artifacts back from the scavenger's headquarters, so he wondered if any of those could be causing the problem, _only one way to find out. _

He tapped his head piece and called Rodney, "Beckett to McKay, come in please?"

"_What can I do for you Carson?"_

"Have you had a chance to check out any of those ancient devices that you brought back from the scavengers headquarters, as yet?"

"_It's on the end of an incredibly long list of things that I have to do, so no."_

"Well I was wondering if Colonel Sheppard inadvertently activated one of them and it backfired in some way."

For a moment there was silence and Carson thought that Rodney may have hung up on him, but it didn't take too long and Rodney was back working himself into a high pitched rant.

"_Why would you say that Carson, has something happened to Colonel Sheppard that you haven't told us about? Is he going to die, is that what the problem is? Please don't tell me after everything he's been through he's going to die!?"_

Carson was completely taken aback by Rodney's rant, so it took him a while to answer, "Rodney relax, the Colonel just seems to be having much more pain in his leg than he should five days after surgery."

"_I guess I can have a look at some of the devices, I'm not sure they've all been brought back though, I'll have to get Major Lorne and Radek to help me."_

"Let me know what you find, Beckett out."

"_I'll get onto it straight away, McKay out."_

Carson looked up from his desk to find that Jennifer had arrived to begin her shift, "Is it that time already?"

"Sure is. How's the Colonel this afternoon?"

"He's asleep at the moment, but for some reason he seems to be in a lot of pain, so I'm having Rodney look at some of the ancient artifacts that the giants were trying to have him activate, to see if there's some connection." Carson explained while rubbing his temples, he sure as hell had a headache coming on and he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept.

"Well Carson I'm on duty now so maybe you should go and get some rest."

"Aye Lassie I think you're absolutely right. I think I'll head to the mess hall and then I'll try and get a few hours' sleep."

"Were you intending to put a cast on his leg this afternoon?" Jennifer asked looking at the chart on the office desk.

"Yes I was, but I thought I'd leave him asleep for as long as possible, because I think he's been having nightmares the last few nights and hasn't had a lot of decent sleep. So maybe you can let me know when he wakes up and I will come and help you."

Before he had a chance to leave the infirmary, a high pitched scream came from the other end of the infirmary. He didn't need too many guesses to know who it was. He raced in to John's private room with Jennifer following closely behind him to find John thrashing about and gasping for air.

Jennifer quickly found and oxygen mask and placed it over his face and started to talk to him in a soothing voice.

"It's okay Colonel, just breath normally and you'll feel better soon."

He seemed quite disoriented at first, so Carson sat down and started to take his pulse

"How long have I been asleep Docs?" He managed to croak out.

"About four hours." Carson told him.

John looked at him and he could see the panic in his eyes. "Doc what the hell is wrong with me. I keep having the same nightmare over and over and every time it's a little different. I need to talk to Woolsey I think that Giant must have done something to me when he came to the infirmary."

"Settle down son, I will contact Woolsey to come down here as soon as possible. Rodney is also checking some of the ancient devices that we've recovered from the scavenger's headquarters to see if they have any connection to what is going on aswell."

He watched as his patients breathing evened out and Jennifer took the oxygen mask of his face, once he was sure that John was going to be okay, he contacted Woolsey.

"Beckett to Mr Woolsey, come in please?"

"_What can I do for you Dr Beckett?"_

"Can you meet me in the infirmary right away?"

"_Is Colonel Sheppard, alright?"_

"Yes he's doing well physically, but I will let you know what is going on when you arrive here."

_Okay I'm on my way Woolsey out."_

Carson looked at his patient who had finally stopped shaking and closed his eyes, "Mr Woolsey is on his way, how is the pain son?"

"It's pretty high at the moment doc, but I don't want to fall asleep again in case I have another nightmare."

"I can give you something to ease the pain without putting you to sleep."

"Thanks doc."

Carson injected the pain meds directly into his IV and got up to leave the room, "Jennifer and I will be in our office if you need anything son."

He saw John give a slight nod and then he turned around and headed back to his office, with Jennifer following close behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

John was lying in his bed with his eyes closed when he heard at least three people entering the room. Opening his eyes he saw Dr Keller, Mr Woolsey and Dr Robinson standing beside his bed.

John looked at Dr Robinson, as he carefully thought about his next words. "What is she doing here? He asked calmly.

"Dr Robinson is here, because we are worried about your mental state." Beckett answered looking at his feet.

It took all of his control not to freak out when he heard those words, "Dr Beckett I will not be discussing anything with Dr Robinson. My metal state is just fine, what is happening to me has nothing to do with my mental state. I'm convinced that Shorty did something to me when he came to visit me in the infirmary. Now could everyone kindly leave except for Mr Woolsey, as I would like to discuss the matter with him?" He was proud of himself by the time he'd finished, as he had managed to stay in control the whole time.

John watched Carson and gave him a look, daring him to say something else, but obviously he declined, as he turned to leave the room.

Dr Robinson patted him on the shoulder and spoke to him quietly, "I won't make you talk to me, but at some stage I would like you to open up to your team."

He gave her a gentle nod and watched her leave the room and then he turned his attention to Woolsey who had remained quiet until now.

"Tell me what's bothering you Colonel Sheppard?"

"I've been having the same nightmare over and over, since Shorty left the infirmary and It continues to change. The last time I had it, Ronan was a giant and he tried to eat me, so I'm just wondering if you can find out whether these giants have any telepathic abilities?"

He saw a confused look cross Woolsey's face, "Shorty?"

"Yeah that's the name I gave Goliath."

A smile crossed Woolsey's face, "figures."

"Can you please check it out for me?" he asked Woolsey with a hopeful voice.

"I will get on it right away, I will talk to Jonah the head of the Giant council and ask if he knows of any giants with these abilities; in the meantime maybe you should get some rest."

"Thank you Mr Woolsey." John turned his head and started staring at the ceiling again and was glad when he was finally alone. He closed his eyes not really wanting to fall asleep again, but very soon he couldn't help it and he gave in to the darkness that was beckoning to him.

_John was walking through the forest in a set of hospital scrubs, he had no idea how he'd gotten there and he had no idea why he wasn't dressed. He looked around hoping to find someone who could answer his questions, but he saw no-one. He had a real sense of __déjà____vu_ _about this scenario and he couldn't work out if it was real or if he was having a nightmare. He had a sneaking suspicion that he'd been in this situation more than once recently._

_When he heard the ghostly sound whistling through the trees and walked through the menacing darkness, he knew that he had been here before. The only problem was that he had no idea when, but he still felt compelled to continue. Up ahead he saw a light and he headed towards it. As he got closer to the light and saw a clearing in the distance, he became anxious. Who would he find when he got there; hopefully a friendly face. _

_Upon entering the clearing he had a good look around and saw absolutely nothing. That was good, so he decided to sit down and enjoy the fire that was already lit. It looked like a big bonfire and he wondered why someone would light such a huge fire and then walk away and leave it._

_Suddenly he heard a branch snapping behind him and he turned around to see the biggest giant he had ever seen coming towards him and as he looked into the giants face he saw that it was Goliath. He turned the other way to try and run, but he saw two more giants coming towards him and they must have been thirty feet tall. He was horrified when he saw that the two largest giants were Ronan and Rodney. Rodney started taunting him and then he felt himself being lifted in to the air towards Ronon's mouth only this time he didn't wake up, he felt himself falling down a deep dark hole and what disturbed him the most was that he just kept on falling, the darkness permeated his entire being and all he could do was surrender to it._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla had spent the afternoon with her son and they'd had a picnic over on the east pier. She'd had a lovely time except for the fact that Torren kept asking when he could see his Da.

She had to keep reassuring him that when Daddy's leg was feeling better they would all go home together. She still hadn't had a chance to talk to Woolsey about the family apartments as yet, but she was going to talk to John before dinner again to see if he was ready to talk to Woolsey about their relationship.

After having dropped Torren of at Amelia's she headed to the infirmary, she assumed that John would have his leg in a cast by now and that he would be one step closer to leaving the infirmary.

Arriving at the infirmary a few minutes later she headed into Carson and Jennifer's office to see how John was, Carson was sitting across from Jennifer and they were quietly discussing their patients.

"Carson how is John?" She asked entering their office.

"I think he's sleeping peacefully at the moment, but we're a wee bit worried about the lad. He seems to be having the same nightmare over and over, but if you want to you can go and see him lassie."

Smiling at Carson and Jennifer, she nodded her head, turned around and headed down to John's room. She arrived just in time to hear him crying out and then his muscles started to twitch and convulse. While trying to hold him still she called for Carson and Jennifer.

It didn't take long for Carson and Jennifer to enter the room and for Carson to start yelling instructions, "give him 20mls of Lorazepam." Jennifer didn't waste any time in injecting the anticonvulsant into his IV. Teyla and Carson held on to him until the convulsions had ceased.

"What was that?" Teyla asked, while staring at John, as Carson took his vitals.

"I'm really not sure lassie, his vitals all appear normal. I think it's about time I took a brain scan." Carson suggested.

She kept staring at John wondering what was happening to him. "Will that tell us what just happened?"

Carson responded with a shrug of his shoulders, "I have no idea Lassie."

**TBC…**


	21. Chapter 21: Things are looking grim

**Chapter 21: Things are looking grim.**

It had been almost an hour since Woolsey had left the infirmary and in that time he had contacted Jonah from the Council of Giants and Ladon Radim and neither of them had ever heard of a giant having telepathic abilities. They had promised him that they would research the matter further though, as they were both wanting to do whatever they could to help.

After he had spoken to both leaders he had put the matter out of his mind and gone back to his normal mundane work. He had been at it for around ten minutes when his com activated.

He tapped his earpiece and was surprised to find it was Dr Beckett contacting him.

"What can I do for You Dr Beckett?"

_"I'm just letting you know that Colonel Sheppard had a massive seizure twenty minutes ago and we have just conducted a brain scan and hooked him up to an EEG."_

Woolsey sighed, this was not good news, he really needed his military commander back to one 100% health as quickly as possible and none of this was helping. "What have you found Dr Beckett?"

"_Well the electrical impulses in his brain are way above what they should be for a man who is unconscious."_

"Do you have any idea what is causing this?"

"_At this point, my guess is it's probably an ancient device. Have you had any luck finding out if giants are known to have telepathy?"_

"I've spoken with both Ladon Radim and Jonah and they both assure me that it is not a common trait amongst the giants. They are going to do some more research and question Goliath further, but for now we have nothing."

"_Okay I'll contact Rodney and see how he is going with his research, Beckett out."_

"Keep me informed, Woolsey out."

After breaking the connection with Beckett he really felt as if he needed to know what was going on as soon as possible, but he didn't want to have to contact Jonah or Ladon so soon, but he felt as if he really didn't have much of a choice.

He stood up and was just about to contact Ladon again when his com activated, tapping his earpiece he found Amelia at the other end, "What can I do for you Amelia?"

"_I have a transmission from Todd for you."_

"Okay put him through to my office and thanks Amelia."

"_You're welcome Sir and I'm just putting him through now."_

He sat down just in time to see Todd's face appear on his computer screen. "What can I do for you Todd?"

"_I understand that JJohn SShheppard is still unconscious and having nightmares?"_

Woolsey flinched as Todd barred his crooked yellow teeth into what he could only describe as a grimace. "Yes that is true and how do you know about it?"

"_I have my sources, but the reason I am calling is to offer my help."_

The last comment got Woolsey's interest, "how can you help?"

"_I know of a device, which is inserted into a person's brain, so that they can be manipulated and controlled."_

"And how does one control the device?"

"_It is a Wraith device, so someone with Wraith DNA needs to activate it."_

"Well they couldn't have used that then, unless they had a pet wraith on hand."

Todd's weird grin lit up the screen again, _"unless one of the giants has some Wraith DNA don't forget that my people experimented on many races eons ago."_

"Okay I'm listening. What do you propose?"

"_I will come aboard Atlantis and work with Drs' Beckett and McKay to try and find the device and then I can switch it off remotely."_

"Where are you now?"

"_I am on one on my hive ships."_

Okay, give us five minutes and then you can beam down and help."

"_I'll see you then Mr Woolsey."_

Todd's face disappeared from the screen and Woolsey wasn't at all happy, the wraith was a brilliant scientist, but he didn't really want to have to deal with him again so soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_John was walking through the forest in a set of hospital scrubs, he had no idea how he'd gotten there and he had no idea why he wasn't dressed. He looked around hoping to find someone who could answer his questions, but he saw no-one. He had a real sense of __**déjà**____**vu**_ _about this scenario and he couldn't work out if it was real or if he was having a nightmare. He had a sneaking suspicion that he'd been in this situation more than once recently and in the back of his addled brain he suspected that it was a nightmare that became worse each time he had it._

_When he heard the ghostly sound whistling through the trees and walked through the menacing darkness, he knew that he had been here before. The only problem was that he had no idea when, but he still felt compelled to continue, despite the fact that in his mind he didn't really want too. Up ahead he saw a light and he headed towards it. As he got closer to the light and saw a clearing in the distance, he became anxious. Who would he find when he got there; hopefully a friendly face. _

_Upon entering the clearing he had a good look around and saw absolutely nothing. That was good, so against his better judgement he decided to sit down and enjoy the fire that was already lit. It looked like a big bonfire and he wondered why someone would light such a huge fire and then walk away and leave it._

_Suddenly he heard a branch snapping behind him and he turned around to see the biggest giant he had ever seen coming towards him and as he looked into the giants face he saw that it was Goliath. He turned the other way to try and run, but he saw two more giants coming towards him and they must have been thirty feet tall, joining these giants was a slightly smaller female giant with a baby, he looked at her face and saw that it was Teyla and the baby was Torren and if that wasn't terrifying enough he saw that the two largest giants were Ronan and Rodney. Rodney started taunting him and Teyla joined in. Then he felt himself being lifted in to the air towards Ronon's mouth only this time he didn't wake up, he felt himself falling down a deep dark hole and what disturbed him the most was that he just kept on falling, the darkness permeated his entire being and all he could do was surrender to it._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ronon had spent the afternoon sparring with marines and he decided that seeing it was almost dinner time he would go and see Sheppard before he met Teyla in the mess hall. They had arranged it earlier in the day and he was really looking forward to sharing a meal with her and Torren. Even though he had been on Atlantis for four years now there was still only two people on Atlantis who truly understood him, one of them was Teyla and the other one was John Sheppard.

John had offered him a home when he'd rescued him from the life of a runner. Ronon had spent seven years being chased by the wraith, just for their pleasure and he swore that he wouldn't rest until every last wraith had been wiped from the galaxy; except for Todd of course.

He knew that Sheppard and Teyla shared a similar sentiment, so he was proud and honoured to be on the same team as them.

Arriving at the infirmary he walked past the doctors' office and was surprised to see that they weren't there. _I wonder what's going on._ His first thought was that something was wrong with Sheppard, so he raced down the corridor to find that both doctors were there and attaching leads to Sheppard's head.

He grabbed Carson by the arm and spun him around, "what the _hell_ is wrong with him!?"

"We're not sure. All we know is that he keeps on having the same nightmare over and over and he's just had a seizure." Carson answered patting him on the arm.

"Well do you know what's _causing_ it _or not_!?" He asked in a forceful voice.

"We're not 100% sure, but we think that it has something to do with an ancient device, or that giant Goliath did something to him when he was in the infirmary visiting Colonel Sheppard."

Ronon wasn't happy and he could feel his anger rising, "Well what are _you_ going to do _about it!?"_

It was Jennifer who answered him this time. "We're doing all that we can. Rodney is researching ancient artifacts, Woolsey in contacting the Giants to see if they have telepathic abilities and we are monitoring him the best we can."

He felt much better after Jennifer's explanation, "can I sit with him for a while?" he asked in a much calmer tone.

"Sure why don't you go ahead and if you need anything Carson and I will be in our office," Jennifer explained while turning to head out the door.

Before she got very far, John started to yell and thrash about. Ronon stood up and held his leg as his muscles began to twitch and convulse.

"He's seizing again!" Carson yelled as he grabbed his head.

Jennifer sprang into motion and injected an anticonvulsant into his IV port, slowly the convulsions ceased and John was quiet again.

"What the_ hell_ was that!?" Ronon thundered.

"He's had another seizure." Carson explained while checking John's vitals.

"All I know is we'd better find a solution soon or he may end up with brain damage if he has another seizure." Jennifer explained to them with sadness.

Ronon looked down at his friend lying in the bed. Why did these things always happen to him? Sheppard was a good man, who only wanted to protect the innocent.

Ronon looked at the two doctors and then at Sheppard, he really wanted to stay with him, but he had promised Teyla that he would have dinner with her. "Well I have to meet Teyla for dinner, when I have finished I'll be coming back to sit with him for as long as it takes."

"I'll sit and keep an eye on him until then," Carson offered.

"Thanks," Ronon muttered, as he left the room and headed to the mess hall to meet Teyla. He knew that she would be worried, so he owed it to Sheppard too keep an eye on her. He knew that Sheppard and Teyla had recently admitted their feelings for one another and he really hoped that they would get a chance to explore those feelings in the future. If anything happened to Sheppard he knew that Teyla would be devastated. That is why he would do everything in his power to protect Teyla no matter what happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney had been in his lab all afternoon looking over the devices that they'd brought back from the Scavengers headquarters and he couldn't find a thing that would affect Sheppard in any way that would be detrimental to his health.

Radek had been in and out all day bringing him sandwiches and making him coffee and he had even sent Major Lorne back to the planet to see if he could find some more devices, but he still had nothing.

H was startled out of his thoughts when Radek started talking loudly in his heavily accented voice, "how is it going Rodney, do you want to go down to the mess hall for some dinner, or would you like me to bring you something back to the lab."

Rodney looked up at the little scientist with a frown, "No Radek I don't want to go down to the mess hall. I have been here all afternoon and_ I've found squat_, _so if it's all the same to you _I will stay here until I find something that can he_lp Colonel Sheppard!" Rodney felt his_ anger rising by the time he had finished

"Okay sandwiches it is then," Radek replied softly.

Rodney managed to calm down as he spoke to his friend again, "thanks Radek, some sandwiches would be great and I'd really like some coffee too."

Radek nodded and left the room.

Looking back at his computer again, he picked up another of the devices that Major Lorne had just brought back. It was the tenth device that he had researched in the last hour and he didn't think that he would have any more luck with this one than he'd had with any of the others.

Five minutes later when the computer screen was beginning to blur, he heard heavy footsteps as someone entered his lab, turning around expecting to see Ronon, he was surprised to see Major Lorne standing there with Todd.

He stood up, looked at the wraith and addressed him sarcastically, "Todd what an unexpected pleasure."

"It's good to see you again Dr McKay," hissed Todd, with a crooked smile.

Rodney rolled his eyes and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I am here to help with JJohn SSShhheppard."

"Yes well and exactly how is it you can help this time?" Rodney asked with as much patience as he could muster given the circumstances.

"I believe I know what is affecting JJohn SSShhheppard, so if you will allow me to sit down I will explain."

Rodney just stood there with his mouth open watching as Todd started looking through his computer, "please sit down?" He muttered under his breath.

Rodney sat down next to him as Major Lorne left the room; he was amazed by how quickly the wraith worked. _It's good to have him on our side_, he thought to himself for the second time in a week.

Watching him work was like being hypnotised, so as he watched he felt his eyes drooping and five minutes later he was fast asleep with his head on the desk in front of him.

**TBC…**


	22. Chapter 22: Finally some answers

**Chapter 22: Finally some answers.**

Teyla sat in the mess hall looking out of the window. The view was really amazing, but she didn't really notice it, because all she could think about was John. They had just admitted their feelings for one another and she had even found an apartment, so that they could move in together as a family when John came out of the infirmary. But the way things were looking she didn't know if or when that would ever happen.

She couldn't keep thinking like this, she had a son to take care of and right now he was trying to talk to her.

"Momma, where Da?"

She looked at her son with sadness in her eyes; John was the only father that Torren had ever known. Kanaan was his biological father, but that was where it ended. John was the one who had sat with him at night when he was crying, or was there every night before bed to read him a story. John loved Torren as if he was his own son and she knew that Torren was really missing John.

"His leg is still very sore and now he is having a big sleep, so you won't be able to see him for a while yet." She told him with tears brimming in her eyes.

"It otay momma I here." Torren told her patting her arm.

She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you my sweet darling."

Before she had a chance to say anything else, Torren squealed, "Unca wonan."

"Hello little buddy, is it okay if I join you and Momma for dinner?"

Torren nodded his head and Ronon sat down next to Teyla.

'How are you feeling Teyla?" Ronan asked with a soft gentle voice.

She felt the tears brimming in her eyes again, but she did not want Ronon to see her crying so she tried to control her shaky voice as she spoke, "I'm doing okay considering the circumstances."

When she felt Ronon's arm around her, she couldn't hold the tears back any longer, so she let them fall.

"Ronon why do people keep wanting to hurt John? This always seems to happen to him." She asked through her tears.

"He's a good man who protects the innocent and that plus his ancient gene always equal trouble."

"I think once he is better I will be taking him away somewhere were no-one can ever hurt him again."

She felt Ronon hug her tighter as he spoke, "I couldn't agree with you more."

A little voice, spoke in her ear. "Momma why you sad? I here." Torren asked putting his arms around her neck.

"Thank you Torren. I'm very sad because I want Daddy to come home with us."

"Where we live?" Torren asked letting go of her neck.

"I have found the most wonderful home for us all to share when daddy is better, but I just need to check with Mr Woolsey if it is okay for us to move in."

Torren looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes; the ones that were so like John's. "I see?"

"Yes when we have finished dinner I will take you there. Uncle Ronan can come with us if he would like."

"I think I might take you up on that offer, now what's for dinner." Ronon mumbled, as a smile crossed his face.

Teyla smiled back and answered him, "Torren's favourite, meatloaf and mash potatoes. Mind you if he makes the mess he usually makes with this meal, I will have to give him a bath before we take him to look at the apartment."

Ronon laughed as he got up to go and get his meal, he looked back at her and Torren before heading off, "would you like me to get you two some food."

"Yes thankyou Ronon that would be lovely."

Torren just nodded and a big grin crossed his face.

A few minutes later Ronon arrived back at the table with food for them all. Teyla sat with her friend and son for another hour enjoying the stories that Ronon was telling her from when he was a young boy on Sateda.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_John walked out of the darkness and found himself by the campfire again. He looked up to see that giant Ronon, giant Rodney and giant Teyla were sitting on a large log. Giant Torren sat next Teyla, looking up at him._

"_Ya not my dad, go way!" Torren yelled at him._

_Teyla's head turned to look at him, "John why are you here, you mean nothing to us, so run away and never return."_

_Her words crushed him, he knew that this was all a dream, but is that what Teyla really thought of him. If she didn't think that way about him, then perhaps she should. He brought nothing but harm or even death to anyone who got close to him. Perhaps it was better if they didn't bother to pursue a relationship._

_Next it was Ronon who spoke to him, "You're just a weakling, why did you let yourself get captured and beat up, you should have been stronger and if you think you're man enough to protect Teyla you're just plain delusional."_

_And again he knew that Ronan was probably right, why couldn't he do something to stop himself from being taken, he knew he was sick at the time, but it was no excuse._

_Finally Rodney stood up and spoke to him in his usual acerbic tone, "you think you're so smart but you're not. Just because you could have got in to MENSA, doesn't mean you should have, so you made the right decision not to. They wouldn't want a loser like you."_

_Again John knew he was probably right, all of his friends were telling him exactly what his father used to tell him, if he went into the air force and didn't work for the family business. He was wasting his abilities and talents, by working for the air force. He'd let his family down and now here he was just proving his father right by letting his friends down too._

_He turned around to go, but he didn't have to go, because his friends go up and turned their backs on him. He screamed at them to come back, but they just kept on walking and it wasn't long before the darkness enveloped him again._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been an hour since Ronon had left the infirmary and Carson had sat with John the entire time. His friend had been quiet for most of that time.

Now John was starting to thrash about and moan again and Carson feared another seizure, he stood up and held his leg to make sure that he didn't injure it further. He had meant to put a cast on it that afternoon, but given the seizures that John had experienced, he had decided to just keep an eye on him for now.

He watched the monitors as John started to twitch and he wasn't surprised to see that his EEG reading were off the chart, something was happening to John while he was unconscious and he really wasn't sure what at this point.

Rodney had called him a few minutes ago to tell him that Todd was with him in his lab and that Todd had a fair idea what was wrong with Sheppard. He hoped that they would have some answers for him soon; because John seemed to be working himself up to another seizure and he was positive if John had another seizure he would probably suffer some permanent brain damage.

Suddenly John shot up in his bed and started to scream, but it wasn't long before he fell back to the bed and was quiet again.

Looking over at the EEG monitor he realised that his brain patters had returned to normal.

He was so relieved that he barely heard his radio. When he finally realised that Rodney was trying to contact him he tapped his radio,

"Beckett here, what have you got Rodney?"

"_Todd and I are heading your way; can you have the scans of Sheppard's brain and his leg ready? We know what we're looking for now and if we find it, we can shut it down from your lab."_

"I'll meet you in the med lab in a few minutes then, I'll send Jennifer down to sit with Colonel Sheppard while you tell me what is going on, Beckett out."

"_Okay, see you then, McKay out."_

He stood up ready to go to his office and was surprised by Jennifer entering the room, "How is he Carson?"

"He's resting peacefully at the moment, but it appears that a few moments ago he had a bad dream and I was afraid that he was going to have a seizure, but after he screamed he settled down."

"How about I keep an eye on him for a while and then maybe you can go and get some rest? You still seem a little tired after being sick with the Red Spot." Jennifer suggested

"I am feeling a wee bit tired, but Rodney and Todd want to meet me in the office, they claim to know what is wrong with Colonel Sheppard and how to fix it."

"Well I hope they have a solution, because I don't think Colonel Sheppard has much time."

Carson just nodded his head and left the room. He arrived in the med lab a few minutes later to find that Rodney and Todd were already there.

"Okay gentlemen," Carson said to Todd and Rodney, practically laughing at the thought of Todd being a gentleman, "what have you got?"

Before Rodney had a chance to answer Todd answered for him, "well I believe that there is a tiny cloaked chip imbedded in JJohn SShheppard's brain which is being manipulated by Goliath."

"I'd check his leg to see if there's anything imbedded in there as well, because that may be why he's actually experiencing more pain than he should," Rodney added.

Carson looked at both of them with a little scepticism, "If the chips are cloaked how the hell are we supposed to see them?"

"I have modified this hand held device to scan for them." Todd hissed, showing his crooked yellow smile.

"Okay, if we detect the chips how do we get them out of Colonel Sheppard and more to the point how did Goliath get them into his body without major surgery?" Carson asked with confusion.

"Well they probably used a mini transport device; I have helped Dr McKay modify this scanner to transport the chips out of JJohn SShheppard's body, when we have detected them." Todd said with a creepy smile.

A worried look crossed Carson's face, "won't that take out half of his brain as well?"

Carson waited for an answer and when Rodney finally answered, he didn't like what he heard. "Well there's obviously a risk of brain damage, if you're messing around with someone's brain, but we believe the risk will be minimal."

Before Carson had a chance to reply, Todd spoke up, "I really don't see we have much of a choice. If it is indeed the device I'm thinking of, then he will suffer brain damage eventually anyway, so we need to be quick."

That was when Carson made his decision, the Colonel was at risk of brain damage if he had another seizure anyway, so now was the time to act.

"Let's do it then." He told them, as he led the way to the Colonel's room.

"How is he?" He asked Jennifer, as soon as he'd entered the room.

He could see the worry in her eyes as she answered him, "he's becoming restless again and I'm hoping he's not heading for another seizure."

"Well Rodney and Todd have a solution, so if you could stand back and allow them to get to work," Carson told her, still not entirely convinced himself that it would work.

He watched intently as Todd waved the device over Sheppard's head, watching the video monitor that was monitoring his brain waves he noticed a dot the size of a pin prick show up. He got closer to the screen and adjusted the magnification to make it more visible.

"Wow that definitely looks like a computer chip, "Carson stated, still shocked that the wraith had that kind of technology. But then he remembered the device a few years ago that messed with everyone's head and made them see things that were not there, to the point where Colonel Sheppard had shot Rodney.

"Shall we look at his leg now?" Rodney suggested.

Carson and Todd nodded and Todd walked up and waved the device over Sheppard's leg and sure enough when the scan of his broken bone came up on the computer screen they had hooked the device up to they saw a tiny computer chip.

"I suggest we try your device on his leg first and if it doesn't take out half his leg, we'll try it on his brain."

"I agree Doctor Beckett, so shall we get started?" Todd hissed, showing his yellow teeth; yet again."

When Carson nodded Todd changed the settings on his device and waved the device over John's leg again. Looking at his leg a few minutes later Carson was happy to see that the chip was gone, but he had no idea where it had gone.

"Where has the chip gone?" Carson asked staring at Todd.

"It was transported into my scanner and then destroyed, so that no-one can ever use it again."

"That's great," Rodney chimed in, "now can we get this thing out of Sheppard's brain, so things can get back to normal?"

Todd waved the device over John's head and as he did John began to moan and Thrash about. Carson kept a close eye on him, because the last think he needed now was a full blown seizure.

When Todd had finished he kept an eye on John and watched as he continued to twitch. All of a sudden his muscles began to convulse and his back arched of the bed.

"He's seizing again!" He yelled trying to hold John's head, while Rodney and Todd tried to hold the rest of his body.

Jennifer sprang into motion and injected an anticonvulsant into his IV port, slowly the convulsions ceased and John was quiet again.

As Carson looked down at John, he was worried that the last seizure may have caused brain damage. He knew that he should probably do some scans, but they wouldn't know for sure until he woke up.

"What happens now?" Rodney asked quietly.

Carson sighed and said the only thing he could in the circumstances, "now we wait."

**TBC…**


	23. Chapter 23: Atlantis to the rescue

**Disclaimer: I am not a Doctor or medical healthcare professional. Although I have tried to research medical terms, they may not be one hundred percent accurate.**

**Chapter 23: Atlantis to the Rescue.**

Woolsey sat in his office looking at the people in front of him and they all looked worried and worn out. It was becoming a common occurrence these days. They were here to discuss Colonel Sheppard's condition; yet again.

It had been over and hour since Todd and Dr McKay had been down to try and remove the implants in Colonel Sheppard's body and he hadn't heard anything as yet. That is why he had called together his team and Drs' Keller and Beckett to update him on the situation.

Woolsey looked around the room one last time, before his eyes settled on Carson. "Well we haven't been together in a few days, so Dr Beckett can you start by filling me in on Colonel Sheppard's condition."

"Well as you know Todd and Dr McKay removed the implants about an hour ago, unfortunately they caused a massive seizure and we have no idea whether there will be any long term side effects."

Teyla looked at Carson blankly, "what does that mean?"

Before Carson had a chance to answer Jennifer took Teyla's arm and answered for him, "well at this stage it looks as if there is damage in the left side of his brain consistent with a stroke, he may lose some movement in the right side of his body."

"Can he be healed from this?" Teyla asked the worry evident in her voice.

Jennifer patted her arm and smiled, "Yes with some rest and physical therapy there is every chance that he will make a full recovery."

Teyla narrowed her eyes at her friend, "Is there a chance that he will not recover from this?"

Jennifer sighed. "Yes there's a slight chance that he will never gain complete use of his right side. He may always have a weakness in his arm, or he may walk with a limp. His speech may be slightly slurred as well."

Woolsey watched the faces of the people in the room and listened to the conversations that were going on around him and he could see that Teyla in particular seemed heart broken. Ronon had told him earlier that Teyla and Colonel Sheppard had admitted their feelings for one another and that they had every intention of becoming a family along with Torren.

He honestly didn't know how that would play out at this point if Colonel Sheppard was permanently disabled. _We'll have to see how things play out in the future,_ he thought to himself before taking another look at those around him. He realised that they were all staring at him and waiting for him to proceed with the meeting.

He really had no idea what he was supposed to say next, so he just opened his mouth to see what came out. "What do you advise we do next Drs?"

"Well, all we can do at the moment is, wait until he wakes up and then we can see what condition he is in." Carson explained.

Woolsey stood up and started to usher everyone out of the room, "Okay you're all dismissed and Doctors' please keep me informed."

He watched everyone leave until it was only Teyla left, "Mr Woolsey can I have a word with you."

He had a good idea what she was going to say to him, but he invited her in anyway and shut the door behind her.

"How can I help you Teyla?"

"I do not know if you have heard yet or not Mr Woolsey, but John, I and Torren have decided to become a family and I would like to ask your permission that when John comes out of the infirmary to move into one of the family apartments over on the south pier?"

He didn't have the heart to tell her at this stage that if John required intensive physical therapy, that he may be sent back to earth and he had no idea if he would be able to return even if he was returned to 100% health.

He smiled at her, "Yes Teyla I am aware of the feelings that you and Colonel Sheppard have for one another and you have my permission to use one of the apartments over on the south pier."

Teyla got up and flashed him a smile before leaving his office.

*When he was sure that she had gone, he put his head in his hands, when had things become so complicated? It didn't take him long to answer his question, it was the moment he had first stepped foot on Atlantis. Within a few hours of being here he had almost had to kill his chief medical officer who was being taken over by a wraith like pathogen. Then he had allowed Dr Beckett to test a cure on his chief military officer, which had almost killed him. In the end Colonel Sheppard had risked his life to administer the vaccine to Dr Keller, but was impaled by a wraith like tentacle in the process. That was the day he'd felt like giving up and heading home, but Colonel Sheppard had looked at him from his hospital bed and smiled, as he said, 'welcome to the Pegasus galaxy.' That was the day he had thrown the rule book out of the window and things had become complicated.*

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was coalescing in the dark, he felt comfortable and at peace even though it was pitch black and there was no sound around him. He wondered if he should stay in this place and more to the point what the hell was this place?

He lay there for a while longer; at least he thought he was lying down, he really had no idea, because everywhere was dark. Slowly as he became more aware he realised that something was seriously wrong, his right arm wasn't working properly, his right leg felt sluggish and he couldn't smile properly, the right half of his mouth just didn't seem to work. He began to panic, but suddenly he felt a cool liquid flowing through his veins and he surrendered to the darkness once again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla left Woolsey's office and headed straight to the infirmary to be with John, Amelia had the evening off, so she had agreed to look after Torren for a few hours.

Arriving in John's private room she found Carson sitting with John and talking in a soothing voice to him.

She walked up to her friend and placed her hand on his shoulder, "how is he Carson?"

Carson turned around to look at her and she saw a pained expression on his face, she'd seen it so many times before, especially when it came to caring for John, "there's no change. Until he wakes up we won't know anything more."

"Thank you Carson. May I sit with him for a while?" She asked, taking a seat on the other side of John's bed.

"That's fine Lassie, I'm just about to go off duty, but Jennifer will be in the office if you need anyone."

Teyla watched as he left the room. Once he was gone she started to sing the Athosian lullaby that she knew he liked to him, about halfway through she felt him squeeze her hand. It wasn't a strong squeeze, but at least she had felt something.

She was about to get up and look for Jennifer when John started to twitch and moan, she immediately pressed the call button and started to yell for Jennifer to come and see what was happening to John.

A few minutes later she arrived and injected something into John's IV and he began to settle down again.

Teyla just kept staring at John, "What happened to him Jennifer."

"We've decided to keep him sedated for a little while longer, just to give his body a bit more time to heal."

"Thank you Jennifer, "she stated and sat down again.

Once she was sure that Jennifer had left she took his hand and started singing the Athosian lullaby again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney left Woolsey's office and headed straight for his lab, he really couldn't think of any other way to deal with what was going on than to head back to work.

After they had removed the devices from Sheppard's body and he'd had a seizure. Todd had left. The only thing Todd had said upon leaving was, "When he wakes up tell me that he now owes me two." The big wraith had smirked on his way out and then headed back to his hive ship.

It was with a heavy heart that he had entered Woolsey's office, for the meeting, to hear the news that he already knew that Sheppard may have suffered brain damage.

This was really much more than he could take right now and he really felt like hitting something, but he also knew that was the way that Ronon dealt with things, so unless he wanted to fight with Ronon for the gym right now, he was really better off in his lab.

When he arrived at his lab, he realised that Radek and some of his minions were there and he really didn't want to deal with them right now, so in the end he turned around and headed for his room. Perhaps it was a good time for a sleep, he really had no idea if it was night or day anymore, but he suspected that it was late evening.

When he arrived in his quarters, he lay down, on his bed fully clothed and immediately fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ronon left the meeting and headed straight to the gym and anyone who got in his way, between Woolsey's office and the gym was shoved aside. He was really in a terrible mood. What would happen if Sheppard could never walk or run properly again, or what if he could never speak? He really had no answers to those questions right now, so he really needed to hit someone or something. He hoped that when he got the gym that it was empty, because if any of the marines were there looking for a sparring partner, they would end up in the infirmary for sure.

He arrived at the gym and was relieved to find that it was empty. He did really like to spar with others, but then he hated it when someone ended up seriously injured, because of him.

He thought about hitting the punching bag with his bare hands, but quickly changed his mind when he thought about it; _Carson and Jennifer have enough to deal with right now without having to patch me up._

He slipped on some boxing gloves and stepped up to the bag and started out by punching the bag slowly. It wasn't long before his punches became more intense and he started kicking the bag as well. Finally he started yelling to release his frustrations as well, he knew that there was nothing he could do about the situation that Sheppard was in right now and it absolutely terrified him.

Eventually he tired of punching and kicking the bag, left the gym and decided to go for a run around the city.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was coalescing in the dark once again, he felt comfortable and at peace even though it was pitch black and there was no sound around him. He wondered if he should stay in this place and more to the point what the hell was this place? He knew that he had been in this place before and for some reason he wasn't able to stay there.

He lay there for a while longer; at least he thought he was lying down, he really had no idea, because everywhere was dark. Slowly as he became more aware he realised that something was seriously wrong, his right arm wasn't working properly, his right leg felt sluggish and he couldn't smile properly, the right half of his mouth just didn't seem to work. He began to panic, what was wrong with him and was there anyone who could help him.

He tried to call out, but no-one answered at first. After a few moments, a soft Gentle voice began calling to him.

"John."

He had no idea whose voice it was, so he strained to listen, as the voice called again, "John."

He was horrified at how bad his speech sounded, when he asked. "Who…are…you?"

"I am Atlantis and I can help to heal you."

"Wha..?" He slurred, still confused why his speech sounded so bad.

"You have suffered brain damage, from a device that was placed in your brain by the giants."

He was still having trouble working out what was going on, so he asked the question again, "Wha...?"

The soft voice continued to speak quietly to him, "If I don't heal your brain you may suffer permanent damage in your right side."

"Kay… "He slurred still feeling very confused.

He laid still and wondered what was going to happen next; at least he thought that he was still lying down.

Suddenly a soft warm light started to spread across his body and he could feel himself growing stronger.

After a few minutes the soft glow dissipated and he felt much better.

"How I'm doing Atlantis?" He asked surprised at how well he spoke.

"I have healed the brain damage and your broken arm, but your leg will have to heal naturally. I can only do so much before my touch becomes more than your body can handle."

He was still confused as to why Atlantis had stepped in now to heal him. "Why didn't you heal me from the Red spot?"

"You're body seemed to be fighting it naturally, with a little help from the vaccine. If you were to recover from brain damage it would be a long slow process and you might be taken away from me."

"Excuse me?"

"I haven't felt a connection like the one I have with you in over ten thousand years and I have come to rely on you presence. The last time I felt like this about anyone, was just before Atlantis was sunk to the bottom of the ocean and its people returned to earth. Imagine my surprise when you stepped through the gate. I instantly felt a connection to you and I knew that you were special."

He was embarrassed by her comments, so he blushed, "Wow I haven't felt special in a long time, so it's nice of you to think of me that way."

"You are most welcome John Sheppard."

"I have one last question, why haven't you come to me before like this?"

"Because, you haven't been listening."

He decided that he really liked being in the presence of the AI that was what it had to be. Atlantis was and AI he was sure of it, "Will I be able to talk to you again?" He asked.

"In time you will, but for now John Sheppard you need to wake up, there is one who loves you who needs you to awaken and her son needs a father to lead and guide him throughout his young life. That someone is you John Sheppard, but for now you should sleep.

As John felt Atlantis fade away, he felt the darkness encroaching on him again. He really felt exhausted, so before long he just let it take him again.

**TBC…**

**These events were from the television series; season 5: episode 2 "The seed."**


	24. Chapter 24: The recover begins

**Chapter 24: The Recovery begins.**

John slowly became aware of his surroundings. The smell of antiseptic, the soft bed and pillows told him he was in the infirmary, but what had happened this time, _this is a good question, _he thought, so he attempted to open his eyes.

He felt a soft silky hand on his arm and he whispered, "Teyla."

He managed to open his eyes a slit, but it seemed like an impossible task to keep them open for long, he kept trying and finally succeeded and found the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen staring down at him.

"John, I'm so happy that you are awake. I will go and get Carson; he wanted me to let him know when you awoke."

He just nodded his head and watched her walk out of the door. _Always a pleasant sight, _he thought to himself and smiled.

He was immensely happy that his mouth was working properly, it almost seemed like a dream what happened when he was unconscious. He really hoped that it was true and that Atlantis had healed him and there was no permanent brain damage. He tried moving his right arm and leg and found that they moved as well as they ever had and he was incredibly grateful for that. The only thing he didn't know was if his left wrist was healed, he would have to ask one of the doctors about that. His thoughts were interrupted by Carson's cheery voice.

"How are you feeling lad?"

He looked at his friend and smiled, before he gave his standard answer, "I'm fine. How long have I been out?"

Carson just stared back at him, "You have been unconscious for two days, do you know what happened to you son?"

"Not really, I have a vague idea, but I don't really know for sure."

"What do you remember?" Carson asked with concern.

"I remember having some really strange nightmare's where my friends were giants and for some reason they all turned against me. "

"Is that all you remember John?" Teyla asked him in a gentle voice.

"Yes. "He lied, how was supposed to tell them that he'd had a visit from Atlantis and that she had healed him. "Can someone please fill me in on what happened to me?"

He kept his eye on Carson, who took a deep breath before he spoke, "We suspect that every time you had a nightmare, you had a massive seizure, and you brain activity was off the charts at the time." Carson told him looking at the floor.

John knew that Carson wasn't telling him everything, by the way he was looking at the floor, "what aren't you telling me Doc?"

"There was a device inserted in your brain, by the giants when they kidnapped you and it was put there to manipulate your mind. The only problem is that when Todd and Rodney removed it, it caused some damage in the left side of your brain, which may lead to problems on the right side of your body."

"Well you know what Doc I feel fine, I can move my arm and my leg fine and as you can hear I can talk with no problems as well."

"Let me be the judge of that laddie, I need to get you under the scanner and perform a brain scan to make sure."

"Sure Doc, but I have a question before we proceed?"

"What is it Colonel?" Carson asked looking worried.

He looked at his left wrist and thought about what Atlantis had done before he asked the question. "Can you scan my left wrist as well, to see if you can take this dam cast off."

"Why would it be any different than it was before?"

John didn't quite know what to tell him, "Umm… I just have a feeling about it. Honestly it feels much better than it did."

"Okay if you insist laddie, I'll scan the wrist as well, now why don't we go and check it out now?"

He felt Teyla squeeze his hand, he hadn't even realised that she was still holding his hand. "I will see you later John and if it's okay with Dr Beckett I will bring Torren by in the morning."

"Yes it should be okay if you bring Torren in around 0900 tomorrow morning." Carson informed her.

John watched her leave the room and he knew that he would never get tired of that view. Turning to look at Carson he realised that he had a huge grin on his face.

"What?"

"Anybody would think you are in love John."

"I am Carson and I want the whole galaxy to know about it." John told him, as his grim became even bigger.

"Okay laddie let's get these scans done and see if you are going to have any long term issues or not?"

Carson wheeled his bed to the room with the ancient scanner in. Jennifer came in and helped Carson get him on to the scanner bed.

He lay on the scanner bed feeling more relaxed and much better than he had in the two weeks since he'd been rescued; he wasn't sure, but that is the time he estimated he'd been back. The scanner ran over his body and he wasn't worried at all, in fact a sense of peace came over him.

It wasn't long before the scanner had finished its job and Carson was looking at results.

"How am I doing Doc?"

He watched as Carson turned and he took note of the totally amazed look on his face. He had seen that look one or twice before and it was usually when something happened that he couldn't explain.

"I can't believe it, but there is no sign of brain damage and your wrist seems to be one hundred percent healed. How is this possible?"

John just looked the other way as he spoke, "you wouldn't believe me if you told you."

"Colonel I never would have believed cloning a human was possible before I came to the Pegasus galaxy, but I am a clone. Nothing you could tell me would shock me."

John just smirked at him, "well when I was unconscious I received a visit from Atlantis and she healed me. Apparently she likes me."

"Well Lad, believe it or not I have felt Atlantis whispering in my ear as well and when I had the Red Spot I had her screaming in my ear and that wasn't a good experience. I have one question though, did she tell you why she didn't heal your leg."

"Apparently, my body couldn't take anymore of her touch at this time."

"Never mind your leg should heal without to many problems now that the chip has been removed from your leg."

John was incredulous as he answered, "What do you mean that you've removed the chip from my leg!?"

"Well the giants put a chip in your leg as well, we think that they used it the stop your leg from healing properly, or to cause you pain. We're not really sure which at this point."

"Okay Doc if these giants put chips in my leg and brain then why haven't I had major brain surgery twice?" He thought about it before Carson had a chance to answer, he answered the question himself. "Let me guess, they used a mini transporter."

"That they did lad. Okay lad let's get you back to bed and take the cast of your wrist, then tomorrow I will put a cast on your leg and in a couple of days I will let you out of the infirmary."

He lay back in his bed as he was wheeled back to his private room, he actually felt better than he had for quite a while and his leg wasn't hurting much at the moment. In a few days he would be out of this place and he could finally move in with Teyla and Torren.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla left the infirmary and headed straight for the gym, she had a fair idea that's where Ronon would be. She really wanted to tell him that John was going to be okay. She'd left her radio in her quarters, so she couldn't use it to contact him.

She arrived at the gym, just as Ronon arrived, "Ronon it is good to see you, how are you feeling?"

"Frustrated and annoyed, how the hell do you think I'm feeling!? _I've just come in here to beat the crap out of the punching bag some more! _The run didn't quite work! Ronon thundered.

"Ronon you do not have to hit anything else, I have just come from the infirmary and John is awake and it appears that he has not suffered any brain damage, Carson is running a scan now."

"Well in that case I'm off to the infirmary," Ronon mumbled, as he turned away from her ready to head down the corridor.

Teyla tapped him on the shoulder before he had a chance to leave, "Ronon, can you please let Rodney know?"

He just waved his hand at her and tapped his radio as he went on his way.

Now she could go and get Torren and make sure that they could get good night's sleep. She had every intention of asking for help to shift things into the new family apartment tomorrow, so that when John came out of the infirmary, they could go home as a family.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John had just been settled back in the infirmary when Ronon came in with Rodney close behind, "Sheppard you're awake."

"Gee nothing gets by you does it big guy." He quipped.

"So you're okay then and there's no sign of brain damage?" Rodney asked as he stepped up to his bedside.

It was Carson who answered the question for him, "Yes he is going to be fine, there's no sign of brain damage. Now if you can leave us for about half an hour I want to get the cast of his wrist, you can both stay for as long as you wish then, as long as you let my patient get some sleep."

"See you in a while Sheppard, "Rodney said and Ronon just grunted as they both left the room.

"You know what Carson I really don't feel tired. In fact I feel better than I have in a while."

"That's all well and good laddie, but you still need your rest. You're not out of my clutches yet, so do as I say or you'll be here a bit longer."

He looked at Carson sheepishly, "sure thing Doc I'll do anything to get out of here, no offense"

"None taken, now let me get some things and then I'll take that cast of your arm."

He nodded as Carson left the room, he felt so much happier than he had before he'd lost consciousness, but he also knew that he would have to make a few apologies, starting with Rodney and Ronon when they came back to see him.

It wasn't long before Carson came back with a tray of tools including a cast separator and a cast saw, "make sure you don't cut my arm of Doc." John quipped.

Carson smiled at him as he spoke, "cheeky bugger."

It wasn't long before the cast was off his wrist and Carson had put an ace bandage on it to give it a little bit of extra support.

"Okay doc what now?"

"Now you can have your visitors back and I'm going to go to bed. Dr Keller will be on duty if you need anything."

He knew that he had to apologise to Carson for something, but he couldn't remember what, "Umm…. Carson, before you go I just wanted to say that I'm….umm sorry if I was angry at you at any point."

"Well if you were I can't remember what you were angry about, so all is forgiven."

John smiled at Carson, as he left the room. Carson had only just left when Rodney and Ronon came back in.

"Sheppard, I think I'm going to sit here all night and keep an eye on you. I'm sure if there is trouble to be found you'll somehow find it." Rodney snarked sitting down beside his bed.

"Yep and I'm going to sit at the end of your bed all night, just to make sure your safe." Ronon stated, sitting down at the end of his bed with his feet up on the bed.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it."

"Well don't think your special or anything; it's just that I don't want to have to train up a new military commander at this point." Rodney replied sarcastically.

John looked at his two friends and knew that he needed to apologise. He knew what he had said to Ronon; he'd got angry with Ronon for telling Teyla about his nightmares, but for the life of him he had no idea how he had upset Rodney. He was sure that he had probably said something at some point though.

"Umm…guy's, if I shouted at you at any point, or umm… did anything to upset you I just want to apologise."

He was sure that Rodney was about to make some sarcastic comment, but Ronon spoke before he had a chance, "apology accepted; now I think Carson wants you to get some sleep."

John looked at his friend with suspicion, "Since when do you listen to Carson?"

Ronon smirked at him, "Just because I don't always follow Carson's advice, doesn't mean I don't listen to him. Now go to sleep."

Rodney nodded his head, "just do it Sheppard, we're not going anywhere in a hurry."

"Yes mom," John joked giving him a mock salute.

He settled back into his bed and closed his eyes thinking that he probably wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon. Within a few minutes his eyelids were drooping and before too long he fell into a deep restful sleep.

**TBC…**


	25. Chapter 25: Return to Normality

**Chapter 25: Return to normality.**

Teyla and Torren were up early the next morning, because they knew they had a lot to do. It was Teyla's intention to move all of Torrens, hers and John's possessions into their new apartment before John came out of the infirmary.

Carson had stopped by her apartment late last night and informed her that John was going to be okay and that he would be out of the infirmary in two days' time.

Arriving in the mess hall at 0700 she was surprised to see so many people there. Normally the scientists slept late and the military personnel got up early, so it tended to be quiet at this time of the day.

She scanned the room to see if any of her friends were there and she was happy to see that Carson, Ronon and Rodney were all sitting at a table overlooking the ocean. She couldn't think of a better way to start the day.

Approaching the serving table, she looked down at her son and asked, "What do you want for breakfast Torren?"

"Pantates momma."

"Of course you do." She murmured smiling down at him. He was growing up so fast, he would be two very soon and it would be lovely for him to be able to celebrate that occasion with his friends and family on Atlantis.

Once she had loaded Torren's plate up with pancakes and chosen some fruit and tea for herself, she walked over to the table where her friends were seated.

"Good morning, how is everyone this morning?" She asked placing their trays on the table and helping Torren into a high chair.

"I'm good." Ronon mumbled.

Carson paused in between mouthfuls to answer, "I feeling refreshed after a good night's sleep."

"I'm not feeling to bad this morning, especially now that I've been able to have some breakfast." Rodney replied while stuffing another mouthful of pancakes into his mouth.

"Does anyone know how John is this morning?" Teyla asked while sipping her tea.

"He was still asleep when Jennifer threw us out an hour ago." Rodney complained, "why did she have to throw us out I wanted to see him when he woke up."

"You can go and see him a bit later, when you've had a rest. The only people I want in there this morning are Teyla and Torren and that is because they have both had a good night's sleep." Carson instructed.

Teyla looked at Rodney and saw that he was about to say something, so she spoke first. "Thank you Carson and I have something to ask you all?"

"What is it Lassie?" Carson asked.

"If you have time today would you please be able to help me move John's and my things in to our new apartment."

"Sure I'll help this afternoon after lunch." Ronon responded with a smile.

"Aye lassie I'll help later this afternoon when my shift is finished, "Carson replied.

"I could help, but I can't lift anything that is too heavy, because of my back," Rodney complained.

"Thankyou Rodney, any help that you can give me will be much appreciated." Teyla placated him, "and thank you Ronon and Carson for your offer of help. I will ask Major Lorne if he can round up some marines to help as well."

She watched as Carson stood to his feet and as he started to walk away he turned and addressed them all. "Well I must get to the infirmary to start my shift. Teyla you can come by for a little while after breakfast with Torren, but I want to get a cast on that leg first. If I'm convinced that John can move around well enough on crutches, I will release him from the infirmary tomorrow afternoon. Ronon, Rodney I want you to get a few hours' sleep before I see you in the infirmary again."

Teyla nodded her head at him, "I will see you soon then Carson."

Ronon and Rodney soon followed Carson out of the mess hall, so she sat there with her son enjoying the morning breeze. It looked as if it was going to be another beautiful day in the Pegasus galaxy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, relaxed and pain free. It was a nice change considering how he'd felt when he'd woken up in the last few weeks. Looking around the infirmary he found that he was alone, which was a relief. He'd woken up a few times throughout the night and his body guards had insisted on talking to him, which meant he didn't get as much sleep as he would have liked.

He was startled from his musings by Dr Keller entering the room, "How are you feeling this morning Colonel?"

"I'm fine thanks Doc." He smirked.

She smiled at him while she took his vitals. "Well that gives me a lot of information," she replied sarcastically, "which is completely what I'd expect from you."

"I'm in no pain and I feel rested, even though I could probably do with some more sleep. Ronon and Rodney insisted on talking half the night."

"Well you won't be going far today, so I suggest you catch up on some sleep this afternoon."

"Okay thanks Doc, what's for breakfast."

"What would you like, Colonel?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

A look of mischief crossed his face, "Bacon and eggs, coffee and pancakes and lots of maple syrup," he replied putting on his best puppy dog look.

"Don't think those puppy dog eyes are going to work on me, you haven't eaten anything substantial for quite a while, so you can have some scramble eggs and toast. And you can have some juice."

He put on his puppy dog look again, "please can I have some coffee?"

John thought he'd almost convinced her when she laughed at him, but she still said "No."

He put on his best grumpy look, "Okay Doc, but don't think I'm happy about it."

At that moment Teyla entered the room and he couldn't contain the excitement in his voice, "Teyla!"

"Good morning John," he watched as she turned to Jennifer and asked with a grin on her face, "has he been giving you trouble Dr Keller?"

"No more than usual."

"Well that means he has been giving you a lot of trouble than." She said with a twinkle in her eye. John knew that twinkle; she usually used it when she was teasing him.

John was incredulous at the way they were speaking about him, so he had to say something, "Hey do you mind, I am right here."

"Yes John I am aware you are here that is why we are talking about you." She had the same twinkle in her eye as she said it.

He turned his head away from both of them and pouted, as much as he liked Dr Keller and he loved Teyla he really hated being teased by them, but then he loved to tease others, so he knew he had to learn to accept it when others teased him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and then he heard Jennifer's voice, "I think I'll go and get you some breakfast Colonel."

He turned his head and smiled at her, "thanks Doc."

He watched her leave the room and then he turned to Teyla. He knew it was time to apologise to her, because he was pretty sure he'd probably upset her big time.

Summoning all of his courage, he broached the subject, "Teyla I'm sorry if I upset you, I know that I was upset with you when Ronon told you about my nightmares, so if I've given you any indication that I don't want to be with you, I didn't mean it. I love you and I want to move in with you and Torren. Speaking of Torren, where is he?"

"He is with Carson at the moment and he will bring him in when he starts his shift. As for you upsetting me. I don't even remember what you said. You were in a lot of pain at the time and I love you too. I can't wait till you get out of here and we can be together as a family."

He sat up in his bed as she leant into kiss him and he responded passionately only to be interrupted by a small voice, "Kissing yucky."

John quickly pulled away and Teyla smoothed her hair down, just in time for Carson to put Torren on John's bed. "I'll just leave him here and head back to my office and Teyla let me know when you leave, so I can put a cast on his leg."

They both watched as Carson left the room. It wasn't long before Torren was vying for his attention, "Da." He squealed and threw his arms around his neck.

"Hey T.J how are you doing buddy."

Before T.J had a chance to say anything, Teyla interrupted, "did you just call our son T.J?"

John was shocked for two reasons, number one; she'd just called Torren their son and number two; he thought that she was upset that she'd called Torren T.J. "I'm sorry don't you want me to call him T.J?"

She smiled at him as she answered, "I really like it, but I suspect that you will be the only person I let use it."

Jennifer interrupted them when she walked in the room carrying his breakfast. She smiled at them both and left the food on the bed table and left the room.

John looked at the plate with great anticipation, he was absolutely starved and he hoped that the Doc had actually managed to get him some real food. Taking the cover off, he was surprised to find a stack of pancakes and a jug of maple syrup; and the best part of all was there was a cup of coffee on the tray. Next to it was a note that read.

_Don't think that those puppy dog eyes are always going to work on me, but for some reason they did this time. _

_Enjoy, Doc Keller._

He greedily started to attack his stack of pancakes, not actually aware that Torren and Teyla were watching him until Torren spoke, "Me eat pantates Da?"

John was considering giving his some when Teyla spoke, "leave daddy's pancakes alone please, you have just had two stacks of your own."

"Sorry Da." He said and John almost choked on his pancakes when he saw Torren using the same puppy dog eyes that he used.

"Please stop looking at Daddy that way Torren; we do not want him to choke on his food?" Teyla suggested.

"Sorry Momma." Torren said turning his gaze towards his mother.

They talked and laughed for another half an hour before Carson came in and announced that it was time for them to leave.

"I need to get that cast on your leg laddie and then I want you to have a rest for a few hours before lunch." Carson instructed after Teyla and Torren had left the room.

For the next few hours John allowed himself to be poked and prodded, while Carson took yet more scans of his leg and then it was put in a cast.

He felt absolutely exhausted by the time it was all over and he really felt he needed a nap, so once he was alone he let his eyes close and he fell into a deep sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla stood in the middle of the lounge room alone and enjoyed the view. Her friends had spent the whole afternoon helping her move hers and John's things into their new apartment.

It had been a busy afternoon, but she'd promised John that she would be in after dinner to visit with him for a while and then she would pick Torren up from Amelia's and head to bed in their new apartment.

Their lounge room looked quite sparse, as the only things in it at this stage was John's lazyboy recliner that he had picked up when they were on earth, a large screen TV and a small couch that came from her quarters.

Feeling tempted she sat down in the recliner and put her feet up. _I'll just rest for a while,_ she thought settling in and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

She awoke sometime later, not knowing what time it was, looking at the clock on the wall she realised that it was 2100 hours and that John would probably be asleep by now. It was also about time that she picked up Torren up.

Jumping to her feet she headed out of the door, calling Amelia along the way.

"Teyla to Amelia, come in please?"

"_Go ahead Teyla." _

"It is going to be a while longer before I pick up Torren. Is that alright with you?"

"_He's fast asleep, so why don't you let him stay the night?" _

"That is a marvellous idea; I will see you in the morning to pick him up, Teyla out."

"_I'll see you in the morning, Amelia out."_

Arriving in the infirmary a few minutes later, she headed to John's private room, only to find that he was fast asleep. There was a slight grin on his peaceful face, which made her happy after all he had been through in the last two weeks.

Deciding that she was tired herself, she climbed up on the bed next to his and fell into a deep restful sleep.

**TBC…**


	26. Chapter 26: Escape from the infirmary

**Chapter 26**: **Escape from the infirmary.**

John awoke the next morning just as the sun was beginning to rise. The strange shadows from the window cast an eerie gloom around his room, but this in no way reflected his mood. Today was the day that he was supposed to be getting out of the infirmary and he would be allowed to go to his quarters for the first time in almost three weeks.

Yesterday had been an exhausting day for him, as Carson and Jennifer had him on his feet for the first time in almost three weeks and they had him using crutches to get around the room and to the bathroom; he had even been able to take a small walk to the nearest balcony with Ronon, when he'd come to visit.

He was happy that the outcome of yesterday's activities was that Carson was going to release him after lunch today and there was a good chance that he would be back on light duty in a weeks' time. It would be a bit longer before he would be back on full duty though as the cast on his leg would have to stay for another four weeks at least. He could live with that though, he knew that if it hadn't been for Atlantis intervening, his road to recovery would have been a lot longer and he could have had permanent problems from brain damage.

As it was still early it was quiet in the infirmary, as the hustle and bustle of the day shift hadn't begun. He looked around the room trying to figure out if he was alone or not; it was very rare for him to wake up in the infirmary alone. After a quick survey of the room his eyes settled on the bed beside him and he was surprised to see that Teyla was fast asleep. He decided not to disturb her and just enjoy the quietness of the morning by himself.

Snuggling down under his covers again, he had every intention of enjoying the silence, but it wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla was jolted out of a peaceful sleep by someone entering John's room. Looking around the room she saw that Jennifer was checking on John's vitals. He was still fast asleep and he had a peaceful look on his face. She decided to lie back in her bed and enjoy the peace and quiet. It was going to be a busy day, once she left the infirmary she needed to get Torren and do a few more things in the apartment before John came home after lunch.

She was startled from her thoughts by her radio crackling on the bedside table, putting it on she was surprised to find that Amelia was on the other end.

"Go ahead Amelia?"

"_It's 0900 and I have to be at work in half an hour, could you come and pick Torren please?"_

"Okay I'm on my way I'll be there in a few minutes, Teyla out."

"_See you soon, "Amelia out."_

Climbing out of the bed she leant down and gave John a kiss on the cheek, before heading out of the room to pick up Torren and start the day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was coalescing somewhere between darkness and light, when the sweet gentle voice of Atlantis spoke to him again, "John are you there?"

"Yes Atlantis I am here?"

"How are you feeling John?"

"I'm feeling much better thanks to you, but is there anything you can do to heal my leg?"

"Your leg will heal on its own given time. It is already healing at a faster rate than it should."

"Thank you Atlantis for everything that you have done for me."

"It has been my pleasure John."

"Will I be able to talk to you again in the future?"

"I am always with you John. You just need to quiet yourself and listen."

Atlantis faded away and John became aware of voices surrounding him, as he became more aware of what was going on around him, he realised that one of the voices was from someone he didn't want to see or talk to; it was Dr Eva Robinson.

_Maybe if I keep my eyes closed she'll just go away. _He knew that wouldn't work, because she was incredibly persistent, as was Carson. If he had to speak to her, now was the time to do it, or they'd never let him out of the infirmary.

Opening his eyes he looked over at the two doctors' who were sitting beside his bed.

Smiling at her, he greeted her as sincerely as he could, "Dr Robinson, how lovely to see you."

She smiled back at him and he sensed that her smile was anything but sincere. "How are you feeling Colonel and I'm good is not an acceptable answer?"

"I'm fine Dr Robinson and I honestly don't need to talk to you about anything."

"Well Colonel Sheppard, you may not want to talk to me know, but you will have to eventually. I won't be putting you back on active duty until then. In the mean time I will be happy if you talk to your team about what you have been through in the last three weeks."

He plastered a smile on his face, as he replied, "sure Doctor, I'm happy to talk to my friends and if I have to talk to you later on I will, but I will be about as happy about it as I usually am."

As she stared back at him, he suspected that the smile on her face was equally as fake, "That is all I ask Colonel, now I will see you at some later date and remember talk to your friends."

He watched her walk out of the room and then he turned to Carson who was hovering beside his bed, "and what can I do for you Dr Beckett?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

"You'll have to talk to her eventually."

He sighed, "yes I know, but for now I just want to be able to get out of here and enjoy being with my family and friends, and that includes you Carson."

He felt uncomfortable as Carson patted his arm, he really hated having to deal with any kind of emotion, "thank you John I consider you a friend too. Now you've missed breakfast, but how about and early lunch and then we can get you on your way home."

"Can I have a shower first?" He asked using his best puppy dog eyes.

"Aye you can lad, but I'll get you a bag to put over your cast and you _must_ sit down!" Carson used his most insistent tone to emphasise the last point.

"Unfortunately Doc I don't really have any other choice do I?"

"And Marie will wait outside the bathroom door in case you have any problems? Do you understand?"

"You drive a hard bargain Doc, but I really want a shower, so I will comply with your instructions."

"Good lad I'll go and get you some towels and then I'll get Marie to help you."

He looked at Carson with a stormy look and decided that it was best not to say anything, as he knew there was only so far he could push Carson to get him own way and he suspected that the matter was closed. He knew that if he wanted a shower he would need to follow the doctor's instructions.

He lay back in his bed after Carson had left and stared at the ceiling. He was sure that he knew every spot and blemish on it, because he had spent so much of his time here over the last six and a half years. He wondered if it was time to take himself off the active duty list and command Atlantis from home.

He was a family man now and although he and Teyla weren't husband and wife and Torren wasn't really his son, it didn't matter, they were his family and he needed to look after them. He really wanted to ask Teyla to marry him when he was feeling better and he knew that he wanted to have children with her one day soon; neither of them was getting any younger.

He was almost asleep when someone entered his room and touched him on his arm. He was so startled that he almost fell out of his bed. Looking around he found that Marie was standing beside his bed with a pile of towels.

"Colonel, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Do you still want to have a shower?"

"It's okay you didn't wake me and yes I think I would like to have a shower now."

By the time he'd managed to get over to the bathroom he felt so exhausted that he was tempted to just turn around and get back in bed again, but he felt dirty and he knew how much better he would feel if he pushed through.

Fifteen minutes later he was back in his bed feeling clean and refreshed. He laid back and closed his eyes, thinking that he would just have a few minutes rest before lunch. Five minutes later he was fast asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla rushed down the hallway to the infirmary. She'd left Torren with Ronon in her apartment while she went and picked up John. Ronon was due in the gym in and hours' time, so she knew that she needed to be quick, as there was no way she wanted Torren in the gym while Ronon was training the marines.

She arrived in John's room a few minutes later, to find him staring at his food.

"John, what is wrong?"

"I really don't know if I can eat whatever this is?"

She looked at the food and saw that it was some kind of chicken broth, but she'd have to agree with John that it wasn't very appetizing.

"I do not believe that I would want to eat that either, shall we get out of here and then I can find you something better to eat?"

"Sound's good to me, can you go and get Carson? Then I can get out of here."

Teyla left John still staring at his broth and went to find Carson. She found him in his medical lab with Jennifer, "What are you working on Doctors?" She asked with interest.

"We're still refining the vaccine for the red spot. We hope to be able to start inoculating children throughout the Pegasus galaxy soon." Jennifer told her not bothering to look up from the microscope she was peering into.

Teyla was still interested in what the doctors were doing, so she continued the conversation. "Can you inoculate adults as well?"

"If they haven't had the red spot as a child we can vaccinate them with a slightly different vaccine, but as most people in the Pegasus galaxy seem to have had it as a child we will concentrate on vaccinating the children first." Carson explained not bothering to look up from what he was doing.

"That is wonderful news Carson, but would it be possible to take John home now?"

Finally he looked up from what he was doing and smiled, "That's fine lassie, but I'll just come and give him one last check up and give you a list of instructions and then you can take him home."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was still staring at his broth when he heard someone enter the infirmary. He looked up to find that Carson and Teyla had entered his room.

"Okay lad, are you going to eat that or just play with that?" Carson asked with a grin on his face?

"I don't think I'm going to eat it, so can I get out of here now?" John asked still looking disgusted with the broth in front of him.

He looked over at Carson with pleading in his eyes; he really wanted to go home with Teyla. He suspected that they would head off to Teyla's quarters, because they were larger than his and there was no way that Carson would want him to be left alone.

Carson busily took his vitals one last time while giving him a list of instructions, "I really don't want you moving around a lot with crutches at this stage, so you can use your crutches in your room, if you need to go longer distances you can use a wheelchair."

"Really doc, a wheelchair?"

"If you don't like it you can stay here under my supervision for a while longer."

He thought about arguing with him, but then he saw the look on Carson's face, it was his don't mess with me look.

"Alright Doc, is there anything else?"

"If you feel any pain at all, take some Tylenol and I want you back here in a weeks' time for another check-up."

"Is that all doc?"

"Aye now be on your way before I change my mind laddie."

Before John had a chance to say anything Teyla interrupted, "Thankyou Carson we will be on our way now and I will make sure he follows all of your instructions."

"I'll go and get a wheelchair while you help him get dressed," Carson suggested and John didn't miss twinkle in his eye.

Ten minutes later, when he was dressed and settled in the wheelchair, he looked at Carson with gratitude, "thank you Carson for taking such good care of me; yet again."

"You're welcome son; I only wish I didn't have to take care of you so often."

"Yeh I know Doc, I'll try and stay out of trouble in the future, but I can't promise anything."

He smiled at Carson one last time, as Teyla wheeled him out of the infirmary and he headed off to start a new life with Teyla and Torren.

**TBC…**

**I'm thinking that they will be one or two more chapters until this story is finished.**


	27. Chapter 27: A new home

**Chapter 27: A new home.**

John sat back and enjoyed the ride, as Teyla pushed him out of the infirmary and down the passageway.

"Ummm… Teyla, Sweetie this is the wrong way to go to either of our quarters."

He'd never called her Sweetie before and he remembered when she was pregnant and had to be interviewed by Mr Coolidge of the IOA that he had called her honey. He knew that she had wanted to inflict much harm on him at the time, so he immediately regretted it when she replied to him.

"Did you just call me Sweetie?"

He shuddered at the tone in her voice, but he couldn't see her face, so he didn't really know what she was thinking, "yes I did. I'm sorry didn't you like it?"

There was silence, so he braced himself for her disapproval and anger, but he was surprised that it didn't come.

"No honey I think I like it, but only you can call me Sweetie, if anyone else does I will be forced to inflict much harm on them."

John laughed out loud that was one on the things he loved most about Teyla, she could defend herself is she needed to. He hoped that at some point she would allow him to protect her if needed as well. He also decided that he really liked it when Teyla called him honey.

"In that case sweetie, where are we going?" He asked suspiciously, as they were heading towards the south pier.

"You will find out in a few minutes honey."

He kept quiet as Teyla continued to wheel him towards the unknown location, he had his suspicions as to where they might be heading, but he wasn't sure. He vaguely remembered her talking about them getting an apartment together at some point and he really hoped that was where they were heading right now.

They arrived at their destination a few minutes later and Teyla opened the door to their new apartment. Pushing himself inside he was amazed by what he saw. In the main area there was a spacious kitchen and dining room, a large living space with a floor to ceiling window; leading to a balcony that over looked the south pier.

Wheeling himself out on to the balcony his breath was taken away by the amazing view. Heading back into the living space he noticed that Teyla had set up his recliner and TV

He smiled at her, "Thank you for all of this Teyla? 

"Welcome home John. I thought I would set up your chair and Television in this room, as I know that you will still need to rest your leg for a large proportion of each day. Would you like to sit down now?"

"Can I see the rest of the apartment now?" 

She nodded and wheeled him into room on the left side of the living space. There were cupboards along and entire wall. There was a passageway next to the room they had just looked at, so they headed down it until they came to a large room with a balcony overlooking to ocean. There was an ensuite with a toilet, shower and bath, next to that was a huge walk in closet.

"This definitely has to be our room," John told her with a grin that lit up his entire face.

She wheeled him onto the balcony and he took in the stunning view and it completely took his breath away.

"Wow this would be and incredible place to watch the sunset."

"I had exactly the same thought when I first saw it. Let's go inside and I'll show you the rest of the apartment."

Exiting the large room into the passage way again, she showed him the two rooms off to one side of the passage and the one on the other side. They all had cupboards set up along an entire wall. She showed him the bathroom and toilet on the side that only had one room.

John looked around the spare rooms and he certainly had a good idea what they may be able to use those for, "Ummm… Teyla look at all these extra rooms…ummm, do you think we could use them if we have more children?"

"How would we end up with more children honey?" He didn't miss the twinkle in her eye as she spoke.

He blushed as he answered, "I'll show you how at some stage." He quickly changed to subject to avoid further embarrassment, "now I'm feeling really tired and I think I'd like to have a nap."

"Would you like to sit in your recliner, or would you like to try the new bed I had delivered?"

He raised his eyebrows and smirked at her, as he answered, "I think I would like to try the new bed, but only if you try it with me."

"Well Ronon has delivered Torren to Jennifer and Mr Woolsey does not require my assistance with anything at this time, so I think I would like to join you for a nap."

"Absolutely fantastic," he stated and wheeled himself over to the bed and managed to pull himself into it.

He patted the side of the bed indicating to Teyla that she should climb in with him. It didn't take long for her climb in next to him and then he was able to hold her in his arms; something he had been dreaming of for a long time.

Closing his eyes he smelt the fragrant sent of her hair and felt the smoothness of her skin and it wasn't long before he fell into a deep sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey sat at his desk eating his sandwich; he wondered why he always seemed to be in his office. Being and administrator had to be one of the worst jobs in the universe. It seemed that the paperwork was and insurmountable task, but yet he kept going with it. He knew that he couldn't ask for a better place to work than Atlantis. He had met people from all over the Pegasus galaxy and had worked with some of the top minds that earth had to offer, so it wasn't all that bad.

Now that he knew that Colonel Sheppard would be back on light duty in a weeks' time it made his job a lot easier. He never realised how much he relied on him for his experience and wisdom until he was injured and that happened far too often for his liking.

He decided that when he had the chance he would go and visit Colonel Sheppard in his new apartment; just to check up on him and see how he was going.

His thoughts were interrupted, by a knock at the door, looking up he found Chuck standing in the door way.

He nodded at him and encouraged him to enter his office, "what can I do for you Chuck?"

"Jonah from the giant's council wishes to come to Atlantis and speak with you Mr Woolsey."

He took a deep breath before replying. The last thing he wanted right now was to talk to the giants. Although they had been helpful in tracking down the giants who had abducted and tortured Colonel Sheppard, he still found them arrogant and condescending.

"When would he like to meet?" He asked with a pained expression on his face.

He noticed the worried look on Chucks face and he knew that he was on the other side of the gate even before Chuck answered, "He's on the other side of the gate now and he is demanding to talk to you now."

"Okay Chuck, let him through and send him to my office."

He sat down and put his head in his hands, he knew that he had a few minutes to try and compose himself before Jonah arrived. It was a good thing that diplomacy was one of his strengths otherwise he would have shoved him through the nearest space gate a long time ago. _Now I'm beginning to sound like Ronon_, he thought as he sat up and straightened his Jacket, just as a loud voice boomed through his office door.

"Mr Woolsey, how good to see you again. I trust all is well."

Woolsey plastered his best smile on his face, "Jonah what can I do for you."

"I was wondering how Colonel Sheppard was? Radim told me what Goliath and his buddies did to him."

"He is well and should suffer no permanent damage."

"That is good to hear, I would hate to think that one of our own would be responsible for any permanent damage to one of our allies."

The man was nearly eight foot tall, so even when he was sitting down he was much taller than he was, but that wasn't what made him nervous, it was the way he said things that worried him. Jonah really had no concern for Colonel Sheppard; all he was worried about was his alliance with the coalition of planets.

He did his best to keep his fake smile on his face, as he spoke, "Thank you for your concern Jonah I will pass your well wishes on to Colonel Sheppard."

"Good now we have discussed that matter, I would like to ask you where your doctors are with the vaccine for the Red spot."

Woolsey actually felt like hitting the man, but he knew that wouldn't be very diplomatic, as they needed as many planets as part of the coalition as they could find.

"Doctors' Keller and Beckett tell me it's at least six weeks away."

"Can you let me know when they are finished, as I want to ask them to come and vaccinate, some of our children." Jonah asked him with what could only be described as a patronising tone.

"I will let you know, when they are ready."

"Thankyou Mr Woolsey. I must go now, as I have a meeting with the Ladon Radim," he boasted, as he stood up and left Woolsey's office.

He was glad to see the back of him, as much as they needed allies, he really didn't have to like the people he worked with.

A few minutes later he heard the gate engage and he let out a sigh of relief when it shut down, knowing that the Giant was gone for now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John awoke sometime later only to find something fluffy in his face it felt like hair, but why would there be hair in his face and what the hell was that pounding in his head, as he slowly became more aware he realised that the hair was Teyla's and someone was knocking on his door, but he had no idea why.

He looked down at Teyla and saw that she was starting to awake. _I could certainly get use to this; _he thought when she smiled at him.

"Teyla Sweetie, there's someone at the door and I have no idea where my crutches are right now."

Teyla looked at the clock and proclaimed, "It is 1700 hours and Amelia and Ronon were supposed to be bringing Torren back. I have also arranged for the rest of our friends to come over and share a meal with us. I hope you do not mind Honey, but I have missed getting together as a group."

John smiled, as the pounding on the door continued, "Sweetie, I'm going to guess that is probably Rodney at the door and he certainly won't stop until you let him in."

"I will just go and let him in and then I will bring you your crutches."

Watching Teyla walk away was a highlight of any day for him, he loved watching her from any angle, but for some reason he loved the way she walked and the back showed the best angle of her completing that particular movement.

Fifteen minutes later when he finally managed to make it to the lounge area, he was greeted by his son throwing himself at him and if it wasn't for Teyla, he would have fallen flat on his face. "Daddy you home?" Torren squealed and John was pleased to hear that he had progressed to calling him daddy.

"Hey pal how are you, I've really missed you since I've been in the infirmary?"

"Me too daddy."

"How about you let me sit in my chair and then you can climb on my lap," before he had a chance to hobble over to his recliner, Rodney was in his face.

"Hey Sheppard aren't you going to say hello to the rest of us, we missed you too?"

John plastered a smile on his face, "sure thing Rodney, just let me sit down and then if you want to talk to me you can."

Once he had sat in his chair he took a moment to notice what was going on around him, Jennifer was talking to Carson over in the corner, Woolsey and Ronon were talking to Lorne and Teyla was talking to Amelia. All of his friends were all in one place and they were here to welcome him home and to celebrate his and Teyla's new apartment.

He had barely finished his thought when Rodney started talking in his ear, "hey Sheppard, you really need to come down to the lab and help me test out some of the ancient devices I've found."

Looking at his friend all he could do was smile, he loved Rodney's enthusiasm for all thing ancient, but unfortunately at the moment he never wanted to go near and piece of ancient technology ever again; except for Atlantis of course.

"Rodney there is absolutely no way I want to go near a piece of ancient technology right now and besides, I'm on light duty."

He watched Rodney closely expecting him to say something and was relieved when he didn't, so he asked him the question that had been bothering him ever since he woke up in the infirmary, "Rodney how did you know about the implants in my brain and leg?"

Rodney looked uncomfortable as he answered, "Well as much as I'd like to say it was my brilliance that saved you, I can't it was actually Todd who saved the day once again. Apparently he knew of the devices and suspected that they had been placed in your body. It turns out that Goliath had some wraith DNA and was able to use the devices to manipulate your body and mind."

"I guess I owe him one then."

Rodney wrung his hands together and John knew that he wasn't going to like what he said. "Well the last thing Todd said to me when he left Atlantis was 'tell Sheppard he owes me two'."

He moaned at the thought, "I hate being indebted to anyone, especially Todd."

Rodney shrugged, "well I'd hate to say it, but he has come through for us on more than one occasion."

"I know and I guess we'll need him in the future again, but right now I don't want to think about it. I want to enjoy being her with my family and friends."

"Fair enough," Rodney said as he walked away.

He lay back in his chair with his son asleep in his lap. Things had been difficult for him over the last three weeks, but looking around his brand new home at his friends and family, he knew that no matter what happened they would always be there for him; even when he was angry at them for some reason.

He looked over at Teyla who was deep in conversation with her two best friends, Jennifer and Amelia, he was so lucky to have her. She smiled at him from across the room and he felt more contented than he had for a long time.

To him this was a perfect moment in time, right now he didn't want to be anywhere or be with anyone else.

**TBC…**


	28. Chapter 28: Epilogue

**Chapter 28: Epilogue**

**Eight weeks later.**

John stood by the gate with a sense of excitement, today was his first mission since he'd been returned to active duty. Although he had been on full duty for the last week, this was the first time he would be going through the gate.

His team was supposed to supervise Doc Keller and group of scientists heading to the giants home world to vaccinate the children against the Red Spot. The giants had also allowed them to look at some of their ancient ruins. It was only a babysitting mission, but still he was itching to get off Atlantis and this gave him the opportunity.

Two weeks ago Jennifer and Carson had finally developed an effective vaccine against the Red spot and they had started to vaccinate the children throughout the Pegasus Galaxy a week ago.

A lot had happened to him over the last eight weeks since he had been released from the Infirmary as well. He had moved into a new apartment with Teyla and Torren and things couldn't be better between them.

Teyla had voluntarily took herself off his team, as the IOA and Stargate command thought that it would be a conflict of interest, with him being the leader of her team. He wasn't very happy about the idea, but Teyla didn't seem to mind, as it gave her more time for the work she was doing with the coalition of planets and it gave her more time to spend with Torren as well.

He was expecting her to accompany them on the mission today though, because she was the official liaison between Atlantis and the Giants, which he thought was a good thing. Woolsey had told him of his dislike for the giants, but he knew that Teyla was a master at diplomacy and she could easily put on a beautiful fake smile even if she was about to kill you. That thought alone made him love her even more.

Mr Woolsey had given them permission to take Torren along as well. Torren had expressed great interest in meeting the giant children; he had actually asked Teyla how much bigger they were than him, being giants and all. Teyla had explained to him that they were not much bigger than him when they were young and that most of their growth came through their teenage years.

They had celebrated Torren's birthday a week ago with a big party. There were lots of gifts and all of their friends were there; including Mr Woolsey. John had actually given Torren a small remote control car and he had gotten a kick out of racing it with his daddy and Uncle Rodney; Rodney wasn't too impressed though. The cooks had made him a cake in the shape of a fighter jet form earth and Torren loved it almost as much as he did; Torren enjoyed eating it more than looking at it. John was surprised when Torren told him at the end of the evening that he wanted to be a pilot just like his daddy.

Despite still recovering from and injury the last eight weeks had been a wonderful time for him, but now all he wanted to do was get through the gate again and now he was beginning to grow impatient, because they were due to leave in five minutes and no one else was here.

A loud Scottish voice startled him out of his reverie and brought him back the present. "Hey laddie how are you feeling, are you ready for today's mission?"

"Carson what are you doing, Isn't Jennifer coming?"

"She had a bit of an emergency in the infirmary and was tied up, so she asked me to come in her place."

"Nothing serious I hope?" John asked with concern.

He felt relief as Carson smiled at him; that usually meant that it wasn't to serious, "Corporal Higgins has broken his arm, things in the gym, got a little out of control this morning."

"I hope Ronon wasn't involved?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"No this time he wasn't, he was sparring with Sergeant Smith."

"What have I been accused of this time?" Ronon asked as he walked up to join them, two minutes before they were due to go through the gate.

John turned around and smirked at his friend, "don't worry big guy, you're not being accused of anything."

"That's good, as the only thing I did this morning was went for a run, by myself."

A little voice interrupted the conversation, "Daddy we see giants now?"

John looked towards the control room to see Teyla and Torren coming towards them, "when Uncle Rodney gets here T.J." he told him picking him up.

They stood around for another five minutes waiting for Rodney to turn up, just when John had given up waiting and was going to contact him he came running towards the gate; well what was considered running for Rodney.

"Sorry I'm late; one of my minions was conducting experiments with ancient technology that I hadn't authorised."

"Unca Wodney, you late." Torren chastised.

"Sorry," was all that Rodney said which was unusual for him, because normally he would have started a rant.

"Okay let's get this show on the road," John said, as he glared at Rodney.

He looked up at Woolsey and Chuck in the control room, as the gate began to dial. Finally the seventh chevron was locked at the wormhole sprang to life.

He knew that there was still a team of scientists to come, but they would come through with Lorne's team in and hours' time, so he looked back at Woolsey one last time and then he stepped through the gate, anticipating the adventure yet to come.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day was sunny and warm as Teyla stepped through the wormhole on to the giant's planet. Torren was still with John, so she was able to enjoy this moment alone. Although she had been off world may times over the last eight weeks and some of them she'd even been allowed to take Torren with her, it was the first time she'd been off world with John in that time.

She looked up ahead and realised that everyone else had started walking, it was only a fifteen minute walk to the settlement, so she wasn't worried about taking her time.

For the next fifteen minutes she wasn't aware of anything except her surroundings, there were green fields with wildflowers to her left and wooded forests to her right, in the distance there was mountain peaks with a river flowing through them.

She came upon the giant's village and was surprised to find that John and Carson were already in deep conversation with them.

"Colonel Sheppard, Doctor Beckett, It is good to see that you are here to help us." Jonah said in a condescending tone completely ignoring Ronon and Rodney.

Teyla walked up to address the head of the giant council; she knew that he could be a little hard to handle, "Jonah it is so good to see you. Is there a place where Dr Beckett can set up his clinic? I am sure that Ronon and Dr McKay would be happy to help. In the meantime is it all right for Colonel Sheppard along with myself to take Torren to meet some of the children."

She felt Jonah's stare and she knew that he was not impressed with the idea, "Only if he doesn't have any illnesses that could affect the children in an adverse way."

John's face reflected his indigence, a look that she'd seen many times before, so she thought that she'd better reply, before he said something that everyone would regret. "I assure you Jonah that Torren is 100% healthy, I will ask you again would it be okay for Torren to see some of the children."

She watched his face and suspected that he wanted to say no, but in the end he acquiesced and said that it would be okay for a little while.

As Carson, with the help of Rodney and Ronon set up the clinic, Teyla, John and Torren went to find some of the children.

Teyla watched the absolute joy on her son's face as he saw the children, playing with a ball in the distance. They appeared to be the size of ten year old children, but from what Teyla had gleaned from the giant council they were only about five.

Torren ran up to them and shouted a greeting, "Hi I am Torren." Teyla was proud of how well he spoke for a two year old.

One of the girls shouted back, "Hi I'm Liana, do you want to play?"

Torren nodded and looked at her before running off to join the other children. She looked at John and saw him smiling at their son. It was good to see Torren having so much fun and despite the fact that some of the adults were a little arrogant, it was good to see that their children were friendly and inclusive.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John stood and watched his son playing with the giant children, they were huge in comparison to Torren, but despite his small size Torren seemed to be just as co-ordinated as the other children when it came to throwing the ball, but catching it was a different matter. He watched as he fell over time and time again, but got to his feet laughing and smiling every time.

Looking over at Teyla he noticed that she seemed to enjoy watching Torren as much as he did and it warmed his heart to see her enjoying herself so much. Life in the Pegasus galaxy was hard and for Teyla she had lived most of her life with hardship and adversary, but to see her now, you would never guess.

He took her by the hand and walked over to the nearest tree and sat down and spoke to her in a gentle voice, "Teyla it's so good to see you having such a good time, I can't imagine the hardships you've endured in your lifetime."

"John why are you thinking of that at a time like this, the past is in the past and that is where I would like them to stay. Right here right now is what matters and today, I have the man I love sitting next to me and we are watching our son play with a group of giants."

That almost brought him to tears he couldn't believe how lucky he was. For a long time he didn't think that family mattered, but now he knew that it was one of the most important things in his life. That and the freedom he was fighting for throughout the Pegasus galaxy.

Today wasn't just about him and his family and the joy it brought him, it was also about others. It was about bringing a vaccine to a group of people and offering them hope for the future. It was about building relationships with these people and although they were condescending and arrogant at times, they were still human and that meant that they were all connected in a deeper way than they could possibly imagine.

He lay on his back and looked at the sky and saw the birds flying overhead and he decided that no matter what he faced in the Pegasus galaxy that there was beauty all around him and he knew that even in the difficult times he needed to remember that. That is the reason he got up in the morning and that is the reason he kept fighting.

**Fin…**

**I've decided to end this story on a positive note, with a vaccine being available for the Red Spot. When I began this story, most of the world hadn't heard of Covid 19 or they had no idea how it would sweep across the world.**

**I do know that it is the hope of all of us that this will end the same way with a cure and a vaccine.**

**Thank you to everyone who has stayed with this story until the end and for all the positive comments and reviews.**

**It is my hope and prayer that all of you will remain safe during these uncertain times.**


End file.
